The Softer Side
by Sarux
Summary: AU. Cuando la vida de Kate da un un giro inesperado su vida deja de ser la misma...Lanie cansada de verla en esa situación la obliga a hacer algo que necesita pero que no acepta para poder avanzar, hasta el momento que conoce a Rick en una situación similar y que llamará su atención...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! He vuelto con nueva histo, el problema es que no tengo idea de cuando la seguiré... Pero supongo que intentaré tenerla al día bastante amenudo. **

**Simplemente necesitaba compartir este primer capítulo para saber si al menos tiene una oportunidad... **

**El resumen es pobre, pero espero que le deis una oportunidad por que vendrá cargadito de drama :) **

**Gracias!**

* * *

Golpeó una, dos, y hasta tres veces el volante, con un ritmo constante.

Si había algo que Kate Beckett adoraba y por suerte no había dejado de hacer; era conducir.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba parada en una intersección, esperando con suma paciencia que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, mientras tambolireaba con sus dedos sobre la superficie de cuero.

Una vez más se miró en el espejo retrovisor y como un movimiento casi automático intentó recolocar su cabello desordenado y corto, casi a la altura de su mandíbula.

Su pelo seguía igual de desordenado a pesar del esfuerzo.

Sonrió recordando el arrebato de locura que le había dado al cortárselo. Seguramente debía estar borracha.

Sumida en su mierda, seguramente no optó por otra cosa que coger unas tijeras, plantarse frente al espejo de su minúsculo baño de su no tan grande apartamento y dejar todo el lavamanos de cabellos.

Frunció el ceño mientras movía las puntas del cabello entre sus dedos. Algunas más largas que otras, pero completamente disimulable gracias al ondulado.

Su pelo de un color castaño casi rubio y las puntas de un rosa chillón brillaba gracias al sol de esa bonita mañana de primavera.

Si, el rosa chillón también fue fruto de otra de las muchas noches que había estado en compañía de Jack.

Jack Daniels.

Volvió a recolocar un mechón detrás de su oreja izquierda y sonrió al ver los dos aretes de plata en su lóbulo, otro en el cartílago y finalmente una pequeña bolita en el tragus.

En la derecha sólo llevaba un arito pequeño en el lóbulo. Para satisfacción de su madre, quien estaba completamente disgustada con ella, por su actitud y por su cambio.

Ni siquiera había estado tan disgustada cuando se había hecho aquel tatuaje después de la muerte de su padre, tantos años atrás.

Sin embargo, aquello era completamente diferente.

Repasó el brillo de sus labios frente al retrovisor y volvió a clavar la mirada en el centro de la carretera desértica de esa zona residencial.

En el reproductor empezó a sonar "I'm a Bitch" de Meredith Brooks.

No podía estar más contenta con la elección del aleatorio.

Sus manos cobraron vida propia y sus dedos volvieron a golpear varias veces el volante, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

Movió su cabeza mientras comenzaba a tararear la canción para acabar cantándola a gritos en el interior de su Range Rover Sport de color negro.

Justamente ahí, en ese asiento de piel, era dónde con la música a tope se sentía libre y al mismo tiempo protegida.

El sonido de un claxon la sacó de su concierto particular, miró por el retrovisor al coche trasero y vio al conductor haciéndole señas.

El semáforo estaba verde.

Aceleró y fue mirando a los lados en busca de la dirección indicada y de un lugar para aparcar.

Bajó la ventanilla intentando que la leve brisa que hacía pudiera impactar contra su rostro, sus mejillas estaba ardiendo y se sentía acalorada.

Cada vez estaba más arrepentida de haber hecho caso a Lanie.

Recordaba cómo su amiga le había insistido una y otra vez hasta que tuvo que aceptar.

"Debes salir"

La forense obtuvo una mirada de cansancio por toda respuesta.

"No me vale que digas, ya salgo, voy al súper a comprar"

Sonrió recordando la voz que Lanie había puesto para imitarla. Y si, estaba claro que le iba a decir aquello.

"En serio, Kate, sal, ve a un bar… Conoce gente"

Ella se negó.

"Ve a reuniones"

"No pienso ir a reunirme con cuatro perdedores que han pasado lo mismo que yo"

Tras una larga charla y discusión, dónde Espo también se animó a meter baza, finalmente aceptó.

"Irás?"

"Si, iré a una estupida reunión para escuchar las penas de los demás…"

Giró de nuevo y se metió entre las calles hasta que la voz del GPS le indicó que había llegado a su destino.

-¿En serio?-dijo Kate en voz alta, para si misma- ¿Una iglesia, Lanie?

El edificio en si no parecía una iglesia. Era de un color claro y sin forma de iglesia, catedral, o cualquier otra cosa semejante. Parecía un simple edificio algo modernista rodeado de casas de una urbanización algo pija.

Suspiró.

Ella no era creyente y que la reunión tuviera lugar en la iglesia le complicaba su aceptación.

Por suerte tampoco habían imágenes o cruces, salvo por la de la entrada de un tono dorado.

Se inclinó y abrió la guantera. Todo en su interior era un desastre y el suelo del copiloto no era diferente. Tenía un montón de papeles, envoltorios, vasos de cartón de café ya vacíos y mucha porquería más.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y tras mirarlo un segundo en su mano, lo colocó en su sitio y bajó de su coche con la intención de caminar hasta el lugar y preguntar, tal y como le dijo su amiga, por Anthony.

* * *

Al entrar al templo sagrado, todo estaba en silencio. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco reluciente.

Unos pasos la alertaron de que no estaba sola, y por suerte para ella, era Anthony.

Kate le habló de Lanie, y enseguida supo quien era ella.

La invitó a seguirlo a una sala conjunta a la iglesia, dónde por suerte se haría la reunión.

La sala conjunta, era bastante pequeña en comparación con el resto del edificio. También tenía menos luz y se sentía menos acogedora.

Seguramente era así invitando a que cada uno de los reunidos allí se animaran a contar sus penas para sentir un poco de humanidad en el resto de acompañantes.

No sería su caso.

Un montón de sillas estaban abiertas en círculo, y ocupadas en una buena parte por gente que como ella, necesitaban ese apoyo para seguir con sus vidas.

Kate no les prestó demasiada atención y se sentó en medio de otras dos sillas vacías. Por suerte no tendría nadie cerca con quien tener que mantener una obligada y cordial conversación.

No quería presentarse con nadie. Había aceptado que iría, pero no le había prometido a Lanie que participaría en aquella pantomima.

Se quedó en silencio haciendo ver que escuchaba el discurso de esas personas… Personas que realmente no tenían nada que ver con ella.

Se le dio muy bien fingir.

Se le daba tan bien como el hombre que frente a ella, tenía la mirada perdida delante suyo.

A juzgar por como estaba sentado podía predecir que era alto y grande. La silla parecía pequeña para él. Sus piernas eran firmes y bastante gruesas enfundadas en esos vaqueros oscuros.

No pudo evitar fijarse que no apartaba la vista sobre ella.

Sin embargo, eso más que molestarle, la invitó a seguir con su mirada el cuerpo de él.

Su cabello de un castaño oscuro estaba peinado y cortado a la perfección. Sus ojos eran azules y demasiado bonitos para la tristeza que estos emanaban.

Kate se sintió incomoda y miró hacia otro lado, pero de nuevo, como si de un imán se tratase, regresó al cuerpo del hombre.

La poca piel del cuello que podía ver gracias a la camisa granate que vestía, le hacía imaginar lo grueso que era… y seguramente lo caliente que era su piel sobre el palpitar de su pulso.

Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de pasar sus dedos por allí y por su fuerte mandíbula sobre esa leve barba que crecía haciendo sus rasgos más masculinos si cabía.

Él no parecía en forma, ni parecía fuerte, o fibrado, pero era grande. Su torso y su espalda eran anchos igual que sus bíceps que se ceñían a la tela de su camisa.

Sus dedos eran largos bien proporcionados a sus manos, que seguramente eran ásperas.

Carraspeó incomoda sintiéndose atraída por ese hombre frente a ella. Tan atraída como las galletas de vainilla que yacían en la mesa al fondo de la sala el cual su olor llegaba irremediablemente a sus fosas nasales.

-¿Alguien más?-preguntó Anthony, atrayéndola de nuevo a esa sala y a esa gente que no le importaba lo más mínimo -¿Alguien quiere compartir?

Kate tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

No iba a ser ella quien hablara.

-Tenemos nuevos invitados-murmuró, obviamente refiriéndose a ella.

Alzó la mirada y negó.

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

Lo único que ella quería era terminar e irse de nuevo a su casa.

Ya había tenido suficiente sobre un tal Luke que había estado enganchado a las drogas durante tres años y no paraba de gimotear, o una señora llamada Marge que no dejaba de quejarse sobre su hijo que estaba depresivo y sobre los problemas que tenía ella con el juego.

Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era el dolor de verdad, al parecer.

De todas formas, disfrutó de cada una de las historias, sin apenas prestarle atención, igual que el hombre frente a ella, que parecía regodearse.

Tras un breve discurso de despedida de parte de Anthony todos se levantaron y tras asaltar la mesa del fondo con galletas y té helado, cada uno tomó un camino diferente.

Ella salió de las primeras, lo más rápido que pudo.

Frotó sus manos mientras veía como la gente se despedía esperando verse en la siguiente sesión de grupo y soltó el vapor tras haber aspirado.

Suspiró.

Seguramente ella no regresaría más.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su vaquero un cigarrillo de vapor que llevaba para las ocasiones que se encontraba nerviosa y luego las llaves de su coche.

-Entonces no piensas volver.

Kate se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz grave detrás suyo y dejó caer las llaves. Se agachó para recogerles y se giró para ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella en la reunión.

¿En que momento había aparecido detrás de ella sin apenas escucharlo?

Allí estaba parado frente a ella de nuevo.

Pero no le miraba a la cara.

-Eh estoy… -Fue entonces cuando Kate se fijó y no supo donde meterse-Oh mierda eres…

-Soy invidente, si-dijo Castle en un tono neutro, casi indiferente.

Ahora comprendía todo. Comprendía su actitud en la reunión sin mirar a nadie… Cuando ella pensaba que no dejaba de dedicarle miraditas.

Kate se quedó mirando sus ojos y luego pasó su mano por delante de la cara.

-Es incomodo que hagas eso.

Kate alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-Por que todos lo comprueban-suspiró-.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, a decir verdad, algo incomodo.

-¿Y tú, volverás?

-No suelo venir mucho. Esto es idea de mi madre…-carraspeó incomodo, sintiéndose absurdo por recibir ordenes de su madre cuando era un hombre hecho y derecho.-Pero ya he venido más veces que tú…

-¿Y te dan una chapita como A.A.?

El hombre hizo el amago de reír, pero apenas se quedó en un soplido.

-Esto fue idea de mi amiga…-confesó ella- Así que puedo sentirme igual de avergonzado…-hizo una pausa-Me llamo Beckett… bueno, Kate.

Castle aspiró hondo y pudo guiarse por el olor de cerezas que ella desprendía para saber dónde se encontraba realmente ella.

Por su voz parecía bastante joven.

-Yo soy Castle… bueno Richard.

-¿Cómo el escritor?-preguntó sorprendida.

Castle no dijo nada.

Beckett supo que había metido la pata.

-¿Y tú problema cual es? ¿Decir comentarios fuera de lugar? ¿Por eso estas aquí?

Kate apretó los dientes y fue a contestarle una borderia cuando el sonido del claxon le interrumpió.

-Nos vemos Beckett bueno Kate-dijo Castle todo seguido dirigiéndose con una facilidad como si no fuera ciego hasta el coche que había pitado.

Kate se quedó mirando un segundo como el hombre se iba y entraba en un coche conducido por una pelirroja, la cual supuso sería su madre.

Anduvo unos metros sintiéndose más agotada que de costumbre hasta que llegó a su coche.

Lo primero que hizo al subirse fue mirar el retrovisor. Se quedó mirando el identificador de discapacitados que debía poner al aparcar y lo quitó lanzándolo al asiento trasero con rabia.

Suspiró y masajeó su muslo izquierdo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro.

El músculo estaba tenso. Había cojeando forzándolo más de lo normal.

Aquello no había sido buena idea.

Aquella reunión sin sentido a la que Lanie le había obligado a ir sólo había hecho que empeorara su estado de ánimo.

Y a pesar que hacía un año que estaba así, sentía ese extraño comezón en la parte inferior de su extremidad… Su extremidad inexistente.

El síndrome del miembro fantasma volvía a molestarla y aquello le hacía perder los nervios.

No podía hacer nada por evitarlo, se sentía frustrada.

Ni siquiera en pensar en esos tremendos ojos azules de Richard Castle por los que se había sentido extrañamente atraída le calmaban.

Tiró el cigarro de vapor a un lado y encendió el coche deseando llegar a casa y olvidarse de ese raro y horrible día.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Comentario para saber vuestra opinion?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ya estoy aquí con nuevo capítulo. Agradezco mil los mensajes y la aceptación de esta histo, espero que os siga gustando ;-)Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

**HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS A LA HORA DE ACTUALIZAR, SI VEIS QUE HAY ALGUN ERROR, O FALTAN PALABRAS O ESPACIOS... POR FAVOR, AVISADME. LO SIENTO MUCHO...**

* * *

La vida seguía su camino. La reunión en aquella sala no había significado nada para ella.

Cómo pudo, colocó una vez más las latas de Dr. Pepper alineadas sobre la valla de madera, todas en fila.

El día era perfecto. Calido pero sin ser caluroso. De vez en cuando la temperatura bajaba gracias a una leve brisa fresca, sin llegar a hacer un viento molesto.

La primavera en Nueva York era la mejor estación del año.

Mientras cojeaba un par de metros, se giró para comprobar que todo seguía tal como lo había dejado.

Las latas no se habían caído.

Se paró a la distancia que deseaba y respiró hondo.

Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire puro. Aire de montaña. Sonrío. Adoraba aquella intimidad que le proporcionaba el estar rodeada de naturaleza.

El ambiente siempre la relajaba y era por eso que había decidido pasar más tiempo allí, prácticamente mudándose y olvidándose de la civilización.

Adoraba la soledad que disfrutaba en la cabaña que su padre le había dejado en herencia.

Y adoraba el no tener vecinos y un patio trasero suficiente grande para poder practicar su puntería.

Cargó de nuevo su escopeta Mossberg 500 y se concentró. Apuntó. Disparó. Diana.

Sonrió bajando el arma y viendo como la lata había saltado por los aires y caído en el suelo.

Repitió la acción con el resto de latas. Todas acabaron en el suelo. Se cargó el arma en el hombro para ir a recoger las latas cuando escuchó que un coche aparcaba frente a su hogar.

Posiblemente, podría tratarse del Sheriff del pueblo, quien siendo amigo de la familia, normalmente la visitaba para comprobar que no había sido atacada por ningún oso o que tuviera cualquier problema.

Así era ella en ese momento: Llena de problemas.

Vestida con unos vaqueros rotos y una camisa de cuadros sobre su camiseta negra, se recogió el cabello en pequeño moño con cabellos sueltos.

Una de las latas se le cayó y la pateó con sus Doc Martin marrones llenas de polvo. Paró a recogerla y finalmente llegó, hasta el porche de su cabaña.

Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hey-su mirada se relajó- No te esperaba aquí…

Dejó la escopeta apoyada en el pequeño balancín que tenía al lado de la puerta junto las latas que yacían bastante agujereadas.

Se giró de nuevo observando el coche, un Mercedes negro lleno de polvo y sonrió al pensar lo que su amiga debía estar sufriendo al estar allí.

Lanie se acercó hasta Kate y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Ahora te has vuelto una leñadora?-dijo señalándola con el dedo y moviéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Kate frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza en negación con una mueca.

-Es cómodo.

Abrió la puerta de madera que constaba con una mosquitera rota y que chirriaba por todos lados y ambas entraron.

-Es antiestético Kate.

-Algunos dirían sexy-dijo la muchacha moviéndose con dificultad por su casa, a pesar que era una cabaña pequeña.

Apenas contaba un salón con un sofá y una mesita, una chimenea para el invierno y una pequeña estantería, no muy grande pero si repleta de libros y revistas.

Separado por una barra había una cocina.

También contaba con dos habitaciones y un sencillo baño. Todo de estética rustica.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-preguntó Kate desde la cocina.

-Sabes que no he venido aquí por que me encante las latas de cerveza que compras en el supermercado del pueblo ¿Verdad?

-Sólo intentaba ser amable, Lan. –Kate bufó- ¿Quieres o no?

Lanie sonrió divertida.

-¿Café?

Kate asintió.

Mientras la chica estaba preparando el café, su amiga esperaba en el sofá.

-Tú madre me avisó que te habías vuelto aquí… Pensaba que me visitarías el otro día.

Kate regresó al instante con dos cafés y se sentó a su lado.

-No tenía ganas… Y estaba cansada-Kate fue sincera.

-No deberías estar aquí sola y lo sabes… Tu pierna…

-Mi NO pierna está bien-replicó Kate con seriedad- Además mi madre se encarga de que el Sheriff le informe de mi estado-bufó.

Lanie dio un sorbo a su café y se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Sabía cuanto le costaba hablar a Kate de la inexistencia de su extremidad y de lo mucho que le estaba costando adaptarse a la prótesis.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces?

-Kate, sabes qué Catskill está a casi 3 horas de Nueva York. Ya sabes a que he venido… Ya que tú estando en Queens –Allí fue dónde se celebró la reunión- no quisiste pasarte ni siquiera a saludar…

Catskill era el pueblo más cercano a su cabaña. A pesar de que el pueblo apenas contaba con unos once mil habitantes, normalmente y sobretodo en verano se llenaba de turistas por sus increíbles montañas y lagos.

Desde que era pequeña y hasta la muerte de su padre, Kate había pasado algunos fines de semanas en aquella cabaña en compañía de sus padres.

A ella no le importaba hacer exactamente 2 horas y cuarenta y ocho minutos para poder olvidarse del trafico de la gran manzana o de los insufribles recuerdos que la atormentaban día si y día también.

-Estuvo bien.

-¿Sólo bien?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga de un encuentro de cuatro perdedores que se reúnen para contar sus penas?

Lanie le devolvió una mirada que hizo a Kate replantearse su respuesta.

-Ok…Estuvo… No sé- la chica se encogió de hombros, se quitó la camisa de cuadros y la dejó a un lado- ¿Bien?

-No sé, tú sabrás…-La forense suspiró- ¿Sacaste algo positivo de ello?

-Oh si.

Ésta vez, Lanie se sorprendió ante la sinceridad de Kate. La miró expectante, esperando que siguiera.

-¿Recuerdas el escritor… Richard Castle?

Lanie frunció el ceño mientras hacía memoria.

-Ese escritor…Cómo no recordarlo. Aquél que… Jenny y tú fuisteis a su firma hace años ¿No?

-Exacto.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Es ciego.

Lanie se sorprendió.

-Y un capullo.

La forense torció su cuello ante la falta de delicadeza de su amiga.

-¿Qué?-Kate buscó entre el montón de cosas de la mesita el cigarrillo de vapor. Cuando lo encontró se lo llevó a la boca-¿Que pasa?-preguntó separándolo de sus labios y expulsando el humo- ¿Qué sea ciego le da crédito para que sea un capullo?

-No sé, cariño, pregúntate si a ti te da crédito el ser coja para aislarte de tus amigos y tu familia.

El silencio se hizo presente. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. La mirada dolida de Kate hizo que Lanie se replanteara su respuesta.

-Lo…

-No.-negó Kate- Tienes razón.

-Ok, si, la tengo.-Hizo una pausa- Cuéntame sobre el escritor…

Kate tiró el cigarrillo y buscó su taza terminándosela de un sorbo. Lanie se la arrebató de las manos y olfateó.

-¿Licor?

- Ron Miel- Kate tosió- He estado algo resfriada-dijo como excusa- Además…Rehabilita el alma-sonrió Kate.

-No tienes perdón…-suspiró su amiga- Y sabes que con la medicación…

Kate rodó los ojos, cansada de todo.

-Entonces… Richard Castle te decepcionó.

Kate se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el sillón dejando sus pies descansando sobre la mesita. Lanie la miró sintiendo compasión de su amiga.

-La verdad hacía tiempo que no salía en las revistas… Ni escribe… Ahora entiendo todo.

La forense asintió escuchando.

-Y es un capullo.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a la reunión, podríais ser amigos?

Kate apretó sus dientes dejando tensa su mandíbula mientras miraba a su amiga.

Había aceptado ir una vez a esa reunión para que dejara de insistirle, pero regresar, ir una segunda vez sería rendirse. No. Ella no pensaba aceptar de nuevo.

Ella no quería saber del problema de otros que hicieran sentir su problema mejor, y mucho menos, deseaba ser amiga de Richard Castle. A pesar de sus increíbles ojos azules.

Lanie se acomodó mejor. No pensaba desistir. Tenía que conseguir sacar a Kate de su aislamiento. Ser la misma Kate de antes, la que no vestía como un leñador, o como una lesbiana. La Kate que disfrutaba de la vida, que no se teñía el pelo o se hacía pendientes, la que no se aislaba en la montaña y se olvidaba de lo que era vivir.

-Venga Kate, tienes tu apartamento en Tribeca aún… Si realmente quisieras vivir aquí con tu escopeta, tus latas, el perro que de vez en cuando te visita y los mosquitos ya te habrías deshecho de él.

-Es simple… Apego-suspiró- No quiero volver. Estoy bien aquí, y si estoy allí… Mi madre me atormentará a llamadas.

-Ella se preocupa.

-Pues no se preocupó tanto cuando se volvió a casar.

-Estas comportándote como si tuvieras quince años y tienes el doble. ¿Te das cuenta?

-Lo siento-masculló alzando la voz- Pensaba que después de perder una pierna tenía derecho a quejarme de otras cosas y que me complacieran por pena.

Lanie suspiró exasperada pero colmándose de paciencia.

-No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no aceptes volver.

-Pues iré sacando unas sábanas…

-Eres insufrible. –Lanie le señaló con el dedo- Además, ¿Sabes qué? Jenny va a organizar una cena la semana que viene… Otra más si-añadió al ver los ojos en blanco de su amiga- Esta vez quiere contarnos algo importante…

-No pienso ir.

-No fuiste a su boda, Kate…

-Si que fui, fui a la ceremonia, pero no quería ir al baile…

Lanie no dijo nada. No hizo falta. Ambas sabían el motivo por el que Kate no quería ir a la celebración de la boda de sus amigos, su falta de confianza después de la perdida de su miembro.

-Se lo debes.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Tú les presentaste… Si Kevin y ella están juntos… Si van a dar esa noticia…

-¿¡Jenny está embarazada!?

Lanie apretó sus labios.

-Oh, si lo está-sonrió Kate. Hacía tiempo que no sonreía tan sinceramente, pero la alegría que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por su amiga era totalmente sincera.- Wow… Pero cuanto…

La forense se levantó tomando las dos tazas vacías y las llevó a la cocina. Regresó al salón, pero se quedó de pie con intención de marcharse a pesar que no llevaba ni una hora con su amiga a la que hacía semanas que no veía.

-Si quieres saber el resto… Deberás venir.

-Eres muy pesada, Lan.

-Kate…-esta vez el suspiro de Lanie fue de completo cansancio y decepción- Por favor. No sólo lo hagas por ella… Hazlo por ti, empieza a vivir de nuevo. No eres la única que ha pasado por esto y…

Vio la cara de Kate y decidió terminar de presionarla. Se despidió de ella despeinándola cariñosamente para llamar su atención y la abrazó con fuerza diciéndole que esperaba verla pronto, a ser posible en Remy's.

Kate escuchó el ruido de las ruedas del coche de Lanie al echar marcha atrás en el camino de tierra y gravilla y suspiró recostándose de nuevo en el sofá, dándole vueltas a todos los pensamientos y recuerdos que tomaban vida propia en su mente.

* * *

Tchaikowsky. Overture 1812.

La música clásica resonaba por todo su hogar y disfrutaba de ello.

A través de la música viajaba a otro lugar, otro lugar que no fuera su silencioso y solitario loft.

Un loft que había tenido que remodelar para su comodidad y por culpa de su condición.

Pero si había algo que no había remodelado era su estudio, lo había dejado intacto, con seguramente y tal y como recordaba sus libros, su sofá, su televisión y su amado y preciado tocadiscos.

Siguió el ritmo con sus propias manos como si el mismo fuera el director de una orquesta y tuviera que guiar a todos esos instrumentos que interpretaban la obra. Tal cómo hacía el enmascarado en V for Vendetta cuando hacía estallar el Old Bailey.

Flautín, Flautas, Oboe, Trompetas, Tubas, Trombones, Bombos, Violines, todos ellos y más se sincronizaban a la perfección para hacerle sentir vivo, para hacerle sentir la música en todo su ser.

Respiró profundamente y se sintió de nuevo transportado por esa obra maestra hacia la victoriosa resistencia rusa por la cual había sido escrita por Tchaikowsky, o incluso podía imaginarse en el Carnegie Hall en su inauguració pesar que no tenía nada que ver con la historia de los Estados Unidos, recordaba como más de una vez se había interpretado esta obra para celebrar la independencia.

Sonrió recordando como adoraba los festejos del 4 de julio. Sus fuegos artificiales que jamás volvería a ver con sus ojos. El olor a Hot Dog. La presencia de su hija. Las risas con sus amigos. El sexo en la playa que solía tener y del cual hacía años no disfrutaba…

Se sintió de nuevo deprimido.

Y justo cuando la música estaba en todo su esplendor en su magnifico Crosley CR6249A de última generación el cual había comprado por Amazon a un precio la mar de asequible, de repente, dejó de sonar. El sonido que hace el disco cuando alguien quita sin miramientos la aguja sobre él le alertó que alguien había llegado.

Temió por que el vinilo se hubiera rayado.

Aspiró el aroma a un caro perfume francés y enseguida la reconoció.

Normalmente era consciente de que sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado, sin embargo si ponía la música tan alto era por que quería olvidarse del mundo durante un buen rato sin estar pendiente si escuchaba o olía algo. O si recibía alguna visita.

-Te ibas a quedar sordo.

Castle gruñó.

-¿Te imaginas? Ciego y sordo. Que desperdicio. –Se irguió quedando sentado en su sillón- ¿La próxima vez, podrías tener más cuidado, por favor?

-Por supuesto, hijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mamá?

-Es viernes.

-Oh cierto… Te toca comprobar que esté vivo.

Martha Rodgers hizo una mueca de tristeza. Por suerte su hijo no la podía ver, aunque sabía que él era consciente de todo y sabía interpretar a la perfección ese silencio.

Alargó su mano y acarició con ternura el rostro de su hijo. Su pequeño, o no tan pequeño, que ya contaba con 42 años, era el hombre de su vida, y se sentía realmente mal al no poder ayudarlo, al no poder evitar que sufriera y eso era algo que le atormentaba desde siempre.

Primero fue cuando con seis años le hizo la temida pregunta. ¿Dónde está mi padre? Ella no supo como contestarle y finalmente le tuvo que contar una historia que poco a poco fue acercándose a la verdad. Él se acostumbró al hecho de no tener padre… Más tarde, no pudo evitar que sufriera con las primeras decepciones en el amor, a la tierna edad de los quince años, o al sentirse fuera de lugar en una escuela que había entrado por su increíble talento en literatura.

Después, no pudo evitar que sufriera con su divorcio, o con algunos momentos duros con las ventas de sus primeros libros, sin embargo él siempre tenía una sonrisa y una positividad que le ayudaban a dirigir su vida sin preocuparse, de fiesta en fiesta, de chica en chica, de libro en libro, cuidando de Alexis, hasta que llegó el momento más crudo de su vida, dos años atrás.

El último golpe que no había podido evitar. El peor de todos y con ello… El distanciamiento de Alexis, su encierro personal, su alejamiento de la realidad… Su soledad.

-Pues ya ves-dijo Richard, sacándola de sus pensamientos- Estoy bien-dijo a pesar que no sonó convincente.-Aunque sabes que no hace falta que te preocupes y vengas… Puedes llamarme… o Puedes hablar con…

-Me encanta visitar a mi hijo, ya que no me deja vivir con él.

Ella había estado un tiempo viviendo con él cuando se había divorciado de su segundo marido, se había arruinado y Rick aun cuidaba de Alexis.

Sin embargo, desde su ceguera… Todo había cambiado.

Martha bajó su mano y apretó la de Rick. Éste hizo una mueca, casi sonriendo.

-Deberías afeitarte…

-Ya sabes que Melisa…

-¿Cuándo viene?

-Cuando yo la llame.

-¿Y piensas hacerlo o dejarás que te crezca más la barba?

Castle bufó.

-¿Y que más da?-se encogió de hombros- Seguro que me hace más interesante…

-Pensaba que la habías contratado para que te ayudara una o dos veces por semana…

-Si, pero le he dado vacaciones indefinidas…

-¿Y Alicia?-preguntó Martha mirando todo a su alrededor- Esto está hecho un desastre…

-Madre-masculló Castle apretando sus labios- No te preocupes ok, Alicia vendrá mañana lo limpiará todo y ya está. Melisa puede venir el lunes y afeitarme…Aunque estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo yo solito-dijo alzando los dos pulgares.

-Si… Pues la última vez te diste un buen corte…Si quieres puedo yo…

-No, es igual.

-Ya noto tu confianza-contestó Martha en un tono se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.-¿Y la reunión?

-Ya fui.

-¿Y como te fue?

-Pues como siempre- estiró todo su cuerpo- Luke quejándose… Marge llorando, lo mismo de siempre… Voy, escucho las penas de otros…y…Ah, bueno vino una chica nueva.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, parece joven.

Martha sonrió.

-¿Y…?

-Y nada. Parece tener muchos problemas, y aún no estoy seguro del motivo que la llevó a la reunión.

-¿Y si vas y le preguntas?

Rick soltó una risa irónica y de repente se vio acudiendo de nuevo a la reunión para buscar a esa chica… No. Si iba a la reunión era por satisfacer los deseos de redención de su madre, no por otra cosa.

-Preguntar cual es el problema es lo primero que te dicen que no hagas, sabes. Tiene que salir de uno mismo…

-Pues yo creo hijo, que tal vez si ella entabló conversación contigo, tal vez puedas ayudarla… Además, si le preguntas no creo que sea capaz de pegar a un ciego

-No sé si fiarme madre...-Estaba seguro que esa chica... Sería capaz de pegarle si la ponía de los nervios, fuera ciego, sordo o mudo.

-Si le ayudas sería un bonito gesto Richard.

-No creo que ella vuelva.

-Pues tú SI tienes que volver-Martha se levantó- El miércoles. No lo olvides.

-No, apuntalo en el calendario y luego lo leo JA JA JA.

-No tiene gracia-Martha se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Hasta el viernes, cariño.

-Hasta el viernes, madre-sonrió Castle.

A pesar de sus quejas, adoraba las visitas de su madre. Suspiró y volvió a recostarse cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse después de escuchar como ella le dejaba un mensaje de alerta para el miércoles en su agenda electrónica. Ahora no había forma de olvidarse de esa estupida reunión.

* * *

Apretó el botón de su reloj especial de su muñeca y una vocecilla cantó la hora.

Tocó la puerta y tras recibir un sonoro 'Adelante', entró en aquella sala justo cuando Luke estaba contando que había estado apunto de caer de nuevo en las drogas.

Suspiró.

Anthony le dio la bienvenida. Él, en un ágil y elegante movimiento, casi de ninja, desplegó su bastón blanco, el cual normalmente no utilizaba gracias a las leves sombras que conseguía ver; pero con las prisas que llevaba, no quería parecer un inútil y tropezarse.

Avanzó alrededor de las sillas, mientras que los presentes decidieron seguir escuchando y Luke siguió hablando para no hacerle sentir peor.

Le dio con el bastón a las patas de una silla. Posó la mano en el respaldo y comprobó que estaba vacía. Se sentó.

Aspiró hondo y a sus fosas nasales llegó un reconocido olor a cerezas.

-Tú…-susurró.

-Si, por lo visto no habían más sillas vacías-contestó irónica y de mala gana, pues al otro lado de la sala habían tres sillas vacías.

-Pues puedes cambiarte si lo deseas-dijo captando el tono. Castle clavó su perfil al frente, de dónde provenía la voz de Luke y decidió ignorar a la chica de su izquierda.-O puede que al ser coja prefieras quedarte aquí, Beckett bueno Kate…-terminó recordando su nombre cuando se habían conocido.

Kate frunció sus labios y clavó su dura mirada en el cuerpo de él, a pesar que sabía que no podía verla. Sintió una rabia crecer en su interior y al mismo tiempo se preguntó como él sabía de su discapacidad.

Cruzó sus brazos y volvió a mirar al frente… Había sido un tremendo error regresar a Nueva York y sobretodo, acudir de nuevo a esa absurda reunión…

Pero lo que si tenía claro es que no iba a dejar amedrentarse por ese hombre... Si quería guerra, la tendría, pero nadie le contestaba así y se iba de rositas... Claro que ella se lo había buscado con el tono ácido con el que le había hablado...


	3. Chapter 3

**Holi! Esta vez es un poquito más corto... Y vamos avanzando lentamente. Ains... Espero que os siga gustando :)**

**Gracias por leer y por comentar!**

* * *

¿Cómo podía haberse dado cuenta siendo ciego?

-Debes preguntarte por que sé lo tuyo…-le había susurrado él, apenas torciendo su cuello para acercarse a ella.

-No-masculló- Intento escuchar.

-Si, claro, y yo le estoy viendo las tetas a Emily.

Kate había mirado a la cara de Rick. Se mantenía quieto hacia el frente y ese día cubría sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras.

Su mirada volvió hacia el frente, dónde al otro lado del círculo que formaban todas las sillas estaba sentada Emily, una chica rubia de unos veintitantos, con buen escote y que hablaba sobre sus problemas con las drogas.

Kate parpadeó un par de veces y decidió ignorar las palabras de Castle y sobretodo la sonrisa socarrona que lucía en su rostro.

Intentó concentrarse con los problemas de cada uno, y en más de una ocasión pensó en participar, sin embargo no lo hizo.

-Nos vemos el miércoles que viene… -Avisó Anthony, dando por concluida la reunión.

Ese era el momento preferido de Kate, cuando la reunión finalizaba y se despedían comiendo un par de galletas para luego largarse y olvidarse de todo.

Pero había algo que no la dejaba tranquila.

¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta de su cojera si era ciego?

Kate bufó y borró de sus pensamientos la pregunta que llevaba toda la hora formulándose.

Se levantó para cojear hasta el rincón de la sala dónde una mesa repleta de galletas y vasos con limonada la esperaban.

-¿Cómo estas, Kate?-preguntó Anthony detrás de ella.

Kate se giró con una galleta en la mano y le contestó, más por educación y por respeto hacia la amistad que Anthony tenía con su amiga Lanie que por ganas de entablar una conversación.

Sin embargo, y estirando la conversación al máximo, Kate no pudo evitar mirar a Rick por encima del hombro de Anthony.

Aquello no pasó desapercibido para el hombre, quien se giró para buscar el objeto de distracción de la última incorporación a las reuniones.

Sonrió.

Castle charlaba a unos metros con Charlie, un chaval de no más de dieciséis años.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-¿A Charlie?

Kate hizo una mueca.

-Ah… Te refieres a Rick… Si, te he visto hablar con él por lo bajo un par de veces mientras Derek se abría…

Anthony se calló. Kate lo miró expectante.

-Tendrás que venir más para saberlo, creo que el próximo miércoles hará un mes que Rick no participa y tal vez se anime a hablar… O pregúntaselo a él.

-No gracias-musitó Kate y dio un mordisco a su galleta.

Anthony se encogió de hombros y se despidió de ella para hablar con Emily.

Unos minutos después, Kate y otros tantos, salían de la iglesia.

Kate buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón el cigarrillo de vapor y luego las llaves del coche mientras caminaba por el pequeño camino de cemento entre el verde césped que relucía por el sol.

Hizo repaso mental para recordar donde había aparcado cuando escuchó la voz de Castle detrás de ella.

Se detuvo.

-No… Oye… Si es una urgencia no pasa nada… Ya… ya me buscaré la vida- suspiró y dio por terminada la conversación por su móvil.

Kate se quedó mirando como guardaba su teléfono en el bolsillo de su vaquero.

Se quedó mirándole fijamente. En otra ocasión le hubiera encantado conocer al escritor, saber más cosas de él, pero aquella situación no era agradable para ninguno de los dos.

A su mente regresaron los recuerdos de aquella firma de libros años atrás…

-¿No te ibas?

Kate se sobresaltó.

-¡Maldita sea!-masculló-¿Cómo demonios lo haces?

Castle no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la indignación de la chica. Se encogió de hombros cuando paró de reír.

Le resultaba cómico poder aprovecharse de la situación.

Kate se acercó a él y se cruzó de brazos a su lado.

-En serio… ¡Eres ciego!

-Y tú no eres delicada… -hizo una pausa- Te contaré mi secreto… Tengo súper poderes.

Kate rodó los ojos.

-No es de buena educación poner los ojos en blanco a un ciego.

-No me vengas con tonterías-masculló Kate- Iba a decirte si te acerco a ningún lado pero ahora te vas andando.

-No pienso suplicarte.

-Ok, mejor-Kate echó a caminar pero dos pasos después se detuvo. Se giró y Castle seguía allí, sin moverse.

Beckett volvió a acercarse.

-¿Te han dejado tirado?

-Algo así.

Kate expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de hacer una tregua, lo preguntó:

-¿Te llevo algún sitio?

* * *

Kate pegó un frenazo.

-Conduces de pena-dijo Castle a su lado- Hasta un ciego lo puede ver… ósea notar-dijo aposta y aguantándose la sonrisilla, sabiendo que Kate debía estar matándole con la mirada.

Beckett torció su rostro y entrecerró sus ojos mirando a su copiloto.

-¿Por qué no llevas cambios y frenos en el volante? ¿Qué coche es? Parece uno grande…

Kate no apartaba la mirada de él, casi perdida en sus facciones.

-Un Range Rover Sport. Es grande. Y… ¿Cómo sabes que no llevo…?

Castle alzó la mano interrumpiendo la pregunta de ella.

-Por los frenazos que metes, supongo que tu pierna te impide conducir a la perfección.

Kate carraspeó y no dijo nada más. Volvió a mirar al frente y repiqueteó con sus dedos en el volante. Ese hombre la sacaba de quicio.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo presente en el trayecto hacia la casa del escritor.

Encendió la radio y cambió varias veces de emisora. Volvió a apagarla.

-¿Tu madre?

-¿Qué?-contestó Rick.

-La señora pelirroja del otro día… Quien no te ha recogido hoy.

-Ah… No. Alicia, mi asistente.

-Pues vaya asistente-murmuró Kate.

-Lo sé.

Kate frunció el ceño y le miró de reojo. Se centró en las indicaciones del GPS para ir hasta la casa del escritor, mientras pensaba en cada una de las ocasiones que la había asustado con su presencia repentina o con esa contestación ante un murmullo.

-Es tu oído.

Kate volvió a pegar un frenazo, esta vez ya frente al edificio del escritor. Un increíble edificio en el Soho.

Beckett miró al escritor.

-Es gracias a tu oído que te desenvuelves mejor… ¿No?

-Te lo he dicho, son súper poderes.

Kate le dio a un botón para quitar el seguro de las puertas. Una clara invitación para que él se bajara y se largara de su coche.

-Si, es mi oído… Pisas más fuerte de un pie que de otro, por eso supuse que llevas una prótesis. ¿Me equivoco?

-Pierna izquierda-dijo Kate.

-Ya…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Bueno… Gracias por acercarme-dijo Castle algo incomodo pero sin moverse.

-¿Te…? –Kate lo miró- Espera… Que… voy a ayudarte.

Kate se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y la tendió la mano a Castle.

Beckett miró su propia mano y la apartó moviendo su cabeza, recriminando su estupidez.

Le agarró del brazo con cuidado y el escritor posó su mano sobre la mano de ella.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados durante unos segundos que ambos les pareció una eternidad.

-Gracias-musitó Castle, no muy dado a las muestras de gratitud ni muy a favor de las ayudas de los demás.

-Nada…-de nuevo Kate movió la mano en un gesto para restarle importancia y de nuevo arrugó la nariz al ver que él no podía verla- Bien...Pues…

-¿Te debo un café?

* * *

-¿Y que le contestaste?-preguntó Jenny con los codos apoyados en la mesa, mientras Lanie a su lado también miraba expectante a Kate.

-Que no.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿No subiste a tomarte un café? ¿O quedasteis otro día?

-No-negó Kate mientras movía su cabeza y luego acercaba la cañita de su bebida a sus labios.

Sorbió y sonrió cuando tragó, dejando un suave sabor a lima y menta mezclado en su boca. Relamió sus labios.

-Kate Beckett eres tonta-bufó Jenny-¿Cuánto hace que no tienes una cita?

-No era una cita, era un café-dejó el vaso en la mesa-Además, el tío es un estupido, y yo me siento incomoda con él…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué puede que él sepa todos tus males?-preguntó Lanie.

Kate enarcó una ceja.

-Tú lo has dicho… Ese hombre sabía que llevabas una prótesis aun siendo ciego.

-Puede que alguien se lo haya dicho.

-Anthony te lo dijo, es poco probable que alguien se vaya de la lengua…

Jenny dio un trago a su zumo de naranja. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Kate, teniendo en cuenta que su ascendencia irlandesa le obligaba a beber alcohol.

Kate sonrió ante esos pensamientos y luego bajó su mirada para perderse en sus manos.

Si se concentraba aun podía sentir el suave tacto de los dedos del escritor sobre su dorso.

-¿Te vas a instalar aquí definitivamente?

Kate negó.

-Iré y vendré… Por ahora me quedo en mi apartamento… El miércoles volveré a la estupida reunión.

Lanie no pudo evitar sonreír. Si, sería estupida, pero ya nadie le obligaba a ir, si estaba yendo a las reuniones era por que quería ella misma o tal vez por que quería encontrarse con Castle en un lugar neutral.

-Pues yo creo… -Jenny intentó hablar pero en ese momento alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Chica!-Javi se acercó a Kate por detrás y la abrazó por la espalda, dejando prácticamente todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella. – ¿Cuanto hacía que no te veía?

Kate se removió y torció su cuerpo para encarar a su amigo quien volvió a abrazarla, esta vez apretándola contra su pecho.

-Te echaba de menos. Por lo visto has estado ocupada… Conociendo gente nueva…-Lanie golpeó el brazo de su novio cuando este se sentó a su lado.

-Auch.

-Hola Kate-Ryan, tan contenido y educado como siempre, le sonrió y le abrazó, más delicadamente que el ex militar-¿Cómo estás?

Kate se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Feliz de estar con vosotros.

-Ya tocaba-se quejó Esposito.

-Javi-masculló Lanie.

-Déjalo, siempre ha sido un bocazas.

Espo le sacó la lengua a su amiga. Kate miró a todos… Era verdad, desde el accidente siempre se ausentaba durante meses, regocijándose en sus penurias.

-Pues este bocazas tiene noticias.

Ryan torció el gesto.

Miró a Jenny que acariciaba la mano de su marido y ambos miraron a la policía.

-Ok, este bocazas primero-señaló Javi a Kevin.

Kevin sonrió.

-Tenemos noticias.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-Vamos a ser papás-confesó Jenny con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro mientras Ryan sonreía de la misma forma.

Kate intentó hacerse la sorprendida cuando ambos le confirmaron que la rubia estaba embarazada de casi tres meses.

Los cinco se abrazaron y la pareja fue felicitada por sus amigos.

Sin embargo, un momento después se excusó diciendo que se encontraba cansada y que se marchaba para casa.

-Vamos es pronto, tenemos que celebrar-se quejó Espo.-Además aun no te he contado las otras noticias…

-Estoy agotadísima. Otro día me lo cuentas.

Espo bufó como un niño.

Kate negó.

A pesar que él era el que más le podía entender, él era el que más le insistía a la hora de verse y salir.

Lanie les dedicó una mirada a todos y tras dejar que se despidiera de todos, acompañó a Kate hasta la calle para buscar un taxi.

-¿Estas bien?-se paró en la acera.

-Sólo estoy cansada.

La forense asintió.

-Oye… Te veo bien con Javi.

-Tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos-dijo la chica riendo- Oye… Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea…

Kate asintió y se abrazó a su amiga y finalmente paró un taxi y se subió a él.

Lanie regresó adentro y se sentó junto su novio y sus amigos.

-¿Creéis que aceptará el puesto en la doce?

Ninguno dijo nada.

-Lo que tengo claro es que no dejará de ir a esas reuniones por suerte-sonrió Lanie. Jenny le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ryan y Espo se miraron sin comprender nada y decidieron no participar y beber de su botellin de cerveza.

* * *

-Cariño, estoy en casa-cerró la puerta con el pie y caminó hasta dejar el bolso en la isla de la cocina mientras miraba todo a su alrededor en penunmbra.

Castle estaba recostado en el sofá.

-No me pregunto quien más puede venir si no eres tú, no hace falta que te anuncies madre.

Martha se acercó hasta dónde estaba él y encendió una lamparita.

-Alicia o Melisa.

-Ya te dije que Melisa no siempre viene y Alicia... -Castle cambió drasticamente de tema- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es viernes, no?

-Jueves.

-¿Y a que debo tu visita?

Martha carraspeó algo incomoda. No sabía como decirle aquello a su hijo.

-Vengo a buscar unos libros que Alexis me pidió.

-¿Alexis?-el tono de voz de Castle era completamente apagado. Se notaba lo triste y dolido que se sentía incluso cuando sólo se nombraba a su hija.- ¿La has visto?

-No, mañana… Mañana viajo a Praga, cariño.

-Ya…-suspiró- Sus cosas siguen en su habitación.

Alexis estaba estudiando en Europa y al parecer se iba a encontrar con su abuela en Praga.

-Deberíais.

Castle alzó la mano para que no continuara. Martha tomó su mano entre las suyas y las apretó.

-Richard…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Ok-suspiró- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Alicia tuvo una urgencia y no me pudo venir a buscar… Por lo demás bien, lo de siempre, relatos aburridos... y... Sabes... es curioso te confundieron con ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Será por el pelo.

-¿Pero quien se confundió?

-Kate.

-¿Quién es Kate?-Martha hizo una pausa-Oh… La chica de la que me hablaste… Volvió.

-Si, y me trajo a casa…

-Oh, vaya.

-No fue nada-dijo Castle cruzándose de brazos- Fue un simple gesto de cortesía… No iba a dejar a un ciego tirado…

-No me gusta que hables así, hijo.-Martha miró su reloj- Tengo prisa sólo he venido a por eso, pero la semana que viene… Cenaremos juntos. ¿Ok?

-Ok…-Castle tomó aire- Madre, puedes decirle que… ¿Que la echo de menos?

-Desde luego.

Martha miró con cariño a su hijo y finalmente le dejo a solas. Sólo esperaba que el hecho que ella hubiera convencido a Alicia para que no fuera a recogerlo a reuniones y se inventara excusas funcionara.

Odiaba verlo tan sólo y estaba segura que aquella chica le haría bien.

**Su review es mi sueldo ;) Gracias por colaborar jajajaja :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avisos previos e importantes: 1. Siento que sea corto. 2. Espero que este capítulo os guste... es diferente... y es centic Beckett. Solo ella, asi que espero no decepcionar. 3. No os confundais con los Flashbacks. 4. thanks por leer y thanks por comentar.**

* * *

Respiró agitada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. Sus pulmones ardían y sentía la necesidad de parar.

Y así lo hizo. Frenó lentamente y se inclinó dejando escapar el aire denso de sus pulmones intentando calmar su respiración y su pulso.

Sus manos se posaron en sus rodillas mientras descansaba sus piernas fortalecidas de tanta carrera.

Miró a su alrededor y sonrió viendo como las hojas de los árboles empezaban a caer. Algunas rojizas resistían en sus copas.

Adoraba esa zona para poder olvidarse de todo y echar a correr, dar vueltas por el pasto verde, por los caminos de cemento, perderse en sus pensamientos mientras el frío aire azotaba en su cara y despeinaba su pelo cuando aceleraba.

Disfrutaba sentir como forzaba los músculos de sus piernas.

Respiró hondo y se irguió echando a caminar.

No iba a dejar de hacer aquello por nada del mundo. Desde que había cumplido veinte años, cada mañana durante todos los días del año salía a correr.

El detonante había sido la muerte de su padre… Deseaba huir de todo… Correr. Y empezó a correr para poder huir.

Luego su entrenamiento diario se había intensificado a causa de su trabajo.

Se paró en una de las muchas fuentes de Central Park y se inclinó para beber un poco de agua. Dio dos tragos y el tercero lo escupió a un lado sintiendo su boca húmeda y fresca, algo que necesitaba desde que había empezado su carrera.

Miró su pulsímetro y leyó las marcas. Había corrido cinco km.

No estaba nada mal.

Kate apartó algunos mechones sueltos y deshizo su coleta de su larga melena castaña oscura y ondulada. Se lo volvió a recoger sin olvidarse un solo mechón y pasó su mano por su pecho para secarse algunas gotas que habían escurrido al beber.

Su camiseta negra de licra se ceñía a su busto a diferencia de los shorts morados que se ajustaban a su cintura pero dejaban libres sus muslos, algo que adoraba, sobretodo por el aire que corría entre sus piernas.

Se sentía viva.

Siempre usaba ese estilo de ropa para correr, era como un ritual. Se levantaba antes del amanecer y buscaba esa ropa, se ataba las zapatillas deportivas de un azul intenso y bajaba las escaleras de su apartamento en Tribeca dispuesta a correr hasta Central Park y perderse por allí.

Sintió una gota de sudor caer por su nuca y miró su reloj. Era momento de regresar a casa y darse una buena ducha antes de ir a trabajar.

Retomó la carrera cada vez corriendo más rápido, ignorando todo el cansancio.

No había nada mejor que poder salir a correr y olvidarse de los problemas, concentrarse en eso, en simplemente correr…

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las zapatillas deportivas. En dirección a su baño fue desnudándose y tirando la ropa por el camino… Una de las ventajas de vivir sola, podía desnudarse y hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera.

Se tomó una relajante ducha de agua templada y mientras se anudaba la toalla a su cuerpo, empezó a sonar su móvil.

Kate corrió hasta encontrarlo y contestó al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola Lan-sonrió- Si, claro, cada día salgo a correr. Hoy… ¿Jueves? ¿Una fiesta? Por mi estupendo…-Kate se quitó la toalla mientras buscaba su ropa- Si ahora voy a ir a trabajar… -hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a su amiga- Ok, te veo esta noche entonces, besis.

Colgó y tiró el móvil a la cama mientras desnuda se movía por su habitación buscando que ponerse… Desde luego, esa noche para salir tendría más problemas para elegir.

* * *

El bullicio y el ambiente cargado del bar fue lo primero que la recibieron al abrir la puerta del local.

Kate pudo comprobar que a pesar de lo temprano que era, estaba a reventar de gente. El suelo se pegaba bajo sus tacones altos. Adoraba usar tacones.

El bar irlandés al que habían acudido esa noche era famoso en esa zona de Manhattan y al parecer, hoy más teniendo en cuenta que un buen grupo de fornidos seguidores de Rugby estaban pegados en la televisión viendo la final del seis naciones entre Irlanda y Francia.

Sin embargo ni ella ni sus amigos estaban ahí por el deporte.

Lanie la había llamado para invitarla a una fiesta de despedida de su novio, el detective y amigo de Kate, Javier Esposito.

Espo dejaba la 54. Se iba a la 12 para ser compañero de un tal Kevin Ryan, que era el que había organizado esa fiesta de despedida junto con el compañero de Espo en su comisaría, Tom Demming.

Y ahí estaban todos reunidos, los muchachos de la 54, algunos de la 12, Espo, Lanie y Ryan. Y cerveza. Y whisky.

El alcohol corría como el agua y la risa escandalosa de Lanie llegó a sus oídos.

La forense saludó a Kate a lo lejos y ésta se acercó hasta ellos sonriendo.

-Un poco más y llegas cuando estemos todos borrachos…

-No vais por mal camino-contestó Kate riendo y robándole una cerveza a Tom- Hola Tommy.

-Hola Kate-Demming le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Lanie entrecerró los ojos mirando a ambos, y los dos rieron.

-¿No te da pena…?

Tom la miró sin comprender.

-El capullo este-Kate se alejó levemente de Tom para colgarse del cuello de Espo- te abandona como me abandonó a mi… ¿¡Que te parece!?

Tom se encogió de hombros y se rió.

-¿Qué tiene la doce, Espo?

-¿Una forense increíble?-contestó Lanie por él.

-Oh claro… Tiran más dos…-Espo calló a tiempo a Kate con su mano tapando su boca.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Tú también podrías venir.

-Yo estoy bien en mi puesto…-Kate se encogió de hombros. Ninguno decidió seguir la conversación y menos cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito de los seguidores de Rugby.

Kate se quedó mirándolos y se mordió el labio.

-¿Alguno interesante?-preguntó Lanie a su lado un rato después.

Kate asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza número cinco de la noche.

-Hoy me iré con alguno de esos-señaló a uno de ellos en concreto, fornido, de cuerpo atlético y fuerte, rubio y con la misma tolerancia al alcohol que Kate- Tendré que consolarle… Francia los está machacando.

Ambas rieron y regresaron con el grupo que reían y bebían sin parar.

-¿Ves por qué se va a la doce? No sé va por ella-dijo Tom señalando a la novia de Espo- Se va por él-señaló a Ryan.

Ryan sonrío. A Kate le había caído bien desde el principio, le parecía un buen detective y tenía unos bonitos ojos azules. Era simpático y muy leal, además de que le encantaba su ascendencia irlandesa… Él era el único que podía seguirle el ritmo cuando se retaban con alcohol de por medio.

-¿Ya has hablado con ella?-preguntó Kate acercándose a Ryan, y alejándolo del resto del grupo.

-¿Qué?

Ellos se conocían desde hacía un par de meses donde un caso de Espo se había mezclado con la mafia irlandesa y habían contado con la ayuda de un grupo de la doce, entre ellos Kevin Ryan. Desde entonces eran amigos, y más ahora que el latino y el irlandés serían compañeros.

-Llevas toda la noche observándola en la distancia…

Ryan miró a Beckett rápidamente. Kate sonrió mirando a la barra dónde una chica rubia con la cara llena de pecas discutía con un cliente que llevaba toda la cara pintada con la bandera de irlanda.

-Vamos, ¡Está en apuros!

Ryan negó moviendo la cabeza nervioso y completamente sonrojado.

-No no…-Kate lo empujó por la espalda-.

-Oye Kev, como no vayas tú… Pienso ir yo.

Ryan frunció el ceño y Beckett hizo un gesto de indiferencia, pasó por su lado y se acercó hasta la barra dónde estaba la camarera, aun peleando con el hincha.

-Hola-sonrió Kate mordiéndose el labio-¿Tienes algún problema?

Beckett miró a la chica y luego al muchacho, quien le sacaba más de dos cabezas de altura y era bastante fuerte.

Ryan no supo lo que fue que le dijo a la chica, ni tampoco lo que le dijo al pesado borracho seguidor de Rugby, lo que si supo que el golpe que Kate le dio con su rodilla en la entrepierna le dolería hasta la semana siguiente.

-Bueno y ahora que yo te he salvado… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Jenny.

-Ok, Jenny yo soy Kate… Y allí detrás tengo un amigo, Kevin, también irlandés… Que te quiere conocer.

Jenny alzó la vista y miró a Ryan quien miraba ambas chicas y le sonrió.

Le sirvió un chupito a Beckett y tras agradecerle por su ayuda y decirle que el chupito era gratis, saltó de la barra para ir a hablar con su pretendiente.

Kate se tomó el chupito de whisky al cual le había invitado la camarera y tras dejar el vasito en la barra se dirigió a la zona frente a la televisión para entablar conversación con un irlandés que le prestara más atención a sus piernas que lucía con esa falda corta y no a la televisión.

* * *

Lanie rebuscó entre sus llaves y finalmente encontró la que buscaba; la que abría el apartamento de su amiga.

Entró como si nada y cerró la puerta sin importarle si la despertaba. Era más de medio día.

Descorrió las cortinas y la vio allí tumbada en el centro del colchón, cubierta por una manta.

Beckett entreabrió los ojos toda despeinada y se fijó en su amiga. Farfulló un par de palabras incomprensibles y volvió a recostarse.

Lanie recogió el vaso vacío de la mesita junto la botella de Jack Daniels y la llevó a la cocina.

-Kate, levántate ya, no te lo repito más… ¡Date una maldita ducha!

Kate se giró quedando boca arriba y miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que mi amiga sea un poco menos cabeza dura y más responsable… Quiero…. Que no huya de los encuentros con sus amigos para refugiarse en un vaso de alcohol…

-Quieres demasiadas cosas Lan- Kate quedó sentada en la cama y masajeó su muslo- Oye me pasas…-señaló la prótesis que estaba tirada en el suelo al lado de la cama.

Lanie frunció el ceño mirando como Kate se movía haciendo un gran esfuerzo hasta el borde de la cama para colocarse la prótesis.

Kate la miró durante unos segundos y luego la testó. Vio como en el encaje estaba dañada y era imposible colocársela. Tendría que regresar a la ortopedia.

La dejó tirada mientras Lanie le repetía lo mismo de siempre "Te he dicho mil veces, cámbiate la prótesis… Te sentirás más cómoda…" y se levantó como pudo ayudándose en ella, quien la agarró de la cintura, caminando por la desordenada habitación hasta que alcanzó unas viejas muletas en el armario.

-De verdad Kate… ¿Qué hiciste anoche?-preguntó su amiga mientras revisaba la prótesis.

-Me creí una estrella del Rock…-murmuró mientras hacía pis- y empecé a golpear cosas… Con mi pierna-se encogió de hombros.

Terminó de hacer sus necesidades y se levantó de nuevo con la ayuda de las muletas. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Regresó hasta dónde le esperaba Lanie, quien había recogido por encima su habitación.

-¿Entonces, golpear cosas y beber?

Kate asintió apretando los labios.

-Eso es lo que tenías que hacer y por lo que te sentías cansada…

Beckett no dijo nada.

-¿Hasta cuando?

-¿mmm?

-¿Hasta cuando esperamos para tenerte de vuelta?

Beckett se dejó caer lentamente hasta sentarse en la cama tirando las muletas al suelo, tan solo vestida con un short y una camiseta, mirando con desprecio el muñón de su pierna.

-No vas a tenerme de vuelta…La Kate graciosa, divertida, sexy… La Kate que todos esperáis murió el día que murió mi pierna, Lanie.

La forense suspiró. Ella tenía claro que Kate no volvería a ser la misma, pero esperaba que avanzara un poco y sobretodo que las reuniones le funcionaran para mejorar su calidad de vida.

Lanie se sentó a su lado y acarició el brazo de su amiga hasta agarrar su mano.

-Escucha… Te entiendo.

Kate la miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Y una mierda me entiendes, Lan. ¿Tu que vas a entender? Tienes un novio que te quiere, tienes tus dos jodidas piernas… No sientes dolor… Ni tienes pesadillas…. Y encima no te sientes miserable al sentirte enfadada con el mundo por que tus amigos van a ser padres, por que cumplen sus sueños y son felices mientras… Yo….-Kate no podía parar de sollozar y dejó su discurso a medias aferrandose a los brazos de su amiga que la abrazaban con fuerza intentándola consolar.

Finalmente y un rato después consiguió calmarla mientras acariciaba las puntas rosas de su cabello, algo descolorido.

-Soy horrible… Soy una egoísta-dijo hipando.

-Has pasado por un trauma, es absolutamente normal-la excusó Lanie.

-No yo…

-No, no hablemos más de esto, ¿sabes que haremos? Pediremos Pizza y…-Lanie se levantó y encendió el portátil de Kate, dejándolo en la mesa- Buscaremos una buena prótesis para ti…-le guiñó el ojo.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír por que, a pesar de todo, su amiga no desistía ni la dejaba sola, por que a pesar de su cabezonería no abandonaba su causa.

* * *

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Un review? Recordad... Vuestros reviews es mi sueldo... y mi inspiración para seguir antes jajajajajaja


	5. Chapter 5

**Seguimos avanzando con la histo. Gracias por leer y por comentar. Have a nice weekend and peace ;)**

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó un buen rato después, mientras ella estaba concentrada, con la vista fija en la carretera y las manos en el volante.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Castle tenía la cabeza fija al frente, sus ojos azules de nuevo estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras y eso era algo que a Kate le molestaba.

Si había algo que le atraía de él, a pesar que intentara negárselo a toda costa, eran sus preciosos ojos azules.

Kate se quedó mirando de nuevo la carretera sin contestarle.

Ya llevaban cuatro semanas con ese ritual… Ella lo recogía cada tarde al terminar la reunión por que al parecer, su asistente tenía urgencias cada miércoles.

No se sentía muy segura sobre aquello y más de una vez había pensado que era una treta por parte del escritor… Sin embargo, cada vez que comprobaba que él se sentía tan incomodo como ella, lo olvidaba y le acercaba con gusto a su hogar.

Por muchos comentarios mordaces que se lanzaran no pensaba dejarle abandonado en la cuneta.

Y así llevaban, cuatro sesiones más con esos desconocidos que contaban sus experiencias, sus dudas y sus miedos como si nada, mientras ella era incapaz de abrirse del todo.

Salvo esa tarde.

Esa tarde había tomado valor y había hablado. No había sido mucho, apenas un comentario sobre como a veces se sentía fuera de lugar con sus amigos o con el mundo en general, pero; había intervenido y aquello ya era un avance.

-¿No piensas decirme nada?

-No.

-Ok-dijo Castle, quien no se iba a rendir- Cuéntame como es tu nueva prótesis.

-Oh joder…-Kate golpeó el volante- Para. Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Juegas conmigo…-masculló-.

Castle sonrió divertido.

-Lo hago con todo el mundo si es lo que te molesta…

-No, es que simplemente me pone de los nervios saber que eres capaz aun sin ver de enterarte de todo-suspiró-.

-Se nota que es nueva, simplemente eso… ¿Cómo es?

-Como todas las piernas ortopédicas…-Kate hizo una pausa- Falsas.

-Está bien… Pues si tu no me cuentas nada de tu pierna, yo no te contaré que tengo una nueva cafetera…Es más, no pienso invitarte de nuevo a tomar un café.

Kate aceleró y siguió su camino, curvando sus labios mientras intentaba no sonreír.

El cielo estaba oscuro a pesar de ser primavera y amenazaba con llover.

-Pues que sepas… Que esta vez habría aceptado.

Castle soltó un jadeo.

-Que mala eres.

Kate rió sin poder evitarlo. En el fondo y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, ese era su momento favorito del día, cuando acababa la reunión y se marchaba a casa en compañía de ese hombre, que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en su amigo y confidente.

Sobretodo, cada tarde de miércoles en las que ambos se sentaban juntos en el circulo de las sillas y de vez en cuando se mofaban sobre algunos absurdos comentarios de sus compañeros.

Anthony les había llamado la atención en más de una ocasión, sin embargo, Kate no podía evitar soltar comentarios ácidos acerca de lo mucho que se quejaban, sobretodo los niñatos insensatos enganchados a las drogas por vicio y Castle le seguía el rollo.

Giró a la izquierda y finalmente frenó bruscamente frente al edificio donde vivía Rick.

-Ya hemos llegado-Kate se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para bajar y ayudar a Rick a bajar sin embargo no se movió del sitio.

Se quedó mirándole. Un calor invadió su pecho.

-Entonces…

Castle sonrió. Realmente sentía curiosidad por saber más de ella. Llevaban cuatro semanas teniendo cortas conversaciones en el coche de vuelta a casa, y se sentaban juntos en las reuniones, necesitaba saber un poquito más.

-¿Quieres probar mi cafetera, no?

Kate asintió.

-¿Sabes que no puedo verte si asientes, verdad?

Beckett enrojeció.

-¿Y tu sabes que eres un grano en el culo, verdad?

Castle no pudo evitar reír mientras palpó sobre la bandeja del coche de Kate para buscar el certificado de minusvalía que le permitía aparcar en cualquier lado.

Kate lo colgó del retrovisor y suspiró.

* * *

Castle saludó al portero de su edificio y ambos subieron en el ascensor hasta la última planta.

Al entrar a su loft, detrás de él, Kate no pudo evitar a todos lados. Estaba decorado de una forma amplia para que él se pudiera mover con facilidad sin chocar con los muebles pero a la vez muy elegante y masculina. Con muy buen gusto.

-Entonces… Doy por hecho que no hay señora Castle.

-Pensaba que al conocerme…-dijo algo incomodo- Sabías que no-Kate se quedó mirando como él se desenvolvía con facilidad por su hogar sin necesidad de ayuda del bastón o de ella- Pero de todas formas, no he cambiado nada desde antes de…- se hizo el silencio-.

Kate caminó curioseando hasta detrás de la barra que separaba la cocina del salón. Se sentó en un taburete con esfuerzo y se quedó mirando la espalda del ex escritor.

Castle se giró y se sentó donde supuso que ella quedaba en frente. Le alargó la taza de un humeante y delicioso café y le dio un sorbo a la suya.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a hablar tú?

-¿En las reuniones?

Kate asintió de nuevo pero rápidamente contestó con un sonoro "Si".

-Hace casi seis meses que voy…. Empecé a hablar a los tres meses de acudir… No confío en la gente.

-Pero aquí estoy yo en tu casa…

-Tú estas más rota que yo- Castle intuyó la tensión y como la actitud de ella había cambiado- No me malinterpretes… No lo digo por tu pierna.

-Es un alivio.

-Es la energía que desprendes, Beckett bueno Kate-dijo sonriendo y llamándola así como la primera vez que habían hablado- Aun estas cerrada por completo a… aceptar tu condición.

Kate tragó saliva con fuerza y no dijo nada. Tenía un nudo que le impedía hablar a pesar que deseaba compartir con él, y sólo con él, como se veía incapaz de seguir hacia delante.

-Y sin embargo, sólo te han hecho falta seis sesiones para poder hablar… De lo que sea… Incluso has tardado menos que yo en meterte con Jake y sus temblores por la cocaína- Castle sonrío- Aunque eso es por que eres muy maligna.

Kate no pudo evitar reír y él la imitó.

Dieron varios sorbos a sus cafés y de nuevo disfrutaron del silencio que se impuso entre ambos, por lo menos ésta vez más relajados.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo, Kate?

Beckett alzó la mirada de su taza y miró a Castle, que hacía un rato se había quitado las gafas de sol y miraba a la nada con sus ojos azules.

Sonrío mordiéndose el labio.

-Depende de lo que sea.

-Sólo…- Castle se avergonzó- Sólo… ¿Puedo saber como eres?

-¿Cómo?

-Llevas cuatro semanas llevándome a mi casa… Y ahora, has entrado en ella, incluso me reconociste y sabes que era… Ese tipo que escribía-murmuró-Pero yo, no sé… No sé nada.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Kate estaba aterrada ante todo tipo de acercamiento.

Pero lo entendía a la perfección y finalmente dio el paso.

-Rick…-murmuró Kate, quien se había levantado y rodeado la islita hasta quedar de pie a su lado.

Castle se giró levemente y sintió las manos de Beckett sobre las suyas y las tomó apretándolas con delicadeza y alzándolas.

Posó ambas manos en cada lado de su rostro y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en su estomago.

Respiró entrecortadamente cuando los dedos de él se movieron lentamente y con suavidad sobre su frente y su nariz, sus cejas, sus parpados, sus pómulos.

El hombre sonrió.

Con su pulgar delineó sus labios y aquello hizo que ella sintiera como su pulso se aceleraba, intentándolo controlar. No pudo evitar quedar con su boca entreabierta.

Sus manos se movían ahora por su cabello, acariciándolo con una ternura que no esperaba.

Parpadeó una vez y sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba sin poder evitarlo justo en el momento que las manos de él regresaban a sus mejillas.

-¿Te… te he incomodado?-preguntó con miedo.

-No… Es solo… Hacía tiempo que no sentía a alguien tan cerca…-carraspeó y secó su lágrima con sus dedos.

La mano izquierda de él se posó en el hombro de ella y bajo. Beckett entrecerró los ojos viendo como su mano bajaba más de lo debido hasta casi tocar su pecho. Kate apresó con su mano derecha la muñeca de él, deteniéndolo.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriendo- Tenía que intentarlo…

-Que gracioso-masculló Kate, pero finalmente sonrío y soltó su mano.

Se quedó mirándole un segundo y finalmente se separó volviendo a su lugar.

-¿Entonces…-De nuevo se mordió el labio-Cómo crees que soy?

Castle se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio pensando las palabras perfectas para definirla sin ser tan evidente. Estuvo apunto de decirle que la imaginaba preciosa, pero no quería que lo malinterpretara.

-Pareces delicada-musitó y luego respiró hondo- Bueno en realidad no, tienes carácter… y tus facciones son duras como tu nariz y tus pómulos, me gustan.

Kate quedó satisfecha ante su declaración y Rick prosiguió.

-Tus labios son…algo carnosos… y Seguro que tienes una sonrisa perfecta, tienes una piel muy suave… y… tu pelo… ¿De que color es?

-Es castaño y tengo… las puntas rosas.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

-Oh-Castle se acomodó en su silla- Así que la pequeña Katie… es rebelde.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.

-Ok, Beckett bueno Kate.

-Tampoco así-contestó haciendo sonreír a Castle.

Los dos se quedaron callados.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Cómo que qué más?

-Bueno, algo más que te defina físicamente… Puedo imaginarte sabes.

-Oh…pues-en ese momento Kate se sintió más desnuda frente a él que si pudiera verla. Se sonrojó- Llevo pendientes en el cartílago, en el tragus y un par de aretes en el lóbulo.

-Y tu cabello es castaño con las puntas rosas, ondulado y bastante corto… Definitivamente eres rebelde… ¿Fue después de perder la pierna?

-¿El qué? ¿Lo del pelo?

-Si-contestó Rick.

Kate no contestó. Y no hizo falta respuesta. Castle lo tenía claro, sabía que se hacían locuras y tonterías cuando se pasaba por un trauma como el de ella, el cual aún no tenía idea pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella se lo contaría.

-Yo me dejé barba.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando… Dejé de escribir y de ver… Me deje barba- Castle hizo una mueca- Una barba tan larga como la de un Naufrago-rió y contagió a Kate a hacerlo.

Le gustaba su risa sincera y le gustaba ver que poco a poco tenía confianza con él.

-Tengo una amputación transfemoral-confesó Kate, con sinceridad. Vio la confusión en el rostro de Castle-¿No querías saber como era mi pierna? Ahora puedes… puedes imaginar hasta dónde soy yo misma…

-Por encima de la rodilla-musitó.

-Eso es… Ahora llevo una Ottobock 3R41… No tiene mucha movilidad y aún me estoy acostumbrado, pero es mejor que la que llevaba-susurró.

-Suenas como un robot.

-Lo sé.

-Pero al menos tu puedes caminar- contestó Castle dejando implícito que él, hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás recuperaría su visión ni su pasión por la escritura o la vida como años atrás.

Kate intentó hablar pero no supo que decir sintiéndose terriblemente mal y compadeciéndolo puesto que ella, tampoco podría recuperar su vida pero al fin y al cabo, se podía adaptar al máximo a diferencia de él.

-Creo… Creo que debo irme ya-Kate se levantó y recogió ambas tazas a pesar de las quejas de él- Nos vemos el miércoles que viene.

-Si…Ok-dijo Castle sabiendo que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar- Gracias por traerme Kate-dijo sentado, ya que ella le había dicho que sabía dónde estaba la puerta.

-Gracias por el café-contestó Kate y segundos después, cerró la puerta tras de ella dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

* * *

Kate jugaba con su tenedor removiendo la ensalada de pasta que tenía para cenar. Su codo estaba apoyado en la mesa y no prestaba atención a la conversación a su alrededor hasta que su madre repitió varias veces su nombre.

Alzó la vista y la vio a ella, a su padrastro Joe y al hijo de este, Jesse mirándola.

-¿Qué?

-Te preguntaba que como te había ido la reunión- intervino Johanna.

-Si, Mamá está interesada por saber como te va y si tienes algún novio… Algún tipo de ex adicto a algo o enfermo…

-Jesse cállate-masculló Kate molesta.

Jesse miró a su padre y éste le miró serio. Se pasó la mano por el cabello corto y rubio y se sentó más erguido mientras suspiraba.

Jesse era un adolescente de 14 años que Kate conocía desde hacía cinco cuando su madre se había vuelto a casar con Joe, un abogado de Manhattan que había conocido a través de un caso importante, un par de años atrás, o lo que es lo mismo, exactamente tres años después del fallecimiento de su padre, lo cual no le sentó muy bien.

La madre de Jesse había fallecido cuando el niño tenía tres años por lo que no recordaba nada de ella y quería a Johanna como si fuera su madre.

Sin embargo, Kate no tenía apenas relación con el hijo de su padrastro. Ni tenía intención de tenerla. Para Kate era un muchacho más, algo insufrible y demasiado correcto que acudía a una escuela elitista.

Beckett volvió a mirar a su madre y esta esperaba una respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te va llevando a Rick a su casa?

-Uhhh… Ahora es Rick.

La chica fulminó al efebo con la mirada y su madre lo regañó.

-¿Ha sido Lanie?-Johanna asintió- Pienso matarla.

-Me va bien-Kate fue escueta. Johanna suspiró al ver que su hija no progresaba y mucho menos con ella y Joe se mantenía al margen- El vino está delicioso.

Todos notaron como había cambiado de tema radicalmente.

-No deberías beber tanto, Katie.

-Soy mayorcita.

Ninguno de los presentes volvió a hablar. La cena transcurrió en el más estricto silencio y la absoluta incomodidad. Tras los cafés y una breve charla sin importancia, Kate se despidió de todos y salió de allí lo antes posible.

Lo único que tenía ganas era llegar a su apartamento, quitarse la prótesis y dormir como nunca.

No por nada el peor plan de ese día había sido la cena con su familia, algo que no solía hacer pero que no podía postergar por más tiempo. Por suerte, ya había pasado y no regresaría en un tiempo.

Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, no pudo evitar sentarse en el sofá y buscar uno de los libros de Rick y sumergirse en la lectura, tal vez condicionada por ese café que había compartido con él.

* * *

-Estas muy callado.

Castle se encogió de hombros y se recostó mejor en el sofá. A su lado, Martha disfrutaba de un café después de una estupenda cena con su hijo en la que el silencio había sido el protagonista.

Después de casi tres semanas en Europa de visita a Alexis, había regresado y ahora estaba allí para quedarse un par de días con su hijo, quien, extrañamente había aceptado que la pelirroja se instalara en la habitación de invitados.

-¿No quieres un café?

-Ya bebí uno antes.

-Es cierto. Vi dos tazas. ¿De quien…?

-Kate Beckett-musitó Richard.

Era una suerte que él no pudiera ver su cara en ese instante. La sonrisa y alegría de la actriz iluminaba su rostro. Poco a poco empezaban a salir las cosas como ella quería.

Apenas le había dado un empujoncito a su hijo para que rehiciera su vida después de todo lo vivido. Y tal y como hablaba de Kate… Ella era la indicada.

-¿Fue mal? ¿Por eso estas callado?

-Mamá, no tiene que ir bien o mal, es mi compañera de reuniones, simplemente me acerca hasta casa…-masculló algo cansado y molesto.

-Ok, que mala suerte que Alicia…

-Alto-interrumpió Castle- Ese tono lo conozco. ¿Qué has hecho?

-¿Qué he hecho?

-Madre…

-Ok, convencí a Alicia…

-¡No! No me digas que no viene a buscarme por que tú….-Castle bufó-¿No has pensado que tal vez me hubieran dejado tirado?

-No… Yo… Bueno hijo, sólo tienes que decirle a Alicia que regrese a buscarte el próximo miércoles… O me puedo quedar hasta el jueves que viene y te acerco y te recojo yo…

-¡No!-exclamó con énfasis.

-Ok, ya veo que tienes ganas de estar con tu madre… Me pregunto si no querrás que me quede estos días por si… Tengo noticias de Alexis.

Castle movió su cabeza en dirección a la voz de su madre. Desde luego su madre tenía mucha intuición y con él siempre acertaba.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-Algo hablamos… Pero para que yo hable… Primero tendrás que prometerme que no le dirás nada a Alicia.

Richard suspiró molesto.

-Está bien.

-Y también me contarás que pasó con Kate hoy.

-Me estoy arrepintiendo, madre…-Rick se sobresaltó al sentir los brazos de su madre acariciando su pelo pero finalmente sonrió.

**Un review para hacer feliz a esta writer? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellou! Aqui estoy actualizando más rápido, y agradeciendo todos los reviews que me dejais. Y a los que no, gracias por leer igual.**

**Centric Castle. Enjoy it.**

* * *

-¡Feliz Cuatro de julio!-escuchó como alguien gritaba a sus espaldas, en el jardín de su casa de los Hamptons.

Dio un sorbo a su mojito y vio como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer.

Cómo cada año, celebraban allí el día de la independencia con una parrillada, y litros de cerveza. Además de porciones industriales de Hot Dogs, Nubes de algodón en la hoguera de la playa, música, risas, helados y baños bajo la luz de la luna. Sin duda alguna era la mejor celebración que podían tener.

-¡Bonita fiesta, Ricky!-Castle le sonrió a un amigo y le lanzó la pelota de baseball que tenía entre las manos y acababa de recoger de sus pies.

Paseó por su jardín entre sus invitados y sonrió a su novia, Kaley; una modelo rubia que estaba hablando con unos amigos enfundada en un vestido negro y corto que deseaba quitarle en cuanto acabaran los fuegos artificiales en la orilla del mar.

Finalmente, se acercó hasta dónde estaba su pequeña, jugando en el jardín con algunos niños cerca de la piscina. Los niños lo estaban pasando genial con algunas camas elásticas y un par de balones de fútbol. Se agachó a su lado abrazándola.

-Mi princesa de fresa.

-Papi-exclamó Alexis colgándose de su cuello.

-Monito.

Alexis lo llenó de besos y le despeinó hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo. Cualquiera diría que hacía siglos que no se veían, sin embargo sólo habían pasado un par de horas separados.

Mientras ella jugaba con los hijos de los amigos de su padre, él compartía risas y conversaciones con los padres de estos.

Martha Rodgers miró la escena sonriendo y se acercó a los dos con una copa en la mano.

-Jo, pero no es justo.

-Es lo que prometimos, sólo tienes seis años…

-Tengo siete papi.

-Ok, Siete-rió-Aun así eres muy pequeña para ver el amanecer cariño y tu madre…

-Mami no diría nada…-Alexis hizo un puchero-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Martha interviniendo antes de que su nieta rompiera a llorar.

-Papi dice que cuando acaben los fuegos artificiales tendré que ir a dormir.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Estaba claro que si quería que sus amigos siguieran la fiesta y que Alexis se acostara era por que él planeaba ir a la playa a darse un baño y algo más con Kaley.

-Puede quedarse conmigo.

-¿Segura madre?

-Segura… Tú… Diviértete chico.-le susurró guiñándole un ojo- Eres joven.

Castle sonrió y abrazó a su madre mientras Alexis volvía a corretear por el jardín con los demás niños.

* * *

Pisó con ganas el pedal del acelerador pero sin soltar el freno. Adoraba hacer ese movimiento y disfrutar del sonido del motor al darle gas.

578 caballos bajo sus pies rugían mientras repetía la acción un par de veces parado frente al semáforo rojo, del mismo color que su nuevo Ferrari 458 Italia nuevo modelo. Recién estrenado. Un capricho que había desbancado a su antiguo Ferrari Superamerica que tanto adoraba.

Ese sin duda alguna tomaba el primer puesto.

El niño mimado de su colección de coches.

Aquél era su sueño. Desde niño, desde que su madre lo criaba como podía ganando dinero a base de esfuerzo y de castings por diferentes obras de teatro, desde que se había sacado el permiso de conducir lo supo: "Algún día tendré varios coches… Uno de ellos un Ferrari".

No se lo compró con su primer sueldo, ni con el segundo, pero ahora si, por fin, estaba en su poder.

Y adoraba conducirlo.

Era el coche que más cuidaba. Con el que más cómodo conducía y con el que tenía más tacto.

Sonrío acariciando el volante suavemente mientras volvía a pisarle esperando que el semáforo se pusiera verde.

Cada noche que salía hacía lo mismo. Antes de ir al local de turno se daba una vuelta por la ciudad, que entrada la noche, tenía un tráfico menos denso.

Apenas un par de coches y taxis entorpecían su paso por mitad de la quinta avenida.

Algunos se atrevían a retarle. Y él, encantado aceptaba el reto, sobretodo si se trataba de algún niñato con un Porche.

Ningún Porche era competencia para su pequeño. Ni siquiera los Carrera.

Los leds del semáforo se iluminaron en verde y soltó el freno acelerando a fondo. El rugir del motor que podía alcanzar los 325km/h ensordeció a los pocos transeúntes que había en la calle.

Subió el volumen de su estéreo. Los bajos de esa canción hacían vibrar el interior de su coche y las luces del exterior formaban diferentes sombras. Se encontraba en pleno subidón.

Sin apartar la vista de la carretera, pasó su mano por los asientos de piel del copiloto y rió, hoy ese asiento sería ocupado por alguna mujer que le entretuviera y le hiciera feliz por un rato.

De nuevo agarró el volante con ambas manos y movió sus dedos alrededor, tamborileando y aceleró hasta pisarle el culo a un taxi frente a él, giró el volante en un perfecto giro hacia la derecha y lo adelantó sin problema.

Sólo deseaba no encontrarse con ningún policía en ese momento… Estaba harto de pagar multas por exceso de velocidad.

Aquella maravilla tenía una aceleración de 100km/h en 3,4 segundos.

No se había gastado casi 300.000 dólares en esa maravilla para que acumulara polvo en el garaje de su casa. Tenía que disfrutarlo… Y lo estaba haciendo.

Frenó justo frente de Marquee. Uno de los más exclusivos clubs de moda en la noche de Manhattan.

Se bajó del coche con ese estilo que le acompañaba, recolocándose mejor su camisa negra que conjuntaba con unos pantalones negros ajustados. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba en su mejor momento, tanto profesional como personal.

Sonrió a unas chicas que estaban en la puerta y le lanzó las llaves a uno de los mozos del local que se encargaría de aparcar su coche.

Cuando el mozo pasó por su lado, le tendió un billete de 20 como propina al mismo tiempo que unos cuantos paparazzis se abalanzaron en su camino, cegándole con los flashes de sus cámaras.

-Vamos chicos, no seáis molestos…-Se quejó Castle mientras los apartaba y miraba la cola que algunos Neoyorkinos hacían para entrar en el club.

A él no le hacía falta. Ni tampoco entrada. No por nada era amigo del dueño, solía consumir bastante y de vez en cuando reservaba alguna mesa privada para algún evento.

Saludó con un movimiento de mano al portero de seguridad que apartó la cinta roja para que el pasara y entró al club, dónde la música a todo volumen lo recibió como casi cada noche de las últimas semanas.

Así era Rick Castle, una persona que vivía por y para la noche, de fiesta en fiesta.

Dos féminas le dedicaron una mirada sugestiva y él como todo el caballero que era las correspondió a ambas. Avanzó hasta la barra y le hizo señas a Brad, el barman. Éste enseguida le sirvió su copa de rigor. Rick le dijo algo y al momento las dos mujeres tenían una copa, cortesía del escritor.

Castle se acercó a ellas mientras la música envolvía el ambiente y acabaron bailando los tres juntos.

* * *

Horas después, entreabrió los ojos sin ver nada en la oscuridad lo cual era bastante común en él y no le daba importancia. Estiró su cuerpo sintiendo como estaba desnudo y abrazado por dos pares de brazos.

Sonrió con arrogancia y bajo su mano por la espalda de una de las chicas, moviéndose para poder salir de la cama.

Cómo pudo anduvo hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas de la habitación, reconociendo al instante la suite que siempre ocupaba en el Four Season.

Estiró su cuerpo y miró hacia el colchón. Sonrió al ver a la pelirroja y la rubia con las que había bailado la noche anterior allí recostadas y desnudas.

Regresó a su lado y empezó a despertarlas con besos y caricias.

Las risas y los gemidos inundaron la habitación e hicieron que olvidara su resaca.

Su vida era perfecta. Era guapo, rico, vivía de sus libros... Se acostaba con quien quería, tenía un hija encantadora... No podía pedir nada más.

* * *

Después de pasar toda la noche y parte del día encerrados en la habitación sin apenas salir de la cama, y disfrutando de fresas y champagne. Rick y las dos chicas se arreglaron con la misma ropa del día anterior y salieron del hotel.

Se pasaron el trayecto en ascensor entre risas y caricias.

Castle le dio un pico a la pelirroja, de la cual no recordaba su nombre, se rieron y prometieron verse de nuevo, lo cual ambos sabían que eso no sucedería.

La rubia esperaba su turno entre caricias en su lado izquierdo, pero cuando salieron, todo cambió...

No lo vio venir. Un hombre vestido con vaqueros y camisa de cuadros le embistió derribándolo y haciéndole caer al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Aturdido le miró sin comprender mientras llevaba su mano a su cabeza y veía como le reventaba la nariz de un solo golpe en su rostro.

La sangre corría como agua hasta su barbilla sintiendo un dolor intenso escuchando un grito a su alrededor.

-Derek-gritó la rubia, corriendo hacia el hombre que le había golpeado-¿Que haces?

-¿Que hago yo? ¿Que haces tú con este payaso?

Castle se frotó la frente y la nariz mirando el show frente a ellos mientras la pelirroja había desaparecido y él intentaba erguirse.

-¡Eres mi mujer, recuerdas!

-¿Estabas casada?-preguntó Castle desde el suelo. El hombre lo levantó de la camisa y le golpeó de nuevo.

-Derek, por favor-La rubia los separó de nuevo- Cariño, perdóname.

Castle estaba encogido en el asfalto sintiéndose mareado y aturdido mientras escuchaba como esos dos trataban de perdonarse y reconciliarse.

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue la pulsera del hospital en su muñeca. Enfocó mejor a pesar que la cabeza le iba a estallar y sentía una desagradable presión en su tabique nasal y pudo comprobar el blanco impoluto de la habitación.

Miró el techo y se removió con incomodidad en el momento que su doctor de confianza, el Dr. Aberdeen entraba en la habitación.

Intentó preguntar que había ocurrido pero estaba demasiado confuso.

Michael, cómo él le llamaba pues se conocían desde años atrás, se acercó hasta su cama con una carpeta en la mano.

-¿No recuerdas nada, Richard?

Castle alzó las cejas intentando recordar pero le fue imposible, negó.

-Te metiste en una pelea...

Durante los segundos que duró el silencio entre ambos, todas las imágenes desordenadas y confusas del día anterior apareciendo en su mente refrescándole la memoria.

-¡Y un cuerno! No...No fue una pelea...Un gilipollas me metió un puñetazo...-dijo molesto.

Se levantó algo torpe y tropezó agarrándose de la barandilla de su cama antes de acabar de morros en el suelo.

El médico no dejaba de observarle y de apuntar.

-Será mejor que te sientes, tenemos que hablar. Te hemos hecho un par de pruebas- Rick obedeció y se sentó en la cama, mientras Michael se sentaba a su lado- Y debemos hacerte un par más.

-¿Me ha pasado algo grave? Pienso denunciarle.

-No, realmente... Deberías darle las gracias.

-Si, la verdad-rió-su mujer folla que te cagas.

El doctor rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Te duele la vista?

Castle le miró de golpe y finalmente asintió.

-Rick, tengo malas noticias…-suspiró- Recuerdo que alguna vez me dijiste que te costaba enfocar y veías borroso.

Castle asintió sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

-Pero recuerda que siempre pensábamos que era por que me tiro horas escribiendo o por ahí… Y la fuerzo bastante.

El doctor asintió.

-Sólo… Contéstame esta pregunta: ¿Ves bien en la oscuridad?

Castle entreabrió su boca intentando hablar mientras pensaba y se quedó paralizado ante la pregunta y ante la respuesta. No. Nunca había visto bien en la oscuridad… Desde niño era bastante torpe por ese motivo.

-Tendremos que hacerte más pruebas… Ahora será mejor que descanses –le tendió una pastilla-Te ayudará a relajarte.

Castle se la tragó sin necesidad de agua y se recostó sin dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Se masajeó suavemente su nariz y finalmente se quedó dormido gracias al sedante.

* * *

Castle se miró unos segundos en el espejo y recolocó el nudo de su corbata azul.

Pasó su mano por su cabello y lo repeinó hacia atrás. Ignoró las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos que reflejaban tristeza que le rodeaba.

Respiró hondo e intentó calmar sus nervios. Entreabrió la puerta y escuchó el murmullo de los periodistas que le esperaban.

Cerró la puerta aterrado y volvió a mirarse en el espejo de ese baño.

-Vamos Rick, tu puedes...-se animó a si mismo y volvió a respirar mientras sus manos estaban aferradas al lavamanos, haciendo tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban quedando blancos.

Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara viendo como sus ojos brillaban. Estaba apunto de llorar.

Se acercó al máximo y miró sus ojos azules. Suspiró e intentó relajarse.

Finalmente, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta. Avanzó con paso firme creando una apariencia que no se parecía a nada en como se sentía en realidad.

La sala de actos de ese hotel estaba a rebosar de gente que había sido citada para una rueda de prensa, entre ellos fanáticos, periodistas y demás interesados en sus libros.

Echó un leve vistazo y se sentó tras larga mesa repleta de micrófonos y acompañado de su representante, su publicista, su editora, su abogado y algunos directivos de su editorial.

Echó un vistazo y en la ultima fila vio a su madre y algún que otro amigo y compañero de la profesión apoyándole en todo momento. Echó en falta a su pequeña princesa que ya contaba con doce años, sin embargo, no era necesario hacerla sufrir más.

Primero hablaron los demás, su editora y su representante contestaron algunas preguntas confirmando la rueda de prensa para expresar la interrupción de la gira de libros de Derrick Storm y la despedida del escritor del panorama narrativo, quien se tomaría un descanso necesario durante un tiempo indefinido, huyendo así de ser el centro de atención.

Escuchó atento hasta que llegó su turno, su despedida.

Las manos le sudaban y le temblaban por igual.

-Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por haber acudido a esta cita-carraspeó nervioso-Para mi es un halago el poder contar con vosotros… Y con mis seguidores… Sobretodo en un momento como este, que es difícil para mi, me hubiera gustado alargarlo…Aún no me he ido y ya preguntáis cuando volveré-sonrió- No lo sé, de pequeño escribía historietas y ni siquiera me imaginé vendiendo un solo libro-rió- Y aquí estoy, siendo una tras otra vez con cada libro Best Seller… Y miles de referencias en el Ledger, en el Times… -su voz se quebró pero no dejó que nadie se diera cuenta-Sólo intentaré…Volver lo antes posible-se levantó, a sabiendas que aquello sólo era una mentira y con el semblante serio salió de allí dejando a Paula que siguiera respondiendo preguntas, sin confesar el motivo de su descanso.

Lo único que se pudo escuchar durante unos segundos aparte de unos cuantos aplausos era el ruido de las cámaras al capturar el momento.

Castle salió de la sala de actos lo más rápido que pudo hasta que su madre lo alcanzó en el hall del hotel.

Le notó visiblemente afectado.

-Cariño... ¿Estas seguro de esto?

-No tengo otra opción madre...-suspiró- Me estoy quedando ciego-escondió su rostro en sus manos y dejó todos sus sentimientos fluir, llorando sin consuelo.

**Un review = Una sonrisa y un incentivo para escribir más :) yeah**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola. Siento tardar. Y que sea más corto que los demás... Gracias por todos los coments y por leerme.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo intentándose calmar. Su respiración era errática. Estaba agitada y sentía como sus manos temblaban y su pecho subía y bajaba rápido intentando boquear para conseguir hacer llegar más aires a sus pulmones.

Kate sabía lo que estaba sufriendo. Llevaba tiempo con ataques de ansiedad.

Minutos después, cuando consiguió que su pulso fuera más normal y abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul sobre ella. Volvió a respirar hondo y sus manos se dejaron caer a los lados, acariciando las briznas del césped tras la iglesia dónde se reunían cada miércoles de cada semana.

Estiró como pudo las piernas. Una de ellas dolía más que la otra en esa postura.

Aún no conseguía sentarse o estirarse en el suelo con facilidad.

-Relájate… No pienses en ello-escuchó en su espalda.

Kate se giró y sonrió a pesar que él no podía verle. Notó como con cuidado y apoyándose en ella, se sentó a su lado estirando las piernas.

Había huido de la reunión. Sentía aun su corazón latir con fuerzas y cómo sus lágrimas habían humedecido su rostro.

La mano de Castle aún seguía en su hombro. Él se tensó al darse cuenta y se separó.

-¿Nunca habías intentado hablarlo con nadie?-Ella negó, como siempre se le olvidaba el hecho que él no podía verlo.

Finalmente le contestó con un apenas audible 'No'.

Castle respiró por la nariz sonoramente y asintió. Ahí estaba el problema. Ella aún no había dado el paso de hablar de su discapacidad.

-La primera vez es la más difícil.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-Ok,… ¿Kate eso ha sonado tan mal como creo?

Escuchó una risita por parte de ella mezclada con las ultimas lagrimas que escapaban y se sintió satisfecho al haberla hecho calmarse un poco más.

Los dos se quedaron callados un buen rato. Uno sentado al lado del otro en el césped sin importarles si manchaban su ropa o si los demás seguían con la reunión. Ellos podían disfrutar del calor que desprendía el sol. Del pasto bajo sus traseros y de su propia compañía.

No estaba sola, y por una vez en la vida había agradecido que alguien la acompañara.

Sobretodo agradecía que ese alguien fuera Rick. Él la comprendía.

-¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

-¿Hablamos del sexo?

Castle se sobresaltó al sentir el golpe, suave eso si, de ella contra su brazo.

-Oye-se quejó, con tono casi divertido-No pegues a un invidente, nunca sabe por dónde va a venir el golpe, tienes ventaja.

-Lo siento. Vamos, tómatelo en serio, por favor.

Castle suspiró.

-Es distinto.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que…-hizo una pausa- Por qué primero expliqué que me pasó y luego como me sentía… Ahí dentro has querido empezar por el final del libro, por el ahora, y te has bloqueado, y estoy seguro…Que en tu interior…

-Los recuerdos han sido duros-interrumpió Kate.

-¿Quieres probar conmigo?

-¿Con el sexo, dices?-Kate se quedó boquiabierta nada más decirlo, jamás se imaginó a ella diciéndole algo así, sin importarle nada.

-Señorita Beckett… Es una proposición un tanto… Directa eh.

Kate se sonrojó al máximo y agradeció que él no pudiera ver, sin embargo de nuevo el silencio se instaló entre ambos.

-Entonces… ¿Pruebas conmigo?

-¿El qué?

-Imagínate que yo no sólo soy yo, también soy Jake, soy Lily, soy Grace, Megan, Jack, Luke, Cory… Soy todas esas personas que estaban pendiente de ti, sin embargo sólo soy un pobre ciego que te escucha, no te observa… y mucho menos te juzga… Inténtalo Kate.

-Estaba… Estaba en la playa en Sydney. –Miró a Castle quién a su lado, la escuchaba en silencio, encarándola- Hace dos años casi, yo jamás pensé que esto me pasaría… Estaba con una tabla de surf… Y de repente caí de ella y sentí un dolor tremendo en el gemelo…Había mucha sangre y un tiburón…

Castle entrecerró los ojos y ahora fue su turno para golpearla. Le dio justo en el brazo, pues aun sin saber sabía perfectamente en que lugar estaba sentada la chica.

-Auch…

-No me tomes el pelo, Pata de palo.

-Serás…

-¿Pensabas engañarme? ¿A mi? ¿Contando una historia a un escritor?

-Un escritor que ya no escribe…-murmuró Kate, haciéndole callar de golpe. Kate sabía que había dado justo dónde más le dolía y al momento se arrepintió.-Rick…

-Creo que deberíamos volver a dentro.

-Castle…

Castle no dijo nada, apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella y ella no dudó un seguro para ayudarle a levantarse. En silencio y a una corta distancia el uno del otro, ambos entraron en la sala dónde uno de sus compañeros estaba hablando.

Durante lo que restaba de reunión nadie volvió a presionar a Kate para que compartiera su historia… Aquello tomaba un proceso. Tampoco Castle le insistió mucho más, ni siquiera en el coche.

Ambos hablaron de un tema trivial que surgió mediante un programa radiofónico como si no pasara nada. Por suerte, ambos estaban más relajados.

Cuando llegaron hasta el portal de él, como siempre se despidió y Castle sin ayuda, bajó del coche sin invitarla a un café.

Kate esperaba aquella invitación. Esperaba poderse redimir, poderse disculpar con él y además, necesitaba estar con alguien como él, alguien que podía llegar a comprenderla a la perfección.

Suspiró viéndole entrar en su edificio y arrancó de nuevo, incorporándose a la carretera.

Tras haber aparcado su coche en la plaza que el ayuntamiento le había otorgado frente a su edificio, gracias a su discapacidad, Kate bajó del coche y empezó a caminar calle a bajo, sin un destino concreto.

Anduvo durante horas por su barrio, tomó el metro y dio vueltas por Manhattan sin sentido.

Su pierna empezaba a doler, pero a ella no le importó. En su interior se repetía una y otra vez que se merecía ese dolor.

Entró en varios bares y estuvo apunto de acabar con el suministro de Whisky de cada uno de ellos mientras que los iba cerrando.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que Kate anduvo de regreso a su casa paseando como si nada, casi dando tumbos por culpa del alcohol, hasta que se encontró con un par de vagabundos y maleantes que estaban discutiendo con un policía.

Ella no pudo evitar acercarse, sobretodo cuando vio lo que cargaban con ellos.

* * *

Alzó su vista y comprobó como sus pies la habían dirigido hasta casa de él. No era casualidad.

Lo que llevaba para él era una mera excusa. Ella sólo necesitaba… Necesitaba no estar sola.

Saludó al portero que la miró extrañado y se subió en el ascensor.

Cuando bajó miró lo que llevaba entre sus brazos y miró la puerta del apartamento de Castle. Dudó durante unos minutos hasta que finalmente golpeó con sus nudillos, olvidándose la hora.

Al otro lado, la voz ronca de él preguntó quien era.

-Soy yo… Soy Kate-contestó, esperando que le abriera.

Castle se tomó un tiempo para abrir la puerta y ella simplemente quiso pensar que era por que no encontraba la maneta, y no por el hecho que quería hacerla sufrir allí fuera, esperando.

Cuando lo vio parado frente a ella, apoyado en la puerta, con el cabello algo despeinado y en un pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta gris, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Rick…

-Kate-Beckett bajó la vista sintiéndose confusa e incomoda, ya que él no enfocaba su vista en ella-.

-¿Puedo pasar?

De nuevo él tardó unos segundos que a ella se le hicieron interminables, luego pasó.

-Has bebido.

-¿Có…?

Castle cerró la puerta y la siguió. El hombre se movía como pez en el agua en su hogar, sabía exactamente dónde estaban todas las cosas por lo que tenía una cómoda vida allí y no dependía de nadie para realizar las tareas diarias.

-Apestas a Whisky.-carraspeó- ¿Realmente estas aquí a las dos de la madrugada?

-¿Es tan tarde?-exclamó ella.-Lo…Lo siento de verdad. Yo solo…-ella se movió cambiando el peso de pierna- Escucha.

Castle alzó la mano.

-No… No quiero ofenderte, pero… -frunció el ceño- Hueles a perro.

Kate abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

-Es… Es por eso que estoy aquí…-Kate se acercó y como pudo tomó la mano de él. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar deleitarse con el roce de sus dedos.

Beckett movió los dedos de él acercándolos hasta el pequeño cachorro que cargaba como podía entre sus brazos.

El animal lamió las puntas de los dedos del escritor, mientras se revolvía y éste instintivamente movió su mano hacia atrás, alejándose, casi asustado.

-¿Es un perro?

-Un perro guía-dijo Kate emocionada- Es… Es para ti, lo vi…Indefenso y pensé en ti…

Castle no pudo evitar sonreír y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Kate sabes que estos animales necesitan un entrenamiento previo?

Kate le imitó. No había pensado en aquello. Si debía entrenarlo, el animal aun no podría estar con Rick.

Kate bufó desanimada y Rick no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Escucha es un gesto muy bonito, pero yo…No necesito…

-Es… es un cachorro si lo pudieras ver… te enamorarías-el animal se estiró en los brazos de Kate e intentó lamerle la cara-Ok, es algo travieso. Es un labrador de color chocolate… Y tiene unos preciosos ojos azulitos como tú… Es perfecto para ti, Rick.

Kate agarró mejor al cachorro que no paraba inquieto y que a pesar de tener unos cuatro meses, ya pesaba alrededor de diez kilos.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Kate acariciaba al cachorro intentando calmarlo. Castle se acercó a ellos y estiró su mano para acariciar al perro.

Agradecía el gesto de Kate con él, sin embargo, él no podría hacerse cargo de un perro, por lo menos hasta que no estuviera adiestrado.

-¿Siempre que te emborrachas haces cosas así? ¿Recoges animales de la calle?

-Y vengo a casas ajenas a altas horas de la madrugada, lo siento, tendrás que acostumbrarte.

Castle sonrió con sinceridad. Realmente él no iba a quejarse de aquella extraña visita.

-¿Quieres… un café?

Kate aceptó. Castle le explicó que podía dejar el perro en el suelo siempre y cuando lo vigilara.

Mientras ambos disfrutaban del café, el animal se había estirado a los pies de Rick, casi reconociéndole como su nuevo amo. Beckett le explicó las ventajas que podría tener y tras mucho debatir, llegaron al acuerdo de que ella se encargaría del animal durante unas semanas y si conseguía al menos enseñarle algo… Aceptaría con gusto hacerse cargo de él… Por lo menos así, no estaría tan solo.

Rick recogió ambas tazas y carraspeó algo incomodo al regresar a sentarse en el taburete frente a ella, dejando sus manos sobre la isla que separaba cocina y salón.

-Me preguntaba…-Sintió las manos de Kate sobre las suyas, apretando suavemente, dándole valor a la hora de hablar-¿Sólo has venido para… traer al chucho?

Kate sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y como su boca se secaba.

-No-susurró e hizo una pausa- Necesitaba pedirte disculpas… Por… mis comentarios…-carraspeó-.

-No importa Kate.-Él la entendía. Él era igual que ella.

-Necesitaba… No estar sola-confesó, alto y claro.

Castle tragó saliva con fuerza y cuando fue a hablar sonó el despertador de su habitación, indicándole que eran las 7.30 am con una voz robotizada.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta como habían pasado varias horas e incluso había amanecido desde que Kate había aparecido frente a la puerta de él con un cachorro, el cual ahora le ladraba a la voz proveniente del despertador.

-Tal vez… Deba marcharme.

-Quédate… Quédate a desayunar.

Kate sonrió y aceptó.

* * *

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Lo siento, cada vez me salen más cortos jajaja por eso este lo actualizo más rápido. Gracias por leer y Gracias por comentar, y por supuesto espero que disfruteis este capítulo por que me gustó mucho escribir la segunda parte...

* * *

Cuando Lanie empujó la puerta del apartamento de su amiga, lo último que esperó encontrarse era aquello.

Kate le había dejado unas llaves por una emergencia. Y sin duda, ella pensaba que lo era. Hacía un par de días que no respondía sus llamadas y que no daba señales de vida. La forense estaba preocupada.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento de Beckett, se encontró con lo que parecía que un tornado hubiera arrasado.

-¿Kate?-preguntó.

-¿Lanie?-escuchó como contestaba su amiga, gritando desde el baño.

De repente comprendió a que se debía el desorden del lugar.

Un perro de color marrón chocolate y de ojos azules corría hacia ella como si no hubiera mañana. Iba empapado e iba empapando todo a su paso.

Cuando llegó frente a ella, se sacudió mojándola.

-Oye-se quejó- No me mojes-dijo con tono divertido. Se agachó frente al animal, quedando de rodillas y éste se abalanzó sobre Lanie intentando lamer sus manos.

Alzó la vista cuando escuchó a Kate acercarse.

La muchacha llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño desarreglado, gafas de pasta rojas que solía utilizar para leer, unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta de un grupo de música que ni siquiera Lanie era capaz de reconocer. Lo que más le sorprendió fue las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba que desde que iba a las reuniones descansaba y dormía mejor.

-¿Quién es este pequeño?

El cachorro movía su cola y ladró varias veces mientras se volvía a encaramar sobre las piernas de la afroamericana.

-Mi nuevo amigo-Kate intentó agarrarlo para que dejara de moverse y mojar todo.

Lanie frunció el ceño. El tono que Kate había utilizado no era de una persona feliz por la compañía de una mascota.

Miró alrededor. El suelo estaba sucio, tenía papeles de revista roto por todos los lugares, un cojín despeluchado, comida de perro, un par de juguetes de perro, unos cuantos recipientes de plástico roídos, un hueso mordisqueado , un cepillo, una correa, e incluso una pequeña cama para el animal.

Sobre el sofá había ropa arrugada y sobre la mesa una caja de cereales vacía, un par de latas de cerveza y una botella de zumo semi vacía.

-¿Todo esto lo ha hecho él?

Kate miró la mesa.

-Yo le he ayudado… No he tenido tiempo. Es horrible… Cuando recojo algo, este monstruo… Lo desordena al momento.

Lanie tuvo que controlar su risa.

-Pero… No comprendo… ¿Qué haces con un cachorro?

Kate suspiró.

Contuvo al animal como pudo ya que a pesar de apenas tener cinco meses y un peso de 11kg como le había confirmado el veterinario, tenía muchísima fuerza.

Lo llevó de regreso al baño para terminar de bañarlo con ayuda de su amiga.

Después de que todo aquello se volviera en una Odisea, el perro, reluciente y por fin seco se recostó en el sofá tras haber mordisqueado unas zapatillas de Beckett.

Kate había apartado la ropa arrugada que aun había allí mientras Lanie despojó la mesa y ahora ambas tomaban un café.

-¿Y bien?

Kate alzó las cejas, a modo de respuesta.

-Anthony me ha dicho que llevas tres semanas sin ir a reuniones. ¿Cuál es la excusa?

-No es obligatorio.-se excusó-.

-No, no lo es. Es una organización que no tiene nada que ver con las de los adictos, La mayoría sois personas con traumas o enfermedades pero… Estaría bien que siguieras acudiendo Kate. Has comprobado que funciona, que te va bien y que…

Beckett asintió interrumpiéndola.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupada-señaló el animal.

-¿No tiene nada que ver con que tu amigo tampoco vaya?

Beckett clavó su mirada en la de su amiga y luego arrugó su frente negando. A pesar que recordar que Rick había desaparecido sin avisarle y dejándole con el perro la ponía de mal humor.

-El perro es suyo.

-¿De quién?

-De Rick. Mi amigo.

-El invidente.

-No le digas así…-suspiró-.

-El escritor que te ponía cachonda.

Kate rodó los ojos y suspiró. Flexionó su rodilla derecha, la de su pierna real, y la rodeó con sus brazos apoyando la barbilla allí, mirando a la nada molesta.

-Y cómo él tampoco va….-Lanie miró el gesto de Kate- Un momento… A ti no te molesta que te haya dejado con el perro… A ti te molesta que se haya ido y no te haya dicho nada…

Kate no contestó. Era evidente.

-Te gusta.

-¿Qué? No. No me gusta.

-No que va-dijo Lanie, calándola.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Kate miró a su amiga y suspiró.

-No sé dónde ha ido… Y ayer fui a su casa… El portero me dijo que ha salido de viaje.

-¿Estas celosa?

-No… Si… No sé-se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el sofá, hundiéndose en su miseria.-Y encima este de aquí no deja de romper cosas…

-¿Cómo demonios has acabado con un perro?

-Lo recogí de la calle para él… Pero aquí está-El perro se arrimó a Kate, recostándose sobre su pierna buena y ella le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

Kate se explayó contándole la última vez que habían estado juntos, aquella madrugada que ella, después de beber había acudido a él y después de desayunar, se había quedado dormida en el sofá de él hasta medio día.

Al despedirse, se habían hecho la promesa de volverse a ver en las reuniones o fuera de ella sin necesidad de hacerla con palabras, sin embargo, no se habían vuelto a encontrar.

-¿Qué hago, Lan?

Lanie no le respondió de inmediato. Meditó su respuesta regodeándose en el torbellino de sentimientos que estaba sufriendo su mejor amiga y reflejaba su mirada.

* * *

Miró el pliegue de la falda de cuadros de su uniforme y pasó sus dedos por allí. Estaba arrugado. Luego pasó su vista por los calcetines negros que le llegaban a la rodilla y por los zapatos que por suerte estaban relucientes. De no ser así, habría tenido un motivo más por el cual estar sentada en aquella habitación.

Suspiró y fijó su vista en la mesa de madera frente a ella. Cualquier lugar era bueno para mirar salvo la dura y estricta mirada que le estaba procesando la directora de su colegio.

El tic tac del reloj la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cuando estaba apunto de replicar a la excelentísima señora Donovan, la puerta se abrió.

Alexis se giró desde su silla y entreabrió la boca al ver a su madre, divina como siempre en un abrigo de piel y con su cabello tan rojo como el de ella, acompañada de Richard Castle, quien la agarraba del brazo.

-Señora Castle…Gracias por la rapidez. Señor Castle-la directora, de unos sesenta años, pelo canoso, rostro severo y gafas sobre su nariz les estrechó la mano a ambos- Supongo que están enterados de la situación.

Ambos asintieron.

-Les dejaré un momento a solas con su hija.

Alexis frunció el ceño, se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

Meredith ayudó a Castle a guiarse hasta una silla cercana mientras la puerta del despacho resonaba al cerrarse.

La actriz se acomodó, apoyándose en la mesa de la directora frente a Alexis.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, jovencita?

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

Castle que estaba cabizbajo, dejando interactuar a Meredith, sintió como su corazón se encogía ante la indiferencia que su hija le procesaba.

Sobretodo después de estar varios meses sin verse.

-Alexis… ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

La adolescente asintió.

-¿Te parece normal subir una vaca a la azotea?

Alexis reprimió la sonrisilla que asomaba en su rostro ante la cara de enfado de su madre.

No dijo nada.

-¿Escaparte del internado para ir a ver a unos chicos?

Alexis se mordió el labio. La verdad que escapar con Helena y Jane había sido una aventura muy divertida y sobretodo conocer al que ahora era su novio y de vez en cuando intentaba colarse en el internado para verla.

-Te encontraron en el patio con ese… ese…

-Se llama Lennon y es mi novio, mamá.

-Alexis-suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz, colmándose de paciencia-Hija… ¡Hemos pagado los mejores colegios en Europa, este es el cuarto del que te expulsan! París, Londres, Praga, Roma… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

Meredith siempre había sido demasiado permisiva con ella, sobretodo por que pasaban poco tiempo juntas desde que se había separado de Rick a los cinco años dejando a la niña al cuidado de él mientras ella perseguía el sueño de triunfar en el mundo del cine y del teatro.

Todo fue bien, hasta que cuando ella tenía doce años y el mundo de Castle se derrumbó a causa de su ceguera, la chica cambió radicalmente.

Aun recordaba como la había llamado en mitad de la noche pidiendo de marcharse, como le había hecho mil reproches y como había acabado aceptando el internado en Europa con tal de no ver a sus padres.

Sin embargo, Alexis se había vuelto completamente inmune a sus reproches y ahora, con catorce, era una chica rebelde a irresponsable, completamente diferente a lo que esperaban de ella dos años atrás.

-La señora Donovan ha dicho que debes recoger tus cosas para esta tarde, puede recomendarnos otro colegio… Sin embargo…

Alexis prestó atención a su madre.

-Te escapaste en Londres para asaltar el autobús de Peral Jam y robar una chaqueta… Tu padre y yo estamos preocupados de que vuelvas a hacer algo así…

Alexis apretó sus labios y miró a Castle, quien simplemente estaba escuchando lo que decía su ex mujer.

-Volverás a Nueva York.

-No.

-Si.

-No quiero ir. Además Lennon…

-Lennon es un punkie que vive de ocupa en un edificio abandonado, tiene tatuajes y pendientes… ¡Hasta una cresta! ¿Ese es el futuro que quieres?

El labio de la pelirroja tembló aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía.

-Tengo catorce años, puedo tomar mis decisiones.

-No, no puedes. Volverás a Nueva York.

-Iré a Londres contigo, mamá… O a Milán, París, Los Ángeles, dónde sea…

-Sabes que no puede ser… Tengo mucho trabajo. Estarás mejor…

-Vendrás conmigo…-Intervino Rick-. Nuestro vuelo sale esta noche, Haz las maletas.

Alexis miró al escritor.

-Ni siquiera sé por que demonios has venido, tu no eres mi padre…-masculló antes de salir del despacho de la directora donde estaba reunida con sus padres, dando un portazo.

* * *

Vuestra opinión ayuda en mi inspiración... Review here:

;-)


	9. Chapter 9

-Ok, enano. ¿Te vas a portar bien?

Kate miró seriamente al cachorro que cada vez estaba más enorme. El perro le miró con esos ojos azules que le derretían el corazón y le hacía olvidar todo enfado a causa del mordisqueo de cada una de sus zapatillas.

-No me mires así-Kate hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta para buscar unas cosas.

El perro seguía sentado frente a ella, delante de la puerta de la calle, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro.

Ladró dos veces reclamando su atención.

-¡Ya voy!

Agarró sus llaves y su móvil y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su vaquero. Se inclinó y colocó el arnés de color verde pistacho que resaltaba con el pelaje marrón del perro.

Éste se removió y esperó a que su dueña pusiera el anclaje de la correa del mismo color a través de la anilla.

Ladró emocionado por salir a pasear. Kate y él se subieron en el ascensor.

-Tienes que comportarte, Tot…

Kate señaló al perro y éste se escondió entre las piernas de ella. El veterinario le había aconsejado que lo sacara a pasear bastante para agotar toda la energía que tenía y así poderlo adiestrar más calmadamente. Sin embargo, ella se agotaba ante los largos paseos que él necesitaba, sobretodo por que tiraba con mucha fuerza de la correa. En la última salida le había hecho caer al suelo.

Nada más salir del edificio, Tot tiró con fuerza haciendo que Kate casi perdiera el equilibrio, sin embargo lo detuvo a tiempo.

Tras controlar la situación y reñirlo varias veces, consiguió que paseara con tranquilidad por la acera.

Por suerte a esa hora de la tarde no había mucha gente por las calles de su barrio.

Lo que mas le agradaba de esos paseos en compañía del can era que conseguía despejarse de la rutina, y a pesar de que lo había adoptado especialmente para Rick… Ella también se estaba beneficiando de su compañía.

Suspiró al recordar a Rick. Aún no sabía nada de él.

Giró la esquina y se paró frente al paso de peatones esperando que el hombrecillo se pusiera de color verde. Tot ladró varias veces. Kate no miró hacia dónde estaba ladrando el perro mientras este insistía.

El perro, con fuerza pegó un tirón e hizo que la correa se escurriera de la mano de Kate.

-¡TOT!

Kate echó a andar detrás del can quien corría delante de ella y bastante rápido. La mano de Kate frotó su muslo izquierdo e hizo presión mientras caminaba cojeando con esfuerzo.

-¡Para!

El perro ladró varias veces mirando a su dueña y se metió en el edificio. Kate reconoció el edificio al instante, allí vivía Richard Castle.

Suspiró y entró respirando agitada mientras el perro se movía alrededor del portero, quien lo acariciaba.

-Señorita Beckett… ¿Es suyo?

Kate asintió recuperando la normalidad del pulso y respiró hondo.

-Si… Lo siento… -hizo una pausa- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

El perro caminó hasta donde estaba ella, casi arrastrándose con las orejas agachadas y el rabo entre las piernas, sabiendo que había hecho mal al escaparse.

-¿En que pensabas?-Se agachó agarrándolo de la correa y acariciando la cabeza del animal- ¿En ver a Rick? Rick no está…

-De hecho, señorita, El señor Castle ha llegado esta mañana.

Kate alzó la vista y la clavó en el portero.

* * *

Richard reclinó el asiento y se acomodó. Aun quedaban 5 horas para llegar al JFK. Se quitó los auriculares y aspiró cuando sintió movimiento a su lado.

Meredith. Aún podía distinguir su perfume caro y pretencioso… Ese que le encandiló cuando tenía 25 años y toda una vida de éxitos por delante.

Meredith usaba 'el perfume de las estrellas de Hollywood'. Pensaba que así su carrera iría mejor.

-Se ha quedado dormida-comentó la pelirroja cuando se sentó al lado de su ex marido, refiriéndose a su hija- Agotada de tanto discutir.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor?

-Es lo mejor.

-Pero…

-Ha puesto cómo condición pasar tiempo con tu madre… Pero al menos acepta ir a Faircroft- Meredith suspiró- Ya he hablado con el director Duncan.

-Seguramente espera que no sea como yo… Lo que no sabe es que es peor…

Meredith frunció el ceño y se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Castle.

De nuevo el perfume se coló en sus fosas nasales, sin embargo el no pudo evitar recordar el olor que Kate desprendía… Tan diferente a Meredith. Tan natural, fresco, sencillo, frutal... y lleno de problemas, unos problemas que le atraían. Suspiró. Debió haberla avisado.

Al instante se quedó dormido durante las horas restantes de vuelo.

Despertó al aterrizar y junto con su ex mujer y su hija se trasladó en un coche privado hasta su hogar.

Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. Castle sacó de la nevera un zumo mientras Meredith, quien se quedaría unos días allí para la adaptación de Alexis, le recordaba a esta que no debía dejar cosas tiradas por el medio para facilitarle la movilidad a Rick.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y recogió su bolso mientras iba a la que había sido su habitación durante su infancia.

Debería remodelarla… Ella ya no era una niña a la que le gustaban las princesas y los cuentos de hadas.

Se recostó en su cama y miró un peluche de un koala con una cinta que se podía leer "Princesa de Fresa". Así la llamaba su padre cuando era una niña. Se secó la lágrima que amenazaba con resbalar por su rostro y sonrió.

La ventaja de aquello… Era que con Rick ciego, podría escaparse y quitarle dinero de la cartera siempre que quisiera.

Tendría más libertad que en Europa… Así que al fin y al cabo, había salido ganando.

* * *

Kate estiró de la correa de Tot una vez más. Miró a su amiguito con mirada seria y se paró frente a la puerta.

-Siéntate-susurró.

El perro no hizo nada.

-Eh, venga… ¡Siéntate!- Kate bufó al ver que Tot no le hacía caso- Disculpe su excelentísima alteza, ¿Me haría el favor de sentarse?

Al instante el perro se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. Kate rodó los ojos y golpeó la puerta varias veces con los nudillos.

Espero que al otro lado, Rick preguntara quien era con su sensual y masculina voz. Sin embargo se quedó parada cuando le abrieron sin preguntar, y no fue Rick, si no una pelirroja de cabello largo y liso y sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

-Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Kate estiró de la correa de Tot quien intentó moverse para salir corriendo al interior de la casa y miró por encima del hombro de la mujer. ¿Qué pasaba con Rick y con las pelirrojas? ¿Tendría un fetiche?

Vio como Castle se movía en la cocina. Suspiró.

-No… Yo… Perdona no quería molestar.

-¿Kate?-preguntó Castle al reconocer su voz.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estarías ocupado-alzó la voz- nos vemos en la reunión si es que vas.

Tot interrumpió el momento ladrando en el mismo instante que Kate quería salir huyendo de allí lo antes posible.

Meredith apoyada en la puerta y que hasta el momento no había dicho nada intentó hablar, pero se calló al ver a Rick que se acercaba lo más rápido mientras la chica apretaba el botón del ascensor con insistencia.

Se apartó de la puerta y la cerró tras entrar al loft, sonriendo al ver que Castle alcanzaba a la chica.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres, Castle? –Kate carraspeó- Ya he visto… Que estas con alguien… No la hagas esperar.

-Ella No… Yo…-carraspeó incomodo y sintió un movimiento brusco a sus pies.

-Quieto, chico.-Kate lo separó de Castle, pero el escritor se agachó y buscó al can moviendo sus manos.

El perro prácticamente se abalanzó y Rick lo acarició con cariño, mientras internamente buscaba el valor y las palabras justas para encarar a Kate.

-Se llama Tot.

-¿En serio?-Castle se irguió y se colocó justo entre la puerta del ascensor y ella, impidiendo su escapada. Apoyó el codo en un lateral.- ¿Cómo el dios de la escritura?

-Exacto, como ese-suspiró-. Pensé que sería ideal… Para… ti.

-Lo es-Castle sonrió-.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos.

-Sabes, tal vez debería teñirme el pelo y así… Así… Bueno verás, es que sabes que pasa, te he visto rodeado de pelirrojas.

Castle apretó los labios. Y aún no había visto a la pelirroja que más le hacía perder la cabeza.

-Kate…-la interrumpió haciéndola callar- Lo siento. Tuve una urgencia.

-¿Irte de viaje con ella?

-Ella es mi ex mujer.

-Perfecto, lo estas arreglando-Kate suspiró en ese pequeño instante en el que se percató que estaba actuando como una loca celosa y paranoica. Ella no tenía derecho a actuar así, ellos dos no eran nada.

-¡Todas son pelirrojas! Te vi el primer día con…

-Alicia, mi asistente.

-Pelirroja.

Castle asintió.

-Y tu ex mujer.

-Y mi madre-confirmó Castle-.

-Tienes un problema, Richard Castle-Kate se movió para apretar el botón del ascensor con insistencia.

-Kate escúchame… Sé que debería haberte avisado, pero fue una emergencia… Nosotros…

La puerta del loft se abrió, Kate se giró en esa dirección mientras Castle, quien reconocía esos andares y ese perfume jovial y a la vez rebelde se frotó el puente de la nariz.

Lo que menos necesitaba era otra discusión.

Mucho menos delante de Kate.

-Y aquí tenemos, otra-murmuró-.

-Me marcho.

-Alexis es tarde, no te marchas a ningún lado.

-Richard, lo siento, he quedado.

-Tienes catorce años…

-Y tú cuarenta y dos, y estas ocupado con tu amiguita-Alexis sonrió a Kate con sarcasmo y ésta la miró seria.

La pelirroja que iba con el cabello suelto y vestida y maquillada bastante provocativamente miró de arriba abajo a Kate con altanería. Ni siquiera prestó atención al cachorro que intentaba llamar su atención gimoteando y moviendo su rabo de un lado a otro.

Kate frunció sus labios mirando a la adolescente.

-Alexis, por favor.

-Nos vemos luego, o tal vez me quede a dormir con la abuela.

Castle suspiró.

-Ciao, Rick. Ciao, T-1000.

-¿Perdona?-Kate alzó una ceja-.

-Bueno… Por tu pierna… Eres un poco Terminator.

-Alexis-Castle la increpó, molesto-.

-No, no te preocupes Richard.-Kate miró a la chica- De todas formas, me gusta más el T-800… ¿Sabes lo que dice? Hasta la vista, Baby-Kate le dio al botón del ascensor y las puertas se cerraron dejando a la muchacha con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando se giró con una sonrisa de "Yo gano" en el rostro, Castle estaba cabizbajo.

-Otra pelirroja.

-Esa fue la emergencia. Mi hija. La echaron del colegio en Europa, tuve que ir a buscarla y ahora… Se quedará conmigo.

Kate procesó la información. Castle tenía una hija de catorce años… Y algo insolente.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te llama Richard?

Kate supo que había dado en el clavo al ver como los ojos de Castle se habían aguado. Suspiró. De nuevo había metido la pata.

-Castle…

-Tengo Retinosis Pigmentaria, Kate… Esa enfermedad es hereditaria. Yo la heredé de mi padre… Como ves… Ella… Esta muy sana.

Esta perturbada- pensó Kate-.

Beckett se mantuvo un momento en silencio y finalmente se acercó a él, sin embargo, esta vez, en lugar de darle un apretón en el hombro, o acariciar sus dedos con los suyos, esta vez soltó la correa de Tot y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza.

Sintió su pecho colapsar con el suyo y compartió su propio dolor. Su corazón latía tan rápido como el de ella. Kate le susurró un par de palabras que para Castle fueron ininteligibles ya que había escondido el rostro en el cuello de ella tras la sorpresa inicial.

Descansó un momento sus manos en el centro de la espalda de ella y finalmente, bastante nerviosos se separaron.

Kate no pudo evitar sus labios, sentir la tentación de rozarlo con los suyos en su propia piel.

-Estarás… cansado será mejor que…

-Si, será mejor que entre.

Kate miró la puerta y los celos de nuevo la asaltaron.

-Nos vemos… ¿En la reunión?

-¿Puedo… acompañarte a pasear a Tot, mañana?

-¿A las cinco en la entrada de Strawberry Fields de Central Park?

-Allí estaré-confirmó Castle.

Kate se dio la vuelta y tuvo que arrastrar al cachorro quien no quería moverse. Ambos entraron en el ascensor y perdieron de vista a Rick que al mismo momento entraba en su hogar, cerrando la puerta tras él.

* * *

-Te gusta.-Meredith se dejó caer en el sofá, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Rick ambos ya vestidos con el pijama.

-¿Qué?

-La chica que vino a verte.

-Kate.

-Kate, como se llame, te gusta mucho.

Castle no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Es muy guapa… Algo rarita con esas puntas del pelo rosa y esos pendientes en la oreja…

Castle no controló la sonrisa que asomó en sus labios y Meredith soltó una carcajada.

-En serio, te gusta mucho.

Rick bufó al sentir sus mejillas arder sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-Siendo así de rebelde, puede ser que se lleve bien con tu hija.

Castle apretó sus labios.

-Hablando de eso, yo no vi como iba vestida pero estoy segura que los tacones que escuché… Mer, de verdad…

Meredith posó su mano en el pecho de él para acallarlo.

-Tiene catorce años, estoy segura que aquí se le pasara la tontería, cariño, sólo necesitáis estar un tiempo juntos…

-Estoy aterrado.

-Lo sé…Pero bueno, no hablemos de Al, hablemos de ti y tu amiguita… ¿Tienes intención de acostarte con ella, o no querrás hacerlo como conmigo?

-Nosotros estamos divorciados.

-Y aún así, antes de quedarte ciego eso no te importaba, Rick.

Meredith se levantó del sofá para marcharse a la cama de invitados para dormir, estaba agotada después de todo el viaje.

Se inclinó y le dio un piquito en los labios a su ex.

-Debes ganar tu confianza de nuevo, Richard. No olvides que eres magnifico.

Castle suspiró cuando ella se separó y escuchó sus pasos alejarse. Sin embargo su mente voló imaginando momentos con Kate, momentos que le hicieron sonreír.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por comentar ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Me ha apetecido subir la continuación ya jajajajaja. I'm on fire ;-)

* * *

Kate sonrió al verle allí, esperándola tan puntual y tan apuesto. Iba con una camiseta gris con cuello pico y unos vaqueros oscuros y movía su pie nervioso mientras su cabeza estaba fija al frente.

Cubría sus ojos con unas gafas oscuras y entre sus piernas aguantaba un bastón que solía usar cuando no se sentía seguro del todo.

-¿Llego tarde?

Castle sonrió al escuchar la voz de Kate a su lado y estiró la mano buscando la de ella.

Kate acarició su mano y Tot se interpuso entre sus manos buscando una caricia del escritor.

-Hola pequeño-sonrió acariciándole. El cachorro ladró contento.-No llegas tarde, Kate. Llegas justo a tiempo.

Aquella frase le caló hondo a la chica e hizo que sintiera cosquillas en su estomago. "Llegas justo a tiempo" Por que, no supo bien si se refería a ese momento de la tarde en el que ambos habían quedado para dar un paseo con Tot, o a su vida en general.

Desde luego, para ella, conocer a Rick había sido en el momento idóneo.

-¿Vamos?-Castle se levantó desplegando el bastón pero Kate se lo quitó.- ¿Sabes que lo necesito no? En espacios tan abiertos y a los que no suelo…-Rick se calló cuando sintió la mano de ella entrelazarse a la suya.

Kate apretó su mano en la de Castle, pero este se separó para agarrase mejor a su brazo, haciéndola sonreír mientras guardaba el bastón.

Echaron a caminar mientras Kate sujetaba a Tot como podía, estirando con fuerza.

-Quieto-dijo por quincuagésima vez- Nos harás caer.

-Tiene mucha fuerza para ser tan pequeño… Es como su dueña.

-Perdona, su dueño eres tú, yo sólo le estoy enseñando.

-¿Y ya le has enseñado algún truco?

Kate se mordió el labio.

-Si, si…

-No mientas a un ciego, no esta bien eh…

-En serio, Rick, mira… -Kate movió la cabeza- Lo siento, joder.

-No pasa nada-Castle sonrió- Te… acostumbrarás.

-Pero confía en mí, te prometo que este pequeño te ayudará…

-Ok-ambos siguieron caminando un poco más por el camino de Central Park disfrutando la tranquilidad que los ofrecía y haciéndoles olvidar por un buen rato del mundo.

Un rato después y sintiendo que Kate forzaba más al caminar, Castle insistió en descansar mientras comían un helado al que él invitó.

Y ella realmente lo agradeció ya que estando a principios del mes de Julio, el calor en Nueva York ya era una tortura, y además, estaba realmente cansada. Tal vez debería buscar otra prótesis que no le molestara tanto a la hora de dar largos paseos…

Ambos se sentaron en un banco y Kate aprovechó para soltar la correa del perro y que corriera un poco, vigilándole al máximo.

Beckett soltó una carcajada.

-Es que está persiguiendo ardillas…-sonrió y miró a Castle durante unos segundos, deseando poder acariciar su rostro al mismo tiempo que le besaba.

Movió su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos al instante, mientras Castle seguía hablando.- ¿Qué?

-Que me estas mirando…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tú también puedes saberlo, Beckett. Se llama Scopaesthesia… Es tu mente que es capaz de sentir cuando te están mirando incluso cuando estas durmiendo.

Kate alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no dejas de enseñarme cosas nunca?-rió.

Castle se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de su helado de chocolate hasta que escuchó la risa de Kate.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes los labios manchados.

Rick hizo morritos y sintió un escalofrío cuando sintió el pulgar de Kate limpiar la comisura de sus labios.

Durante unos segundos se quedó sin habla.

Kate, que se percató de lo que había hecho, se removió incomoda y dio gracias al cielo por que él no pudiera verla.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando del momento hasta que Kate llamó al cachorro para que se acercara y retomar el paseo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo vas vestida?

Kate sonrió y le miró de reojo.

-Llevo unos shorts algo desgastados, converse blancas y una camiseta de la gira del 78 de los Rolling Stone.

-¿La gris con la lengua con la bandera de la Union Jack?

-Exacto, esa-sonrió Kate-.

Castle sonrió y no pudo evitar fantasear imaginándose a Kate con esa ropa.

Escuchó como Kate chascaba los dedos cerca de su rostro.

-Vuelve…

-Lo siento, sólo pensaba en como tienes que estar con esa ropa y seguramente no me quedo corto.

-Ya…

-En serio, tengo mis fuentes y sé que estas buenísima.

-¿Cómo?-Kate abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida.

Castle sintió que había hablado de más.

-¿Quién?

-Nadie.

-Castle…

Rick suspiró.

-Bryan.

-Bryan… ¿Ese chaval de 20 años de las reuniones?

Castle asintió.

-Y que va a decir un chaval de 20 años que piensa en sexo todo el día.

-La verdad-sonrió Rick- Estoy seguro.

Beckett rodó los ojos.

-Meredith también me lo dijo anoche.

Kate se tensó al escuchar nombrar a la ex mujer de Rick, sin embargo no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo… te fue con tu hija?

-Alexis se fue a dormir a casa de su abuela para que no nos enteremos que regresó a las cinco de la mañana-suspiró- Realmente ya no sé que hacer… Tal vez deberías hablar con ella, de rebelde a rebelde.

Tras decir eso se separó unos centímetros sabiendo que Kate le golpearía en su brazo.

Beckett lo agarró y le golpeó suavemente para que no se escapara.

-No soy rebelde.

-Llevas el pelo medio rosa.

-Pero no soy rebelde.

-¿Lo llevas así por…?

-Me gusta.

-Lo que sea que pasara con tu pierna.

-Ok, ya no quiero hablar de eso- Kate contestó duramente- Además, estábamos hablando de Alexis.

Castle asintió y supo que había dado justo en el clavo. Y si Kate se había teñido las puntas de su pelo y hecho pendientes por ese motivo, entonces su hija actuaba así por su ceguera… y todo lo demás.

-Tengo razón.

-¿Mmm?

-Alexis se comporta así por todo lo que nos pasó…

-¿Y que pasó?

* * *

Cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, Castle se giró por inercia para encarar al doctor.

-¿Malas noticias?-dijo casi riendo con sarcasmo.

En los últimos meses había perdido bastante visibilidad pero él no hacía nada por llevar una vida sana. Al contrario, se estaba echando a perder.

-Rick, ya lo sabes. Esto poco a poco irá a más-contestó su doctor y también su amigo al otro lado de la mesa.

Castle suspiró y agarró el sobre con los resultados de las pruebas que le habían hecho.

Apretó sus labios. Supo que tenía que hacer una rueda de prensa… El tiempo se le estaba agotando.

-Tomate tu tiempo para procesar…

-¿Procesar?-interrumpió-¿Cómo crees que me voy a sentir cuando todo… se vuelva negro? ¿Cuándo deje de ver? ¿Cómo voy a vivir?

-Puedes vivir en muy buenas condiciones Rick… Yo te entiendo.

-No me entiendes. Si no veo, no escribo, no trabajo, yo…

-Para empezar debes tomarte unas buenas vacaciones, disfrutar de tu hija…

Castle fijó su vista, forzándola al máximo ya que le costaba cada vez más enfocar las letras y se quedó mirando los resultados y la descripción de su enfermedad.

-Alexis… Ella… No…

El doctor Aberdeen no dijo nada.

-¿Debería hablar con ella?

-Entonces tendrás que explicarle todo…

Castle asintió y tras una breve consulta más, le estrechó la mano a Michael y se despidió.

* * *

Durante unos meses y a medida que iba perdiendo visión, su relación con Alexis y con su madre cada vez era más dura. Decidió ocultarle varias condiciones de su enfermedad, por el bien de ambos.

Su carácter se había endurecido. Él no aceptaba su nueva vida. No quería relacionarse con nadie… Sin embargo trataba de no alejarse de su familia.

Lo peor llegó ese día.

Ese día cuando apenas veía un borrón y escuchó como Alexis llegó a casa como un tornado, desatando una tormenta que cambiaría la vida de ambos.

La niña empezó a gritarle y a reclamarle. Por suerte, su madre no se encontraba en ese momento.

-Cálmate.

-¿Qué me calme?-Alexis movió unos papeles en su mano- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?

-Lex…

-Tú lo sabías-sollozó-Lo supiste siempre y no me dijiste. He vivido engañada.

-Alexis, por favor.-Suspiró-.

-Mi vida es una mentira.

-No lo es.

-No sé quien soy.

-Eres Alexis Castle.

-¿Seguro?-su labio tembló- Por que estos papeles…-Volvió a llorar con ganas-Te odio. Me engañaste. Nunca me dijiste… y Mamá… ¿Mamá no te dijo nada? ¿La abuela? ¿La abuela lo sabe?

Castle negó y suspiró sintiendo un dolor que crecía en su pecho.

-Escúchame…-tanteó buscando la mano de su hija pero esta se separó de él bruscamente.

-No quiero escucharte, Richard. Quiero irme con mi madre.

* * *

Castle sonrió al sentir las manos de Kate sobre las suyas, mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban sobre la sombra de la incipiente barba que enmarcaba su mandíbula.

Beckett apretó sus manos intentándole transmitir que estaba ahí para él.

Rick movió su pulgar y acarició el dorso, respirando hondo.

Lo que él no podía ver era que los ojos de Kate brillaban más de lo normal, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Escuchar su relato le había conmovido demasiado. Había podido sentir el sufrimiento del hombre en su propia piel… Y aunque no era un dolor tan físico como el de ella, era igual o más doloroso.

Aunque no era lo mismo, ella se sintió igual de perdida cuando su padre falleció.

-Alexis investigó sobre mi enfermedad… Con sólo doce años… Era… Es tan inteligente-suspiró- Ella descubrió que es una enfermedad hereditaria…

Kate se mordió el labio, dando por hecho lo evidente.

-Yo lo sabía… Lo sospeché… y decidí seguir adelante por que… La primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos… Tan pelirroja y pequeñita, me robó el corazón.

Beckett sonrió y no pudo retener más la silenciosa lágrima que ahora resbalaba por su rostro.

-Meredith me lo confirmó cuando tenía tres o cuatro años, pero… Me daba igual la sangre… El parentesco-suspiró- Yo no conocí a mi padre, sabes.

Kate alzó las cejas.

-Y mira que me dejó de herencia, una bonita enfermedad-masculló.

Kate acarició su mano calmando a Rick.

-Y yo no iba a dejarla, Yo iba a estar ahí para ella, me daba igual no ser su padre biológico, no me importa el apellido, o la sangre, me importa lo mucho que la amo… Y estuve, estuve ahí cuando aprendió a hablar y a caminar, y cuando se le cayó su primer diente-Castle soltó una risita mezclada con el llanto que hizo sonreír a Kate.

Ambos se quedaron callados unos segundos, tratando de recuperarse.

-Me importa lo que yo siento por ella… Y ahora…

-Daría lo que fuera por estar al menos un rato con mi padre otra vez-le interrumpió Kate, con la voz rota, sin importarle que el se diera cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Oh Kate, yo no quería…

Kate negó con los ojos aguados y sorbió por la nariz. Castle tanteó y finalmente abarcó todo su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, protegiéndola, sintiendo su corazón latiendo con la misma fuerza que el suyo.

-Tienes…-respiró hondo- La recuperarás-murmuró Kate, con su rostro escondido en el cuello de él.

-Ojala.

-Lo harás. Yo te ayudaré.

Kate se separó torpemente de él y se quedó mirando sus labios. Castle tragó saliva nervioso cuando ella se separó, hasta que sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos, tan suaves y aterciopelados.

Su nerviosismo aumentó dejándolo completamente inmóvil y sorprendido. Agradablemente sorprendido.

No se movió, los mantuvo estáticos y apenas fue un roce, una simple caricia, con tanta ternura y torpeza que hizo que un torbellino de sensaciones recorriera todo su cuerpo, casi electrificado.

Kate sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados, se separó de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos mientras acarició el mentón de Castle con sus dedos, quien por inercia también había cerrado sus ojos.

Cuando los ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella, sintió una punzada al saber que él era incapaz de ver lo turbada y sonrojada que estaba. O peor aun, la leve sonrisa que se dejaba entrever en sus labios.

-Yo…

Tot corrió hacia ellos y ladrando se abalanzó, subiéndose a las piernas de Rick.

Beckett lo contuvo, pero el perro salió corriendo y ella se levantó para seguirlo lo más rápido que pudo mientras lo llamaba a gritos por el parque. Castle sonrió acariciando sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar...


	11. Chapter 11

Se viene uno más larguito! Espero que lo disfruteis :) Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

Kate rodó varias veces en su colchón aun con los ojos cerrados. Bufó molesta. El calor era tan húmedo y pegajoso que ni siquiera dormir sólo con unas braguitas aplacaba la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Las sabanas se pegaban a su cuerpo sin piedad. Ignoró el ruido exterior y los ladridos de Tot y siguió con los ojos cerrados durante un buen rato.

Intentó concentrarse en retomar su sueño, en volver a dormir, sin embargo el recuerdo del día anterior la asaltó.

Dirigió sus dedos a sus labios y los acarició sonriendo recordando la suavidad y la sorpresa en los labios de Rick. Dios, le había besado, y se había sentido tan jodidamente bien.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así… Mucho menos por un beso. Un simple, suave, recatado, corto, tierno beso.

La última vez había sido con Tommy.

Tom Demming. Sonrió recordando lo mucho que odiaba que le llamara Tommy. Ella se divertía a su costa… y vaya que se divirtió aquella noche que lo hicieron en el servicio de caballeros del bar de policías al que solían ir él, Javi, Ryan, justo una semana antes del día que cambió su vida…

Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en los que ella ligaba sin problemas, aquellos tiempos en los que no tenía problemas en relacionarse con nadie.

Tal vez Lanie tenía razón y debía empezar a confiar más en las personas, a salir, a divertirme… Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Rick y en ese beso.

Un beso con Rick Castle.

Soltó una carcajada recordando a su viejo 'yo', a la Kate del pasado, esa Kate que hubiera asaltado la boca del escritor sin permiso y lo hubiera arrastrado hasta un hotel, o hasta su casa, y hubieran tenido sexo salvaje.

El simple pensamiento de ello hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran, excitándose por completo.

Bajó su mano suavemente por su vientre y en el momento que ponderó la idea de introducirla en sus braguitas, sonó el teléfono.

Bufó molesta y se estiró en la cama mientras dejaba sonar hasta que saltó el contestador.

-Kate, mañana cena en Remy's. Te esperamos, no puedes decir que no. Nos vemos allí.

Antes de que pudiera descolgar el teléfono y negarse, Lanie ya había colgado.

Lanie siempre se salía con la suya.

Miró el reloj y al ver que eran casi las 10am decidió empezar el día dándose una buena ducha fría… Aún quedaban varias horas para ir a la reunión de ayuda.

* * *

Nada más bajarse del coche y ver que Alicia, la asistente de su padre, arrancaba y se marchaba hizo lo que llevaba rato queriendo hacer: Subirse la falda por encima de la rodilla.

Odiaba el uniforme. Odiaba la camisa blanca con el nuevo escudo de Faircroft: uno de los caballeros, igual que el del equipo de Fútbol de la Academia preparatoria mas prestigiosa de todo Manhattan todo en color granate.

También odiaba la falda de pliegues y cuadros grises y los calcetines negros a juegos con los zapatos que se debían llevar por encima de la rodilla.

Todas las chicas de la escuela la miraban como un bicho raro. Era la nueva. No le importaba no pertenecer a ningún grupito, ella siempre iba por libre.

Guardó los libros que llevaba en la mano dentro de su mochila y al mirar a su alrededor, todo el mundo había desaparecido. Era hora de entrar para ir a clases.

A Alexis no le importó lo más mínimo.

Sólo quedaban dos días para terminar el curso y empezar las vacaciones de verano. ¡Por fin!

Miró sus piernas y sonrió sabiendo que se había salido con la suya, que un buen rato antes su padre le había repetido mil veces que por favor no se subiera la falda y se abrochara los botones de la camisa para no enseñar escote.

Todavía se preguntaba como él, siendo ciego, conocía esos detalles.

Miró a un lado y a otro y cuando fue a avanzar, algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención.

Se acercó lentamente, casi con timidez, casi interpretando el papel de su vida.

Se recolocó mejor su cabello rojizo, liso, perfecto y se paró.

-¿Hace mucho que ha sonado el timbre? No… No conozco muy bien esto…

-Un rato-contestó el chico sin alzar su vista de la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo algo.

-Así que no...-Alexis se sentó a su lado, obviamente enseñando sus bonitas piernas y miró por encima de su hombro- has hecho los deberes del señor White.

-Nope.

-Pues... No vayas a primera hora.

El chico alzó la vista clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de Alexis. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica. Pelirroja, tez suave y paliducha, cabello largo, ojos azules como el agua.

-Eres la nueva.

-Prefiero que me llamen Alexis. –Sonrió- Tu eres el cerebrito…

El chico de cabello rubio y algo desordenado la miró alzando una ceja.

-Contestas todas las preguntas en Quimica, en Mates… Tienes buenas notas, eres un chico bueno.

-Eso te crees tú.

-Entonces no estarías apurado por entrar-contestó Alexis con tono de listilla.

El chico se encogió de hombros y se levantó mientras guardaba el cuaderno en una mochila Vans.

-Pero no eres como los demás cerebritos…

Lo que primero había llamado la atención de Alexis era que llevaba la camisa por fuera del pantalón y la corbata de color dorado y granate (los colores de la escuela) medio desanudada.

Los otros cerebritos de la escuela, incluso los más populares que eran los buenos en deportes, llevaban el uniforme perfecto. Él no.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿A clase?

Alexis se levantó rápido y se acercó. Se mordió el labio y lo miró con picardía.

-Bueno... Yo no pensaba ir a la clase de White. No tengo sus deberes hechos tampoco... Pensaba no sé... ir a Times Square… Tomar algo-alzó las cejas- Y pensaba que tu me acompañarías.

El chico se rascó la cabeza dudoso. Luego miró a la puerta del edificio de su escuela y finalmente se acercó a Alexis. Por una vez, no haría lo correcto.

-Me llamo Jesse, por cierto.

La puerta del edificio principal los sorprendió abriéndose y antes de que pudieran pillarlos echaron a correr en dirección contraria, entre risas.

Jesse respiró agitado cuando pararon su carrera en la boca del metro. Estaba inclinado hacia adelante y sus pulmones ardían, sin embargo, nunca había hecho algo así. Jamás había faltado un solo día a clase y eso lo hacía más excitante.

Rió nervioso. Aquella chica era increible… y peligrosa, pero por fin alguien no le hablaba para pedirle sus deberes. Estaba harto de ser invisible para sus compañeros de escuela si no se trataba de temas de escuela, deportes, o clases de música.

Después de subirse en el metro, sin pagar billete, se bajaron en la parada de Times Square todavía en silencio.

-¿Es genial verdad?

-¿El qué?

-Saltarse las reglas. No hacer lo que te imponen…

Jesse sonrió y asintió.

-Se nota que tu siempre sueles hacerlo.

-Yo no lo hago.

-Jesse, aún te tiembla la mano.

El rubio arrugó la frente medio molesto.

-Ok, haré lo que tu quieras hacer, me da igual… ¡Me da igual lo que sea! ¡Estoy harto de tener que ser el chico perfecto!

Alexis rió y tiró de su mano entrando en una tienda.

* * *

Cuando Kate regresó a casa para dejar a Tot después de su paseo habitual, miró su reloj y las ganas de ir a casa de Rick y darle una sorpresa para comer juntos antes de ir a la reunión ganaban a la idea de comer sola.

Dejó el arnés del perro a un lado, acarició su cabeza mientras preparaba un bol con su comida y agua y buscó sus llaves para irse, cuando una llamada entrante de Javi hizo que frunciera el ceño.

Pulsó el botón de la cuarta planta, la planta de homicidios de la doce, donde Javi la esperaba. Precisamente ahí, dónde tantas veces había ido. Y tantas otras veces se había negado a regresar.

Suspiró. Sintió como su mano temblaba.

Cuando el sonido del ascensor le indicó que las puertas se abririan tomó aire y valor y anduvo por el pasillo siendo recibida por el ensordecedor ruido del trabajo de todos los detectives que iban para arriba y para abajo.

Por suerte el capitán no estaba.

-Yo! Becks.

-Javi-sonrió forzadamente- ¿Dónde está?

El latino le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y cuando llegaron a su escritorio lo encontró sentado en una silla cabizbajo.

El detective les dejó a solas tras comentarle que había sido una suerte que le hubiera encontrado él. Kate se lo agradeció y finalmente se sentó en la silla contigua a la de su hermanastro.

Ambos estuvieron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Kate... Yo...

-Jesse… No esperaba esto de ti, la verdad.

Los ojos verdes del chico se oscurecieron a causa del enfado. Sus labios estaban apretados igual que sus manos que descansaban sobre sus piernas.

-¿No lo entiendes? Claro, Jesse tiene que ser matricula de honor... Jesse estudiará en Harvard tal vez... Jesse es buenisimo en deportes y además Jesse toca varios instrumentos.

Kate abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la reacción del adolescente. Nunca pensó que se sentía así.

Jesse se calló y soltó un suspiro, relajandose en la silla.

-No...No se lo digas a mamá por favor.

A pesar que en el fondo sentía algo de recelo por ese chaval, sobretodo cuando llamaba "mamá" a su madre... No pudo evitar sentir compasión. Su madre le presionaba tanto o más como había hecho con ella, la diferencia era que su padre era diferente al padre de Jesse. Lo miró con pena.

-Es una suerte que fuera Javi... –hizo una pausa- Y tranquilo, no se lo diré a Johanna.

Jesse le agradeció con la mirada y asintió. A pesar que siempre intentaba molestarla, admiraba a Kate. Siempre, para él ella era su hermana mayor a pesar que ella no lo soportara. Sentía envidia como podía vivir su vida sin rendir cuentas con nadie, cuando él, con catorce no podía siquiera saltarse un estudio o un entrenamiento sin que su madre se decepcionara.

Molestar a Kate era su forma de llamar su atención.

-No sabía que fumabas marihuana.

-No sabes muchas cosas...-se encogió de hombros-.

Kate asintió. Era verdad, jamás le había prestado atención a la nueva familia de su madre. Para ella, el momento en que rehizo su vida tras la muerte de su padre fue el momento en que sus vidas tomaron diferentes caminos.

-La próxima vez tal vez no sea Javi quien te pille con eso en la mochila y robando dos refrescos... ¿Con quien estabas?

-Una...chica nueva.-sonrió-.

-Ok, entonces todo esto es tema de chicas, perfecto-suspiró Kate-. ¿Te das cuenta que esa chica te dejó tirado no?

-No... Ella no... -Jesse se cruzó de brazos-.

-Jess, he dicho que no se lo diré a mi madre pero... No vuelvas a hacerlo, ni saltarte clases, ni fumar, ni robar... O te juro que te patearé el culo...Pienso vigilarte muy de cerca.

El muchacho asintió levantandose. Con catorce años era igual de alto que Kate. Beckett dudó en que hacer, pero finalmente golpeó su hombro con cariño y le arrastró hasta la puerta del ascensor para llevarlo a la escuela.

-Estoy segura que no era la primera vez que saltabas la clase-Jesse fue a replicar pero Kate alzó la mano haciendolo callar-o que vas con la camisa asi, pero como se

-¿Katherine?-la interrumpieron-.

Kate se giró.

-La pequeña Katie Beckett aquí-Roy Montgomery sonrió a Beckett, esta le miró con una sonrisa forzada. A pesar que admiraba y adoraba a ese hombre, al mejor amigo de su padre, no le hacia ninguna gracia que la llamara asi... Ya no era ninguna niña.

-Si, señor. -carraspeó- Capitán.

-Roy. –Corrigió- No estas de servicio.

-No, hace tiempo que no-suspiró. Miró de reojo a Jesse quien se mantenía al margen.

-Me enteré de lo de...-Montgomery señaló su pierna con la mirada y vio la incomodidad de la hija de Jim Beckett.

Ambos se quedaron callados.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?

-Vine a saludar a Javi...-mintió- con... -señaló al chico y dudó unos segundos en como referirse a él-mi hermano.

Roy saludó al muchacho. El adolescente sonrió. El Capitán también había asistido a la boda entre Johanna y el padre de Jesse, a pesar que la amistad era principalmente con Jim, su amigo.

-¿Ya te habló del puesto vacante?

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, pensaba que te había dicho algo... Nosotros estaríamos encantados de tenerte en esta familia Kate.

Kate buscó a Javi entre los demás policias que seguían con su trabajo pero no lo encontró. Deseó hacerlo para poder matarlo. Seguramente todo eso de un puesto vacante era cosa de él.

-A pesar de todo... Katie, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, y sobretodo si trabajas en su comisaria.

Kate sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al pensar en ello, en su padre, en todos los años que le había dedicado al servicio de la policia de Nueva York y a la doce.

Asintió casi austente y tras despedirse de Montgomery, se subió al ascensor en silencio y acompañó a Jesse hasta la escuela.

* * *

El golpe secó que hicieron la pareja de policias al golpear su puerta a media noche le hizo presagiar lo peor.

No se equivocó.

Sus duras palabras aun resonaban en su cabeza. Y ella, sólo quería gritar y golpearles.

Sólo quería llorar. Hacer desaparecer el desgarrador dolor que sentía en su pecho, que le impedía respirar. Quería correr. Huir. Despertar de la pesadilla.

No quería creer que aquello fuera verdad.

Sus mejillas aun estaban humedas por todas las lagrimas que ya había derramado. Se sentía completamente sola y perdida y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con Montgomery.

Su labio tembló y se levantó. El hombre la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazandola, protegiendola y ella rompió a llorar contra su pecho.

-Lo siento-sollozó al separarse.

Roy negó. La entendía. Él también estaba afectado por la muerte de su compañero, su amigo, su jefe, su capitán.

-No creo que pueda volver aquí…-dijo señalando con la mano la planta cuarta de homicidios de la doce. Sorbió y miró las manos del detective, recién ascendido a capitán-Pero… -no pudo terminar la frase.

Ambos sabían que hablaban de unirse al cuerpo, de ser como su padre, de rendirle homenaje.

Montgomery la miró sorprendido.

-¿Y Johanna?-Él sabía mejor que nadie que la abogada se opondría a ese trabajo para su hija, quien estaba en la universidad.

Kate se encogió de hombros. Roy asintió y sonrió. Conocía a la perfección a esa chiquilla y cuando algo se le metía en la mente no desistía hasta conseguirlo.

-Esto te pertenece.

Azul, blanco, rojo. Doblado a la perfección. La bandera Americana que había cubierto el ataud de su padre en un entierro con honores.

El capitán de la doce, Jim Beckett había muerto en servicio.

-Y esto-le dio una cajita con una de las medallas al mérito que había logrado Jim a lo largo de su carrera.

Kate acarició la medalla antes de cerrarla y se secó una última lágrima que resbalaba por su rostro. Sonrió y la cerró.

-Nos vemos pronto, Señor.-hizo el saludo militar y salió de allí mientras todos los empleados de su padre la aplaudían.

Aquel recuerdo de casi 10 años atrás se había colado en sus sueños. Despertó de golpe, con la cara empapada en una mezcla de sudor y lagrimas.

Sentía su nuca húmeda por el calor y se recogió un par de mechones. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido de haberse quedado dormida. Se sentía tensa y su respiración era agitada.

No había sido ese horrible sueño, o recuerdo, esa pesadilla lo que la despertó, si no el sonido del timbre.

Se colocó su prótesis como pudo frunciendo el ceño ante los ladridos de Tot. No imaginaba quien podía ser, y se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con quien menos pensaba.

-Rick-Kate abrió la boca por la sorpresa y se quedó callada.

Castle estaba parado frente a ella, con unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Llevaba los ojos tras unas gafas rayban y el cabello tan bien peinado como siempre.

Una leve sombra de su incipiente barba perfilaba su mandíbula.

-¿Me vas a tener aquí, en la puerta? ¿No me vas a enseñar tu casa?-rió, bromeando como siempre ante su condición.

-Si, digo No… Pasa, pasa-Kate le agarró del brazo mientras él plegaba el baston blanco con el que se ayudaba en ocasiones puntuales.

Kate tiró de él y cerró la puerta mientras regañaba a Tot para que no se metiera entre las piernas de Rick y pudiera hacerle caer.

La puerta de la calle daba directamente al salón que comunicaba con la cocina.

-Si no me dices más o menos como es… No puedo imaginarla.

Kate aún seguía algo ausente por la sorpresa y por la pesadilla que había tenido minutos atrás al quedarse dormida en el sofá.

-Es… Es muy sencillo todo. Salón y cocina junto, al final del pasillo una habitación con un baño. Un pequeño balcón… Todo decorado en colores claros y muchos libros por medio, ah-sonrió- Y las cosas del perro.

Beckett ayudó a Castle a sentarse en el sofá mientras le explicaba que el sofá era de color negro y muy ancho.

-No has venido a preguntarme por decoración de interiores…-Castle sonrió-¿Cómo… Cómo has llegado a mi casa? Quiero decir… Yo nunca te dije…

-Tengo mis contactos-sonrío con suficiencia- Meredith me ha traido hasta aquí, después de la reunión…. Por qué…-carraspeó- No has venido.

Kate agachó la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada.

-Cuando has abierto estabas agitada…

Beckett maldijo ese super poder de él tan sensorial y suspiró.

-¿Por qué no has venido?

-Rick…

-Kate… Pensaba que eramos- Kate clavó la vista en Castle mientras él hizo una pausa- amigos.

La chica frunció el ceño y no supo como sentirse, pero entendió que a pesar del beso qu ese habían dado y del cual no habían hablado no había ocurrido nada más entre ellos para aclarar su relación, o la falta de ella.

-Si… Yo…-carraspeó-Tuve un problema familiar… Tuve que ir a buscar a mi hermano aun sitio.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Hermanastro. Tiene catorce años…

-Por tu tono, no te hace muy feliz-sonrió Castle-.

-No… El caso es… que se me pasó la hora de la reunión, tendría que haberte avisado….Y… Todo este tema…Me trajo recuerdos.

-¿Tristes?

-Algo así… Si- Kate se mordió el labio al ver la mano de él sobre la suya, acariciandola suavemente, dandole animos para continuar.

-Me acordé de mi padre… y de su muerte… Él murió en un caso que investigaba… Era capitán en homicidios, en la doce y…-su voz tembló- un día dos policias vinieron a mi casa de noche… Me avisaron que mi padre había recibido dos disparos en el pecho y uno en el cuello…

Castle apretó su mano y finalmente se inclinó para abrazarla. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que Kate pensó que la dejaría sin respiración, sin embargo, se lo agradeció con el alma… Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento no sólo era compañía o un abrazo, era alguien como él que la comprendía y le dejaba su espacio al mismo tiempo.

Beckett se relajó durante un rato en los brazos de él y al separarse Castle acarició su rostro y se inclinó. Kate pensó que la besaría en los labios sin embargo, en el ultimo momento viró dejando un suave beso en su mejilla.

Castle tocó el cuello de su camisa que estaba humedo por las lágrimas de Kate y suspiró sin saber que más decir, no le gustaba sentir a Kate de esa forma… Y sobretodo no le gustaba sentirse aun tan acobardado con ella, temiendo equivocarse al avanzar con ella.

-Sabía que algo te pasaba-susurró- No pude evitar pedirle a Mer que me acercara… Y que me escogiera una camisa bonita.

Kate no pudo evitar reir mezclando la risa con el ultimo sollozo.

-Gracias por venir-contestó en el mismo tono bajo.

Castle sonrió y luego puso morritos. Se acomodó en el sofá de Beckett.

-Entonces… ¿La siguiente reunión no te la pierdes?

-Por nada del mundo.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Kate se perdió en sus pensamientos...

-Oye Rick…-carraspeó nerviosa- ¿Te gustaría cenar mañana en Ginos?

Castle alzó las cejas al escucharla y asintió sin hacerse esperar. Kate sonrió, iba a cenar con Castle... Lo que no recordó fue la cena pendiente que tenía con sus amigos en Remy's.

* * *

Un review para alimentar a las musas?


	12. Chapter 12

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza.**

* * *

Kate revisó su móvil una vez más. Comprobó que Lanie le había contestado con un escueto "OK" a su mensaje cancelando la cena con sus amigos. Seguramente la forense se había molestado, no obstante no le importó lo más minimo, lo único que Kate tenía ganas en ese momento era salir a cenar con Rick. Pasar un rato con él, recompensandole por su preocupación… Tener una cita con él.

Miró de nuevo su reloj y luego se miró al espejo. Llevaba unos Jeans ceñidos, unos tacones bastante altos (los cuales no solía utilizar por su protesis) y un jersey de hilo negro que dejaba entrever su sujetador del mismo color bajo él. El cabello lo llevaba ondulado y llevaba un sencillo maquillaje.

A pesar de que Rick no pudiera verla… Se había arreglado a conciencia.

Sonrió, agarró su bolso y salió de su casa atormentada por los nervios.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta casa de Rick no pudo dejar de golpear con sus dedos el volante, intentando calmarse.

No sirvió de nada, cuando llegó hasta el portal del ex escritor y lo vio allí parado, esperando sus nervios incrementaron.

Frenó y aparcó delante de su casa sin salir del coche. Se permitió el lujo de observarlo.

Castle se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo con la vista perdida en la nada, atento de cada sonido.

Se mordió el labio imaginandose lo duro que debió ser para él perder la vista… Dejar de ver a su alrededor, tener que empezar de cero en una vida nueva, más dificil…

Se percató en lo perfecto que llevaba el cabello y lo bien que le quedaba la barbita de tres días rejuveneciendolo al igual que ese traje negro y camisa oscura que llevaba con los dos primeros botones desabotonados.

Sin más, se bajó del auto y se acercó a él.

Castle sonrió y eso hizo que el corazón de Kate bombeara con fuerza, no hizo falta hablarle para saber que ella se acercaba…

-Hola-musitó.

-Hola-contestó Rick, alargando sus manos para tomar las de ella. –Estas aquí…

-Si.

-¿Te ocurría algo?

-¿Cómo?

-Tardaste en salir de tu coche.

Kate alzó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño.

-Reconozco tu forma de conducir, ya te lo dije… Pegas frenazos..-Antes de que Kate pudiera replicar, Castle decidió cambiar de tema- Estas preciosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que lo sé-dijo como si nada-Entonces… ¿Esto es…?

-Si-dijo Kate con terror de escuchar la palabra cita.

-Y ya que tu me has recogido… ¿Puedo decidir yo el restaurante?

Kate se mordió el labio. Castle pudo imaginarselo a la perfección ya que ella le había dicho que contstantemente solía hacerlo cuando estaba en dudas.

-¿Remy's?

-No-exclamó ella rápidamente.

-¿No te gustan las hamburguesas? Ahí hacen las mejores de Nueva York.

-Lo sé, suelo… Suelo ir amenudo.

-¿Entonces?

-Pensaba que iríamos a un sitio… Ya sabes algo más… Como Ginos.

-Oh. Oh Ok…-Castle sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Kate se relajó cuando sintió la mano de él aferrarse a la de ella y su olor masculino invadió sus fosas nasales. Sintió como sus piernas temblaron ante su cercania, su enorme cuerpo a su lado, su delicioso perfume…

-¿Kate?

-¿mmm?

-Decía que aquí… A la vuelta de la esquina hay un italiano… Bueno es Little Italy está lleno de italianos a dos calles de aquí… Pero un italiano de verdad no como Ginos.

-Estupendo-concretó Kate.

* * *

Se acomodaron en una mesa casi al fondo del restaurante. Beckett sonrió ante la humilidad del lugar. Castle tenía razón, aquél restaurante era mucho mejor que Ginos. Era el tipico restuarante italiano con sus habituales manteles de cuadros rojos y blancos.

El olor a pasta hacía que su estomago rugiera aunque no estaba muy segura si por hambre o por nervios.

-¿Ya habías estado aquí?

-Si.

Ambos hablaban en tono bajo muy intimo. Apenas habían más comensales, todo estaba bastante tranquilo, algo que ellos necesitaban para relajarse. Sentirse agusto en el lugar y con ellos mismos.

-Lo recuerdo todo-sonrío buscando la mano de ella encima de la mesa- Los manteles de color rojo y blanco… La pared de piedra llena de fotografias de Italia…-suspiró-Las mesas y sillas de madera… Luigi gritando en la cocina,-Kate miró hacia allí y vio un señor mayor con bigote gritando a todos sus empleados- y algún chico nuevo llamado Fredo o no sé... Victor… Alguien vendrá ahora y nos tomará nota…

-Buonanotte. ¿Puedo tomarles nota?-preguntó un escualido jovencito nervioso y con un acento italiano marcado.

Beckett sonrió al ver como Castle había acertado en todo. Ambos pidieron un vino tinto y unos spaghetti bolognesa. Algo sencillo.

Kate rió cuando el muchacho les dejó a solas de nuevo.

-Lo acertaste todo… Pero el chico se llamaba Genaro.

-Casi-exclamó Castle divertido y acaricaindo la mano de ella- Es mi restaurante favorito de esta zona, solía venir con Alexis los sabados.

Beckett correspondió la caricia cuando vio el gesto triste en el rostro de él.

No pudo evitar tomar su mano con fuerza.

* * *

-Jesse-llamó Johana desde la puerta de su hogar en Queens, una casa colonial de dos plantas con una pequeña parcela con cesped en la entrada delantera y garaje. Identica a las casas vecinas.-Te buscan.

Jesse bajó las escaleras vestido con un pantalon de pijama de superman y una camiseta deportiva de los Giants. El cabello despeinado y descalzo. Ya era hora de irse a dormir.

Johanna miró a la chica que tenía frente a ella. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien viniera en busca de su hijastro y menos a esas horas. Suspiró y les dejó a solas cuando el chico llegó hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-masculló Jesse.

Alexis sonrió con su mejor cara de no haber roto un plato nunca.

-¿Quieres salir?

-Es Jueves.

-Jueves universitario.

-Tenemos catorce años… Ya me iba a dormir. Además mañana aún hay escuela…Y después de lo de ayer, verte es lo último que quiero hacer…

Alexis pasó su mano por su cabello rojizo y se mordió el labio.

-Venía a disculparme… Por cierto, bonito pijama.

Jesse bufó molesto.

-¿Cómo demonios has llegado aquí? ¿Y cómo sabías dónde vivo?

-No hay muchos Jesse's en Faircroft que vivan en Queens. Normalmente los alumnos de esa prestigiosa escuela solemos vivir…

-¿En el Soho, como tú?

Alexis frunció el ceño.

-Ya ves, yo también se hackear el sistema de la escuela…-se encogió de hombros- Y no hay muchas Alexis Castle que vivan en el Soho.

-Rodgers-murmuró pero Jesse fue incapaz de escucharla.

De todas formas, la chica no pudo evitar reir. Se la había devuelto con creces.

-¿Entonces no quieres salir?

-¿Es que no me has escuchado? Me dejaste tirado.

-Me asusté.

-Me detuvieron-se cruzó de brazos-

-Lo siento Jess-suspiró-Perdoname-Alexis le hizo un pucherito sabiendo que funcionaría.

-¿Cómo has llegado?

-Transporte publico.

-Es peligroso. Dejame decirle a mi padre…

-No. No quiero salir con tu padre, quiero salir contigo.

-Eres insufrible.

-No sé para que he venido, de verdad. Otro día no me disculparé.

-Me importa bien poco.

Alexis se alejó de la casa y le enseñó el dedo corazón. Jesse entró dentro de su hogar dando un portazo y apoyando su cabeza en la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aquella chica iba a volverlo loco.

* * *

-¿Un tatuaje?

-Si.

-¿Aparte de esos pendientes que llevas en la oreja?

-Aparte.

Castle sonrío. Ambos hablaban de ellos, de todo y de nada, disfrutando de la mutua compañía, de la bebida y de la exquisita comida italiana. Kate se inclinó, agarró el borde de la servilleta y con suavidad le limpió la comisura de sus labios a Rick, manchados de salsa.

Castle le agradeció con una sonrisa tras el sobresalto.

-Tenía razón entonces, eres un poco rebelde…

-Ok, lo admito-dijo Kate más relajada.-Lo soy.

-¿Dónde lo tienes?

-En la baja espalda… casi en...-vio la cara de él y se calló- Sabes que yo si puedo ver tu expresíón… ¿No?

Castle se ruburizó y ambos rieron.

-Es un pájaro.

-¿Por qué un pájaro?

-Por la libertad que ellos tienen… No sé Castle, tenía 19 años, acababa de perder a mi padre… y…

Kate alzó la vista de su plato y al hacerlo se quedó callada. Se tensó completamente.

-¿Y?

Beckett no dijo nada sin perder ningun detalle de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

-¿Kate?

-¿Qué?

-Que… Te has quedado callada…

-Si…-carraspeó- Es… que… Yo…

Castle escuchó voces a su alrededor, una de ellas era la del camarero. Seguramente estaba con otros comensales.

-¡Kate!-exclamó Lanie cuando llegó a la altura de la mesa de su amiga- Estas aquí…

-Y acompañada-añadió Javi.

Kate se quedó callada mirando a sus amigos con los ojos entrecerrados y a medida que pasaban los segundos su expresión pasaba por multitudes de sentimientos, desde la vergüenza hasta el enfado.

-¿Qué… Que pasa?-preguntó Castle incomodo y nervioso ante el silencio de Kate. No comprendía nada.

Lanie gesticuló sin hablar señalando a Castle mientras le preguntaba a Kate. Ésta asintió.

-¿Kate…? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es… Perdona, son unos amigos que estan aquí… Y no entiendo el por qué…

-Jenny no se sentía bien, así que decidieron no ir a Remy's y a Javi y a mi nos apetecía italiano.

-Mira que bien-suspiró Kate-¿Italiano en la otra punta de vuestro barrio?

-Dónde mejor que en Little Italy…-Kate se calló al ver el silencio de Castle quien esperaba a que acabaran y le explicaran que ocurría. Odiaba sentirse así de perdido a causa de su ceguera.

-¿Amigos?-Castle ladeó la cabeza-¿Y no me los vas a presentar?

-Claro… Ellos son Javi y Lanie.

Lanie agarró la mano de Castle para estrecharsela pero finalmente se inclinó para darle dos besos. Javi le dio un apretón de manos.

-Yo soy Rick, soy un amigo…

-Ya sabemos quien eres-interrumpió la forense.

-Así que hablas de mi a tus amigos-Castle sonrió-¿Por qué no os sentais con nosotros, chicos?

-Castle…-masculló Kate.

Lanie ya se había sentado a su lado mientras Javi se sentó al lado de Kate. Los cuatro comenzaron una conversación dónde el principal tema de conversación era Kate.

Castle sólo quería conocerla más y estaba completamente interesado en todo lo que sus amigos pudieran comentarle. Sin embargo la jugada salió también en su contra, ya que aunque le contaba cosas de ella, Lanie también bombardeó a Castle con preguntas.

Kate se servía cada poco tiempo una copa de vino mientras Castle se reía con Javi.

-¿En serio la conociste en medio del desierto?

-Algo así-rió el moreno- Es decir, nosotros coincidimos allí… -vio la cara de Beckett a quien no le gustaba hablar de esa parte de su pasado- Será mejor que ella te cuente eso…

-Pero si es verdad que se perdió subida en un camello-intervino Lanie relajando el ambiente.

Las risas de los tres se escuchaban en todo el local, dónde ya practicamente eran los únicos que quedaban a esas horas.

Kate sonrió viendo a sus amigos y decidió rendirse.

-Si yo me perdí con un camello, pero mi amigo aquí presente tenía miedo de cuatro cabras.

Castle no pudo evitar reir y Espo entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno es que no son de fiar.

Todos volvieron a reir y siguieron intercambiando anecdotas hasta que finalmente el dueño del restaurante les invitó a salir ya que tenían que cerrar.

Los cuatro siguieron una breve conversación en la calle.

-Bueno Rick, ha sido un placer conocerte… Nosotros nos marchamos ya, pero esperamos que vengas a la siguiente y conozcas a Jenny y Kevin.

-Eso está hecho-sonrió Castle.

Kate le tenía agarrado del brazo pero se separó para abrazarse con sus amigos y desearles lo peor por esa emboscada. Finamlente Lanie le hizo gestos para que la llamara y le contara más y luego Castle y Beckett echaron a caminar en dirección a casa del escritor.

-Siento esto… Ya sabes… Aguantar las preguntas de ellos y…

Castle sonrió y terminó por deslizar su mano junto a la de ella, acariciando sus dedos suavemente hasta entrelazarlos.

-No me importa. Lo he pasado bien.

-Ya pero supongo que no es agradable que te hayan preguntado tanto… O hablar de mi…

-Me encanta hablar de ti y he descubierto muchas cosas…-sonrió- No te preocupes, y si… Si te sientes en deuda…Aún es temprano, podemos ir a ver una pelicula.

-Pero…

-Yo también veo… Bueno, escucho peliculas.

Kate sonrió avergonzada.

-Lo siento…-carraspeó-¿A tú casa?

-En mi casa está mi madre con Alexis… ¿La tuya?

Kate sintió que su corazón iba a salir de su boca por la fuerza con la que bombeaba en su pecho.

-Cla… Claro… Vamos.

* * *

Beckett estaba medio recostada en el sofá. Habían dejado la primera pelicula que habían encontrado a esas horas en la televisión mientras saboreaban un café. Era la primera vez en mucho rato que disfrutaban de un confortable silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Se deslizó lentamente hasta quedar practicamente tumbada, hacía tiempo no se sentía tan agusto en compañía de alguien y personalmente de un hombre. Sin darse cuenta había dejado sus piernas sobre el regazo de Castle quien escuchaba atentamente la pelicula y trataba de imaginarsela.

Rick había posado sus manos sobre la pierna –real- de Kate. Beckett cada vez estaba más comoda y se removió varias veces.

Castle apretó el puño que descansaba sobre el respaldo y sintió que su corazón se detenía. Hacía tiempo que la excitación no le asaltaba de esa forma. ¿Tal vez desde la adolescencia? . Kate había dejado sus piernas sobre él, o más bien sobre su entrepierna y ésta había reaccionado al instante poniendose dura dentro de sus pantalones, abochornandolo.

Sintió un alivio al ver que Kate no se había percatado de la situación sin embargo sabía que si ella rozaba una vez más con su pierna esa sensible zona acabaría mojando sus calzoncillos.

Entreabrió los labios. Ahí estaba. Mierda… Mierda…. Se mordió el labio en el mismo instante que un jadeo amenazaba con ponerlo en evidencia, en el mismo instante que sintió como su ropa interior se humedecía.

El calor aumentó en su rostro. Dios. Aquello no podía ocurrirle a él…

Movió con delicadeza las piernas de ella y se levantó.

-¿Ocurre algo?-se sobresaltó.

-No… Yo…-apenas tenía palabras- Yo… Es tarde…. Ya… Y… Alexis, tengo miedo que se escape y mi madre no se de cuenta.

-¿Te llevo?-preguntó Kate, aunque empezaba a estar cansada.

-No, no hace falta, sabes que tengo una app en el iPhone para pedir un taxi… Asi vivimos los ciegos-se encogió de hombros-.

-Ok, pero…

-Kate está bien-dijo desde la puerta. Apenas le había costado estar dos veces en casa de ella para aprenderse todo el mobiliario y moverse con facilidad por ella-Descansa.

Beckett se quedó mirandole y sonrió.

-Te llamaré.

Castle asintió pero finalmente se detuvo una vez más.

-Oye Kate-dijo Castle dispuesto a formular una pregunta que llevaba horas rondando en su mente- La historia del desierto… Sobre el pasado militar de Espo…¿Está relacionado con…?

-Si.

-Me… ¿Me lo explicarás?

Kate sintió que sus musculos se agarrotaban. Le daba pavor hablar de ello, sin embargo, poco a poco se sentía más capaz de abrirse con él…

Por toda respuesta, se inclinó tomandolo de la cara y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

-Buenas noches, Rick.

-Buenas noches, Kate.

* * *

**Intentaré seguir lo más rápido posible. Dudas, ruegos, y quejas ahí abajo mediante review ;-)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Nuevo capítulo. Uno de los más largos que he escrito y de los cuales me ha gustado más escribir por lo que espero que lo disfruteis tanto como yo.

Gracias por leer.

Gracias por los que comentais.

* * *

BIP. BIP. BIP.

El incesante sonido de una maquina era todo lo que podía escuchar.

No podía moverse… No podía abrir los ojos. Pero podía escuchar.

Estaba aturdida, sentía una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad… De repente sintió pánico.

BIP.

Entonces un estruendo resonó en su cabeza. En su mente. En sus recuerdos…

Sintió como se estremecía, como su piel estaba más sensible que nunca y su vello se erizaba. Sintió su boca pastosa, su lengua rígida, su garganta seca impidiéndole ni siquiera soltar un quejido lastimero.

Necesitaba abrir los ojos, comprobar que estaba viva, entender que había ocurrido.

Se removió sintiendo punzadas por todo su cuerpo, especialmente a la altura de sus rodillas.

El estruendo regresó. El sonido de la maquina era más intenso mezclándose con imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente: Gente corriendo, gritos que aturdían su mente, llanto, desesperación. Polvo. Mucho polvo.

BIP. BIP. BIP.

Sintió voces a su alrededor. Recordó las sirenas de la policía. Se vio a si misma tirada en la calle mientras la gente corría a su alrededor asustada. Tan asustada como ella.

Aquello era un infierno.

Recordó como si alguien estrujara sus pulmones. Sintió la presión en su corazón, como si dos manos invisibles agarraran con fuerza el musculo privándolo de bombear sangre.

No podía respirar. Su pulso se aceleró. Todo daba vueltas.

Se miró las manos: Sangre.

Se vio reflejada en un coche, su rostro estaba lleno de rasguños y con mucha suciedad. Su pelo estaba empapado y la sangre viscosa resbalaba por su sien.

Miró al cielo y se desvaneció: Todo se volvió negro.

Dio un respingo y sintió como la vida volvía a ella. Estaba inmovilizada en una camilla, apenas podía mover los ojos y parpadear dolorosamente. Sentía como la trasladaban por unos pasillos estrechos, como unas molestas voces hablaban sin parar. No lograba entender nada… No lograba distinguir las voces que hablaban de ella y de sus múltiples contusiones.

"Está perdiendo mucha sangre. Hay que sacarla de aquí cuanto antes!"

Todo a su alrededor desapareció de nuevo. Todo salvo la angustia.

Y ahí estaba otra vez el molesto BIP. BIP. BIP. Una y otra vez. Por suerte no paraba.

Sus parpados pesaban, pero intentó abrirlos como pudo. Todo a su alrededor estaba blanco y no reconocía nada. La luz le cegaba y hacía que sus ojos dolieran más aún. Respiró profundo y giró su rostro. Sonrió sin fuerzas. Su padre estaba con ella.

-Papi…-su voz estaba rota, casi irreconocible. Le dolían hasta las pestañas, sin embargo ver la sonrisa de su padre le traía paz.

Su padre se inclinó y acarició su rostro con delicadeza haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Él también vestía de blanco.

_-No es tu hora Katie… Aún tienes grandes cosas que hacer._

Abrió la boca para contestarle, quiso replicarle, decirle que no tenía razón que ella estaba bien allí con él sin embargo no pudo decir nada.

Sintió una última caricia de su padre en el brazo y sintió su pecho contraerse por el puro amor que él le procesaba.

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo, todo había cambiado. Seguía sin poder ver con claridad, la luz seguía cegándole y su cuerpo no respondía como ella quería…Estaba demasiado cansada, sin embargo todo había cambiado, la habitación seguía siendo de color claro, pero pudo ver una ventana. Y a su madre.

Su madre estaba sentada en una silla. A los pies de la cama estaba Javi, su mejor amigo.

-¿Javi?-preguntó ronca.

No sabía dónde estaba. No sabía qué día era, que hora era… No sabía por qué la miraban preocupados ni por qué su cuerpo dolía tanto.

Pero de nuevo recordó. El estruendo… la gente corriendo… las sirenas…. Su padre.

¿Su padre? Todo era demasiado confuso.

Se sorprendió a si misma llorando aterrada, recordó la sensación de desesperación y de pánico. Recordó el llanto ensordecedor de unos niños a su alrededor.

Las lágrimas mojaban su rostro mientras hipaba intentando respirar casi sin éxito.

-Kate, estamos aquí… Estas bien, Kate…Cálmate, Intenta respirar…-Espo llamó al médico- Enseguida te darán algo para que no te duela… Vas a estar bien.

Intentó mover sus piernas pero le fue imposible. Aquello hizo que se alterara más. Tenía la sensación de tener dos pesadas losas en sus piernas, como un peso que le impedía moverse. Sobre todo en la izquierda. Alzó su vista buscando una respuesta en Espo. Él no dijo nada. Envuelta en el llanto levantó la sábana.

Su llanto era desgarrador y atronaba por toda la habitación llegando a los oídos de pacientes de otras habitaciones.

-Mi pierna… Mi pierna... Javi…-miró al moreno- Mi pierna-no pudo repetir nada más. Se desvaneció de nuevo en el momento en que los médicos entraron para subministrarle un calmante.

* * *

Comprobó que todo estuviera en orden una vez más. Se había despedido de su madre, de sus amigos y tenía todo el equipaje necesario.

Se subió en un taxi y tras un buen rato sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se despedía una vez más de la ciudad, que tanto amaba y tanto echaba de menos. Solía pasar parte de sus días entre DC y Nueva York. Y siempre que no estaba en la ciudad de los rascacielos, como buena Neoyorkina la echaba de menos. No había nada como su apartamento en Tribeca… Salir a correr por su barrio o por Central Park, salir a comer una hamburguesa en Remy's o ver a sus amigos.

Llegó hasta el aeropuerto de la Guardia donde le esperaban el embajador y algunos militares destinados al medio oriente.

Un tiempo atrás el que le había acompañado había sido Javi, pero el dejó el ejército para ser detective en la 54, conocer a Lanie…

Suspiró. Tal vez ella debía dejar todo eso también. Recordaba todas las veces que Espo le repetía que debía dejarlo y sentar la cabeza en cualquier comisaria como él, o en la que Tom Demming estuviera. Javi estaba empeñado en juntarlos.

Sonrío recordando su furtivo encuentro con Tommy.

Tal vez tenía razón. Tal vez tenía que llamarlo cuando regresara a Nueva York, dejar Seguridad Nacional y sentar la cabeza.

Horas después cuando llegaron allí, el calor era sofocante, la humedad era odiosa y no encontraban nada que les recordara a su hogar.

Durante dos semanas que estuvo destinada allí como policía de la Seguridad Nacional de Estados Unidos - lo cual la hacía más cercana a los nativos- le dio tiempo a perderse por el desierto como la primera vez que había estado allí con Javi, a conocer a gente encantadora a pesar de la guerra y sobre todo a disfrutar de su trabajo, esta vez cerca del embajador de Estados Unidos.

Kate salió para fumarse el último cigarrillo que le quedaba del paquete que se había llevado de contrabando.

A lo lejos pudo observar la belleza del atardecer en el desierto.

Sonrío. Aquella era una de las cosas que más le gustaba.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se giró. Frunció el ceño al ver a un militar cargando con un fusil de asalto y con una especie de walkie-talkie en la mano.

-Agente Beckett -El soldado la saludó oficialmente como mandaba el reglamento y hasta incluso la biblia y ella le correspondió.-Seguridad nacional ha avisado… Ya está todo listo. –Kate asintió- Tiene una llamada, Agente.

-Gracias Soldado –Kate se fijó en su nombre-Beckerman-Kate asintió y disfrutó por el nerviosismo del chico, demasiado joven e inexperto que se despidió de ella con otro forzado saludo militar.

Agarró el aparato y contestó.

-Estoy disfrutando de una coca cola ahora mismo.-Le dio un trago a su coca cola sabiendo que ella podía escuchar e imaginarse lo refrescante que podía ser.

-Te odio… ¡Javi! ¡Me muero por una!

-No te quejes, es tu último día…

-Sí, de hecho ya me tengo que ir…-dijo al ver que le hacían una señal-.

-¿Vas a seguir?

Kate miró el cielo rojizo por el atardecer y recordó los besos de su jefe dos días atrás. Su vida había cambiado por completo.

-¿Kate?

-Nop. Vuelvo a Nueva York, Espo-sonrió contenta- Creo que iré contigo a hacer las pruebas para homicidios…

-Vuelves a casa…

-Vuelvo a casa-Kate sonrío-.

* * *

De camino al aeropuerto miró por la ventanilla del coche oficial las calles de esa ciudad en ruinas. Sonrió al ver unos chicos pateando un balón de futbol. A pesar de la pobreza ellos eran felices y era algo que ella envidiaba.

-Entonces, Kate… ¿No puedo hacer nada para retenerte?

Beckett miró a su jefe y luego al embajador que estaba al otro lado. Sonrió y negó.

-Señor…

-Ahora mismo no te hablo como tu jefe, Beckett.

Kate entrecerró los ojos. No sabía si entre ellos sólo había sido sexo aun se debían una conversación, pero si querían volver a verse… No deberían trabajar juntos. La idea de dejar seguridad nacional llevaba rondándole la cabeza mucho antes que su clandestino encuentro con su jefe.

-Nicholas…-Kate hizo una pausa- Ves esos chicos-señaló por la ventana- A pesar de todo son felices… Yo quiero encontrar mi propia felicidad.

El hombre asintió. Perdía a una buena policía, una buena ayuda sobretodo esta vez por la seguridad Nacional del país y concretamente por la seguridad del embajador. Hacía un par de años que la conocía, sin embargo a pesar de perderla como policía quería seguir viéndola… Se estaba enamorando de ella.

-Michael, tal vez deberías convencerla tú…

Michael, el embajador miró a Nicholas, el jefe de Kate y luego a esta.

-Señorita Beckett, me parece que tiene enamorado a su superior… -rió ante la cara de su ante todo amigo, ya que el embajador y él se conocían desde hacía años-Y desde luego es una Agente de primera… ¿No podría pensárselo?

-Creo que no.-Kate se mordió el labio y echó una mirada a su jefe y recordó la noche que habían pasado y lo bien que se había sentido, tal vez en Nueva York podrían seguir viéndose cuando él estuviera en la ciudad pero lo principal era encontrar su propio camino...

Llevaban cinco minutos parados en el tráfico en medio de la plaza principal de la capital del país. El embajador empezó a desesperarse…. El claxon de los coches y los gritos de algunos viandantes se mezclaban casi volviéndola loca. Beckett sintió un nudo en su estomago.

Algo no iba bien… Algo le decía que no iba bien, el ambiente estaba enrarecido…

Kate bajó del coche, miró a lo lejos y dio dos pasos. Nicholas bajó detrás de ella por la otra puerta, el sonido ensordecedor de los coches, la gente, el cielo enrojecido sin llegar a oscurecerse aun…

Beckett se giró y sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes de Nick a tres coches de distancia. Y lo vio. Vio como un asaltante lo apuñalaba en el cuello y se metía en el coche para hacer lo propio con el embajador.

Kate gritó y buscó su arma mientras se acercaba corriendo, el ajetreo del tránsito se mezcló con su arma cayendo al suelo y haciendo un ruido sordo que quedó silenciado por el estruendo que lo paralizó todo.

Dos segundos de silencio.

Un pitido en su oído izquierdo le impedía escuchar con claridad mientras yacía en el asfalto.

Intentó moverse. Todo era caos a su alrededor.

Y fue en ese instante que su vida cambió para siempre.

* * *

Javier Esposito hacía más o menos un año que conocía a Kate y desde el principio habían congeniado Había sido la primera persona que le había presentado a Lanie, en definitiva, se había convertido en una hermana para él... Intentaba protegerla e incluso le encantaría que saliera con uno de sus mejores amigos en la 54: Tom Demming.

Sin embargo… Todo había cambiado.

Fue a por un café a la maquina y se quedó parado frente a la televisión donde no dejaban de emitir imágenes del atentado.

Apenas habían pasado dos días. Dos días que había sido un infierno para todos.

Apretó los puños.

No podía creérselo.

Kate era dura… Beckett había ido con él al epicentro de la guerra con anterioridad y había vuelto sana y salva y ahora… Ahora estaba ahí tendida en esa cama, fuera de peligro, pero a punto de perder la vida y habiendo perdido su pierna.

Pero por suerte eso era poco con lo que había ocurrido… El embajador, el jefe de seguridad nacional, varios miembros del gobierno… y personas inocentes habían fallecido en el atentado.

Habían logrado evacuarla de emergencia primero en helicóptero y luego en avión hasta Nueva York. En cuanto supo lo que había ocurrido había movido cielo y tierra junto con Lanie para localizarla e ir a apoyarla en esos duros momentos cuando se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Bufó molesto y Regresó a la habitación.

Kate hacía tres horas se había despertado por segunda vez después del trauma de percatarse y recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició su mano. La mirada de ella estaba perdida en un punto fijo de la pared. No hablaba, ni le miraba, no quería saber nada de nadie…

Los médicos habían dicho que le costaría recuperarse tanto física como emocionalmente.

* * *

Beckett cerró la pantalla de su portátil lo más rápido que pudo cuando escuchó los pasos de Lanie detrás suyo. Pensó que su amiga tardaría más en regresar sin embargo se equivocó.

-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó Lanie.

-Na…Nada-contestó nerviosa.

La forense enarcó una ceja y se sentó al lado de Kate, arrebatándole el portátil.

Lo abrió.

El grito de sorpresa se escuchó alrededor de todo el barrio e hizo a Tot soltar un fuerte ladrido.

Beckett se tapó la cara avergonzada.

-¿Porno para ciegos? Jajajaja, Kate en serio…

Beckett le tiró el cojín a Lanie intentando que dejara de burlarse. Suficiente avergonzada se sentía como para ahora tener que aguantar las bromas de su amiga.

-¿Por qué buscabas eso?

-Quería saber…

-¿Ein?

-Si existía eso… Si Castle…

Lanie no pudo evitar volver a reírse a carcajadas, casi retorciéndose en el sofá y Beckett volvió a golpearle.

-Lo siento, el otro día pasó algo y yo…

Lanie volvió a sentarse bien y dejó de reírse para escuchar atenta lo que su amiga tenía que explicarle.

Beckett le explicó todo lo sucedido sin apenas mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y el cree que no lo notaste?

-Exacto… Pero lo hice… y por lo que sentí…

-¿Calza bien?

-Muy bien-sonrió-.

-Entonces lo vuestro… va bien.

-Sí, pero… ¿Y si no funciona? Nos ayudamos mutuamente y si el sexo es… Dios, es que no tengo idea de que hacer para estimularle.

-Nena, después de lo que me has explicado, no necesitas mucho-rió la forense-.

-Sí, pero no quiero perderle yo… Después de eso no hemos vuelto a vernos, solo hemos hablado por teléfono…

Lanie sonrió enternecida y se asustó cuando Beckett dio un brinco y la apremió para que la llevara a la reunión o llegaría tarde.

* * *

Beckett se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo y bajó de su coche lo más rápido posible. Sonrió al ver a Rick sentado en un escalón de la entrada esperándola. Por suerte no había llegado tan tarde y aun podía disfrutar de un momento con él.

-Hola.

Castle sonrió. Luego se removió nervioso al recordar el último encuentro con ella.

-¿Quién te ha traído?

-Lanie.

-¿Y tu coche?

-En el taller.

-No me extraña… Pobrecito.

-Idiota-contestó sentándose como pudo a su lado, colocando su prótesis lo más cómodamente posible.

Castle alzó su mano y la colocó sobre su pierna. Kate se tensó.

-Hoy es el día…

-Eso es-murmuró.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Mucho.

-Siempre puedes echarte atrás… Yo lo hice.

Kate suspiró y buscó la mano de él que reposaba sobre su pierna. La agarró y sintió que todo su cuerpo se electrificaba.

-Me gustaría contártelo a ti primero…

Castle sonrió.

* * *

Kate tenía los ojos llorosos y miraba al frente. Castle a su lado estaba igual. Ninguno soltaba la mano del otro y se dieron unos segundos para reponerse.

-La perdiste en un atentado-susurró.

-Si-su voz sonó ronca, casi trasmitiendo el dolor que sentía.

-Tuvo que ser...

-Fue muy duro despertar... Me dolía... Los recuerdos de los heridos, del momento antes se agolpaban en mi mente... Me despreciaba a mi misma... Estuve ingresada varios meses para hacer rehabilitación en el hospital... Pero mi carácter había cambiado. Discutía con todo el mundo... Les gritaba a todos. Javi venía a verme todos los días y yo no quería verle... Él fue muy comprensivo.

Castle asintió.

-Él es un buen amigo, Kate... Tuvo paciencia, eso es bueno.

-Nadie mejor que él podía entenderme... Me dejaba mi espacio... Aunque llevo casi dos años intentando curarme...-Hizo un silencio-Los primeros meses fueron horribles. Tuve que dejar de fumar, fortalecer mi pierna, rezar para que una prótesis funcionara… Tomé tantos antidepresivos que perdí la cuenta.

Kate suspiró.

- Sufrí síndrome del miembro fantasma y fue muy duro.

-Tu vida cambió en un segundo.

-La tuya también. Todas cambian.

-Si...-Castle pensó que la suya había vuelto a cambiar en el momento que se conocieron.

Kate se quedó callada mirando su pierna.

-Sabes... Recuerdo que unos días antes de lo sucedido llevaba una pulsera en mi tobillo. Durante dos semanas tuve la horrible sensación de sentirla.

Beckett comenzó a llorar sin poder parar incluso sorprendiéndose a sí misma por la fuerza de su llanto... Hacía tiempo que no lloraba así, tan desgarradoramente, con tanta ansiedad que pensaba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Le era imposible seguir hablando y Castle no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza, rodeándola con sus brazos contra su pecho mientras susurraba palabras de cariño.

-Kate... Vámonos de aquí... Hoy... Hoy no hablarás. Llamaré a un taxi...-susurró- Te llevaré a un sitio que me encantaría que conocieses.

Kate asintió sin dejar de sollozar.

* * *

Beckett se bajó del taxi justo cuando paró frente al edificio que Castle le había indicado. Le agarró de la mano para salir y ambos se acercaron a la puerta. El conserje le recibió con un amable saludo.

Kate no entendía nada.

De momento aquel sobrio y elegante edificio no le indicaba nada.

Subieron al ascensor y Castle le indicó que debían ir al octavo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron en la planta ocho Kate no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el cartel que les recibía frente a ellos:

_Fundación Pequeño Deseo_

-¿Qué...?

Castle se detuvo a su lado y la tomó de las manos. Ambos hablaban bajito, disfrutando de la complicidad que se había instalado entre ellos.

-Cuando descubrí mi enfermedad sabía que no sólo perdería la vista... Pero también sabía que con todo el dinero que tenía podría ayudar a muchas otras personas en mi situación o en situaciones parecidas.

Kate sonrío sintiendo un calor en su pecho.

-Ayudo a personitas…, Me hice benefactor de esta organización a través de otra fundación que tenía sobre escritura y lectura para niños en situaciones delicadas.

Castle le acercó hasta la pared que sabía que estaba repleta de dibujos de los niños que integraban esa fundación.

-Mira la pared de cerca.

Kate se acercó hasta dónde estaba el cartel de la fundación y con letra pequeña ponía un pequeño discurso de Richard Castle, el mayor activo de la fundación.

Una fundación para niños enfermos que consistía en ayudarles con los tratamientos y en cumplir un pequeño deseo.

Kate se percató de una carta escrita a mano enmarcada tras un cristal al lado del cartel... Se acercó para leer y no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo al leer de qué se trataba.

-Las cosas que quería hacer antes de perder la vista...-susurró a su lado-.

Kate se mordió el labio al leer la carta con los pequeños deseos de Rick.

-¿Quieres... dar una vuelta?-Kate no lo dudó y asintió.

Castle le guió prácticamente sin ayuda por los pasillos que se conocía de memoria y que había visto una sola vez antes de perder la vista mientras le explicaba todas las instalaciones de ese edificio desde una clínica privada que trabajaba con los niños de la fundación e instalaciones para su alojamiento y el de sus familiares si era necesario por falta de recursos. El edificio contaba incluso con unas salas con profesores para que no perdieran ninguna clase durante sus enfermedades.

Castle se paró frente a una enorme puerta y la abrió.

Entró en una sala enorme con mucha iluminación y decorada con muchos colores y dibujos. Una sala con multitud de juguetes para niños, con libros, una televisión, videojuegos y maquinas de rehabilitación.

Una sala que escogió a conciencia, una sala que seguramente a Kate impactaría. La mayoría de niños estaban en silla de ruedas.

Kate sintió como sus piernas temblaban y como en su garganta se hacía un nudo.

Sintió la mano de Castle apretar la suya, dándole apoyo.

Se acercaron a los pequeños y estuvieron hablando un buen rato con unos que se interesaron en ella.

Kate sintió que una manita tiraba de ella y pudo ver a una preciosa niña rubia de ojos claros que le pedía que le acompañara para colorear. Alzó la vista buscando a Castle y se quedó mirando como jugaba a un videojuego con un niño de unos cinco años, a través su voz con órdenes directas a la máquina.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

Dios, su corazón latía desbocado sobretodo cuando ese hombre sonreía de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo. No había vuelta a atrás, estaba enamorándose de Richard Castle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Annie. ¿Y tú?

-Kate.

Kate caminó hasta una pequeña mesa y se sentó a su lado. Estuvo un buen rato coloreando hasta que no pudo evitar preguntarle por Rick.

-Rick es genial... Viene algunas veces aunque pasa más tiempo con los niños que tienen su enfermedad y van a quedarse ciegos-hizo una mueca-¿A ti que te pasó?-preguntó como si nada.

-¿Qué?

-Cojeas.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Annie?

-Tengo 7.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír. Annie era todo un personaje… Kate se quedó mirando sus dibujos: ella, Kate, Rick, otros niños…

-¿No vas a decírmelo, Kate?

-Tuve un accidente.

Annie asintió.

-¿A ti que te ocurre?-preguntó intentando tener tacto.

-Cáncer. -la niña lo dijo como si nada- Me quitaran mi pierna la semana que viene... Mami dice que como no tenemos recursos… Aquí nos ayudarán, por eso estoy aquí…

Beckett sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se quedó helada con la simplicidad que la niña hablaba sobre la amputación de su pierna. Era tan fuerte... Tan valiente y ella se sentía tan cobarde.

-Eres muy valiente.

-Sí, mami me lo dice mucho-sonrió-. ¿Qué color te gusta más, verde o morado?

Kate se quedó callada unos segundos. Era sorprendente como los niños no le daban importancia a algo tan significativo como una enfermedad. Era increíble como tal como los niños que ella había conocido dos años atrás en la guerra eran felices a pesar de todas las adversidades y como la mayoría de los adultos se quejaban por simples tonterías.

Annie llamó la atención a Kate pasando su mano por delante y Beckett contestó casi distraída.

-Morado.

-A mí también me gusta más-dijo poniéndose a pintar con el color morado.

* * *

Después de un rato allí, Kate había hablado con otros niños, Lenny el cual por una negligencia con la anestesia había quedado en coma y ahora debía recuperarse, aprendiendo a leer, a hablar, a comer… a caminar de nuevo.

También leyó un cuento a otros dos niños con cáncer amiguitos de Annie, un niño llamado Gavin que había sufrido un accidente de coche y había perdido un brazo y una pierna.

Su tarde había consistido en empaparse de esa esperanza y esa sabiduría infantil. Esa fortaleza que tenían ante los problemas, ante las adversidades, así como Rick había estado hablando y jugando con todos ellos sin importar sus condiciones y mucho menos sin importar la de él.

Kate había disfrutado sobre todo al verlo como escuchaba atentamente a los niños con su misma enfermedad y como le relataban sus deseos y Kate los apuntaba en una hoja para entregárselo a otros benefactores de la fundación y algunos directivos.

-¡Kate!-Annie corrió para despedirse de su nueva amiga y se abrazó a ella y a Rick, quien se agachó para recibir un beso.

-¿Volverás a verme?-preguntó a Kate.

-Claro, claro que vendré…

La niña la miró triste y con miedo.

-¿Duele?-le dijo en un susurro y le tocó justo dónde estaba colocada su protesis.

Pero le tocó más aún en el corazón. Kate sintió todo el miedo que sentía esa niña como el suyo propio.

-Cariño…-suspiró, mientras sintió como su labio temblaba debido a la emoción, conteniendo las lágrimas y siendo por una vez valiente por Annie y por ella- Tú eres muy fuerte… Tú puedes con esto y con más.

No se atrevió a mentirle. Dolía. Ella sabía que Annie era muy inteligente y no le parecía correcto mentirle, sin embargo no le había mentido al decirle que la niña era muy fuerte.

Annie asintió y finalmente una de las cuidadoras salió para buscarla y se alejó saludandolos a lo lejos.

Al subirse al ascensor un momento después, el silencio reinó entre ambos en el pequeño cubículo.

Los dos podían percibir los nervios del otro.

Apenas se podía escuchar la respiración casi entrecortada de cada uno.

Kate soltó una risita al recordar una anécdota y la compartió con Rick, haciéndolo reír también.

-Gracias por traerme aquí-acarició su mano con disimulo, mirando al frente como él y jugando con sus dedos.

Castle se giró para encararla. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Me has hecho ver... He aprendido de ellos... Con esfuerzo y Positividad...

-Esa frase es de Annie-rió Castle interrumpiéndola.

Kate asintió.

Rick alzó su mano y buscó su rostro. Lo acarició muy suavemente. Kate entreabrió sus labios mirando los de él.

-Me...gustaría volver algún día… Y poder ayudar, aunque no tengo mucho dinero me gustaría ayudar.

-Claro-dijo Castle muy flojo, acercándose a ella.

Kate sonrió imperceptiblemente y acortó la distancia posando sus labios sobre los de él con ternura en un suave y lento roce.

Castle ahondó en el beso, succionó su labio inferior y entrelazó su lengua a la de ella al meterla en su boca casi asaltándola.

Se separó algo agitado y volvió a dejar suaves besos en sus labios y en su mentón sin dejar de acariciar su rostro y su cuello, disfrutando del olor inconfundible de ella, ese olor a cerezas que lo volvía loco.

-Quiero hacerte el amor, Kate...

* * *

Continuará...


	14. Chapter 14

**Espero que os guste mucho. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por leerme. Graaaaaaaaacias.**

**Dedicado a mi pequeña cupcake que sé que ella deseaba esto jajajaja.**

* * *

Respiró profundo mientras sintió la leve brisa que entraba por la rendija de la ventana y le hacía estremecer, obligándola a taparse mejor con la sábana.

El sonido de los pajarillos llegó a sus oídos mientras disfrutaba de esos segundos antes de despertar.

Se suponía que con todo el trafico de la ciudad no podía escuchar otra cosa que los claxon de los autos o el ir y venir de la gente en su vida diaria, sin embargo, cuando estaba tan dormida, tan relajada era capaz de distinguir el sonido de los pajarillos que seguramente permanecían en la barandilla de la pequeña terraza que daba al despacho de Castle y por ende a su habitación.

Sonrió al pensar en él y se removió sintiéndolo en su espalda. Su cuerpo enorme, su piel caliente pegada a su espalda…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar que efectivamente se encontraba en la habitación del ex escritor, más concretamente en su cama.

Se mordió el labio y se giró encarándolo: Dormía plácidamente. Acarició con ternura el rostro de él, su leve barba, su masculina mandíbula, su cuello y por fin su pecho desnudo.

Dejó un suave beso en sus parpados cerrados y suspiró contrariada…

Se mordió el labio culpable al sentir su masculinidad sufrir bajo los vaqueros… Ambos habían sido comprensivos con el otro, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse culpable ante la presión de sus pantalones…

Sintió una punzada en su pierna… Normalmente dormía sin la prótesis…

Volvió a acurrucarse contra su pecho cerrando los ojos y el recuerdo del día anterior la asaltó…

* * *

Soltó un jadeo cuando escuchó la frase que Castle, como si nada, había dejado como una bomba que obviamente traería sus consecuencias.

-¿Aquí?-exclamó Kate en una pregunta, víctima de la sorpresa y los nervios.

-Ojala fuera aquí y ahora-murmuró él riendo-pero necesito más tiempo que sólo un minuto contigo…

Y apenas les quedaba cinco segundos para que el ascensor llegara a la planta baja las puertas se abrieran y regresaran al mundo real.

Kate posó su mano sobre la de él que seguía sobre su rostro, acariciándola con suavidad. Un deseo profundo atravesó su cuerpo y se irguió para besarle de nuevo… Y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, antes de que se percataran que las puertas se habían abierto y que se habían subido a un taxi disfrutando de un silencio compartido estaban entrando en casa del hombre que Kate llevaba tiempo esperando.

Un hombre como él…

Kate sintió los nervios instalarse en su estomago. Ninguno decía nada. Ambos habían tomado la decisión implícita en el silencio de seguir sus deseos, su excitación…

Kate se deshizo de la chaqueta de Rick con manos temblorosas mientras una mano juguetona de él se había posado en su cintura y movía sus dedos introduciéndose bajo la tela de su camiseta.

Mordió su labio inferior con suavidad y él junto su frente con la de ella en un tierno gesto lleno de cariño y complicidad.

Su corazón iba a mil por hora.

Se movieron lentamente por el apartamento hasta ir a su habitación. Kate besó su cuello mientras caminaban sin separarse.

-Tu madre y…

Castle la acalló besándola una vez más.

-No están… No pienses, Kate.

Sabía que si pensaban… Que si el mismo lo hacía…

Kate le obligó a sentarse en la cama y ella se sentó a su lado mientras desabrochaba la camisa de él con lentitud acariciando de paso su torso.

Beckett jadeó cuando sintió su mano alrededor de su pecho y dio un respingo cuando sintió como apretaba. Miró hacia abajo y vio la prominente erección de Castle, abultando sus pantalones en su centro.

Intentó controlar su respiración y se acercó a él besándolo mientras Rick seguía acariciándola. Trató de despejar todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos, sin embargo no podía evitar estar aterrada. Se tensó cuando las manos de él se deshicieron de su camiseta, dejándola en sujetador.

Castle hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y besó húmedamente dejando un reguero de besos hasta su clavícula y su hombro.

Kate acarició su cabello y tironeó levemente de sus mechones cuando sintió como él succionaba la piel sensible de su cuello, seguramente dejando marca.

Castle trató de imaginársela a través de sus dedos, de su olfato, a través de ese leve jadeo que soltó cuando sus dedos volvieron a posarse en su cintura ascendiendo por su espalda dispuesto a deshacerse de la prenda que les impedía a sus torsos estar piel con piel.

Castle se regodeó con sus dedos en su baja espalda en el punto exacto donde estaba su tatuaje.

Kate sonrió un poco más relajada… Sin embargo los mismos miedos que estaba sintiendo ella esta vez le asaltaron a él.

Una vocecita en su cabeza se instaló recordándole cuanto tiempo llevaba sin practicar sexo o sin hacer el amor… Una vocecita que le instaba a parar. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y sus músculos se agarrotaron a pesar que la presión del bulto de sus pantalones seguía palpitando, esperando el desahogo.

Kate tembló considerablemente cuando la otra mano de Castle se había posado en su muslo, tan cerca de la cicatriz de su amputación. Nadie la había visto sin ropa desde el atentado… Todos los miedos aparecieron de golpe. Su respiración se agitó siendo casi errática… Tras besarse lánguidamente, ambos se separaron con recelo.

Kate se quedó mirando el rostro compungido de él y acarició su cabello.

-No tenemos porque…

-Yo…

Kate sonrió aliviada viendo que no era la única que había entrado en pánico. Acarició la mano de Castle que ardía como todo su cuerpo.

-Ven-susurró tirando levemente de su mano.

Los dos se recostaron en la cama del ex escritor quedando pegados, percibiendo el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Kate quedó con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro del escritor, quien pasaba su brazo alrededor de ella, acariciando su hombro con suavidad.

Estuvieron casi un minuto en silencio, sin moverse, sin atreverse a decir nada que rompiera más aún el momento entre ellos.

-Lo…siento-carraspeó Kate finalmente.

-No… No… Yo- Castle suspiró- Todo está bien…

-No creas que no quiero, Rick…

-Te entiendo- interrumpió él, acomodándose mejor pero sin separarse de ella.

Rick tragó saliva y lo confesó:

-Desde que yo… Desde que estoy ciego…-sintió como sus mejillas ardían- No he estado con nadie.

Kate alzó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él que seguían sobre su hombro. Apretó dándole confianza.

-Yo tampoco-murmuró- Desde que perdí mi pierna… No me he atrevido a…

-No quiero decepcionarte, Kate-interrumpió-.

-No lo haces… No lo harás…- se giró y atrapó sus labios en un tierno beso para volver a acostarse a su lado.

Castle sonrió levemente y besó el pelo de la chica abrazándola. Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato, perdidos en sus caricias, después Castle le susurró un par de frases de amor escritas por Pablo Neruda, haciendo que Kate se derritiese entre sus brazos.

-Ok… Ok otra-dijo con su voz aterciopelada- El amor no se mira, se siente… Y aún más cuando ella está junto a ti-Kate sintió un escalofrío cuando le susurró esa frase en su oído.

-¿Y una de otro gran escritor?

-¿De quién?

-De Rick Castle.

Kate se mordió el labio al decirlo y luego se movió para quedar sentada pero observándole. Se inclinó y besó sus labios. Acarició su nariz con la suya propia y disfrutó de la paz que reflejaba el rostro de Castle, quien al mismo tiempo que pensaba en alguna frase propia, se moría de nervios sintiendo la mirada de ella clavada en él.

Kate volvió a acomodarse a su lado.

-La medida del amor, es amar sin medida…-susurró- El más pequeño de tus besos… es mi más grande inspiración.

Kate sintió sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad a causa de las palabras de Rick. Rick siguió relatando frases y escritos de los mejores escritores de la historia y alguna otra suya también hasta que finalmente ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro.

* * *

Castle abrió sus ojos, azules, cristalinos… Jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules y dudara que fuera a causa de la enfermedad que le impedía ver. Ella recordaba sus ojos, años atrás en aquella firma de libros que Jenny le había acompañado, poco antes de que su vida cambiara… Sus ojos seguían igual…

Acarició su rostro con sus pulgares a cada lado y Rick sonrió. Su sonrisa también era igual. Con cariño repasó su cara con ambos dedos haciendo que su barba le picara.

-Llevas un rato despierta-murmuró ronco.

Kate hizo una mueca, sabiendo que él sabía que la había hecho.

-No puedes esconderme nada…-hizo una pausa- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Mejor que nunca-confesó la ex policía.

-Yo también…-Castle buscó sus labios y al atraparlos incrementó la intensidad de su beso a medida que el deseo iba aumentando.

Poco a poco se movió quedando sobre ella, comprobando una vez más lo mucho que lo estimulaba.

Kate acarició su torso desnudo con sus uñas y le empujó levemente para separarlo. Más para conseguir algo de oxigeno que por otro motivo, sin embargo Castle se sintió mal, separándose y quedando medio sentado a su lado.

-Lo siento…

-No. Rick, estoy bien…-Kate suspiró.-Escucha… Es que…-sintió su labio temblar y se armó de valor- La última vez que estuve con alguien… Murió.

-No voy a morir por que nos acostemos Kate, no eres una mantis, cariño…- intentó Castle pero los dedos de ella le hicieron callar.

-Yo no me recuperé… Eso pasó… Él… Era mi jefe, estaba destinado conmigo el día del atentado-sintió una lágrima deslizarse sin poder detenerla por su rostro y rápidamente la secó- No he estado con nadie más.

-Kate…-Rick agarró su mano- Tú conoces mi fama… Y cuando Meredith a veces venía de visita nos acostábamos, Ella… Quiso acostarse conmigo después de que todo se volviese negro en mi vida y yo no quise. –Tragó saliva- Contrate varias veces el servicio de…-se sintió tonto y avergonzado- No pude.

Rick sintió los brazos de Kate rodeándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza. Se sintió reconfortado… Y ahí mismo, medio desnudos volvieron a empezar a tocarse… Lenta, suavemente y con un miedo atroz que anhelaban superar juntos.

Castle besó lentamente su cuello, su hombro y bajó suavemente recostando a Kate en el camino hasta besar el valle de sus pechos, cubiertos por un sujetador de encaje.

-¿De qué color es?-murmuró sin dejar de besarla ahí, haciendo que su piel se erizase, colocado entre sus piernas.

-Negro-

-Mi color favorito… -Kate frunció el ceño Para la ropa interior-recalcó ahogando su risa en la piel de ella y lamió mientras bajaba la tira del sostén.

Kate se aferró a las sabanas cuando sintió como su seno estaba completamente libre de la tela que lo cubría y Castle lo llevó a su boca succionando con fuerza, haciendo arquear su espalda y morderse el labio para no soltar un sonoro jadeo.

Castle sintió el pezón de Kate endurecerse entre sus labios y lo mordió con delicadeza mientras acariciaba el otro con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se separó levemente e intercambió, atendiendo a ambos senos ya sin ropa interior. Sus manos no podían estar quietas, acariciando y tocando el cuerpo de Kate quien inconscientemente llevo su mano al cabello de él, acariciándolo hasta su nuca mientras soltó una risita al sentir cosquillas provocadas por la barba de él en su vientre.

Rick hundió su lengua en su ombligo unos segundos y finalmente se separó.

Castle se levantó quedando arrodillado entre las piernas de ella. Kate seguía con los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba con esfuerzo en respiraciones hondas y densas. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo arrodillado entre sus piernas, despeinado y con los labios hinchados por tanto beso.

No parecía para nada perdido a pesar de no valerse de su vista.

Sonrió y se irguió levemente antes de que él se moviera, quedando sentada.

Posó su mano en el borde de su vaquero, acercándolo un poco más a ella. Sus hábiles manos se deshicieron del cinturón tirándolo lejos y desabrocharon un botón aliviándolo así de la presión.

Kate se mordió el labio y descendió su mano muy suavemente hasta tocar el gran bulto que se formaba en la entrepierna de Rick.

Castle estuvo a punto de venirse al sentir como las uñas de Kate rasgaban sobre la tela en su zona más delicada.

-Kate-murmuro.

-Shhh. Me toca-dijo poniéndose de rodillas como él. Subió sus manos por sus costados y luego acarició sus hombros mientras pegaba sus senos al torso de él.

Lentamente atrapó su labio inferior con sus labios y succionó besándolo. Sus manos reposaban cada una en un lado de su rostro mientras disfrutaba de sus besos, dándole primero unos cortos para terminar con uno que estuvo apunto de hacerlo caer.

El calor de la habitación había aumentado demasiado y podía sentir como una casi invisible gotita de sudor resbalaba por su espalda.

Kate besó su mentón. Luego su cuello. Se deleitó en su nuez haciéndole gemir roncamente mientras pegaba su pelvis al vientre de ella. Kate sonrió al comprobar su gran erección contra ella.

Siguió su camino y siguió bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho. Besó con cariño sus pezones y acarició con ternura su esternón.

Su juguetona mano siguió bajando hasta arañar su abdomen. Aquello fue demasiado para Castle quien dio un respingo al mismo tiempo que contraía su estomago y soltaba un jadeo.

-Kate.

Pero Kate no se detuvo. Desabrochó los botones que faltaban con una notable experiencia y tirando de cada lado se los bajó hasta las rodillas.

Frente a ella estaba el hombre que deseaba. Solo en calzoncillos y a su merced. Kate sonrió esta vez provocativa y volvió a arañarle en el abdomen sabiendo que aquello lo desarmaba. Por su boca soltó algo que no logró entender y siguió el leve camino de vello con el que contaba, dirigiéndola a un solo lugar de su anatomía: la parte que más deseaba.

Tiró de la goma del calzoncillo y lo liberó. No pudo más que abrir los ojos ante semejante erección, dura y gruesa. Castle superaba sus expectativas.

No sé dio cuenta que se había quedado callada mirándole hasta que él, nervioso y sin ninguna pista preguntó si todo iba bien.

-Más que bien-susurró ella, alargando su mano y tomando su miembro entre ella, acariciando toda su longitud.

Castle apretó sus labios y cerró sus puños. Estaba en la gloria sintiendo como Kate movía su mano muy lentamente de arriba abajo.

Con el pulgar rodeó su cabeza despojándola del líquido pre seminal que había escapado sin poder evitarlo.

-Te necesito…

-Lo noto, cariño-apretó su erección suavemente volviendo a moverla y Castle gruñó-Yo también… te necesito.

Kate agarró una mano de Rick y la llevó hasta sus vaqueros. La dejó fuera de ellos sin embargo él no se detuvo, desabrochó sus pantalones con una sola mano y la introdujo entre su cuerpo y sus braguitas llegando a su zona más intima.

Beckett siguió acariciando el sexo de él, arriba y abajo, de vez en cuando palpó sus testículos mientras él movió su dedo corazón entre sus labios, notando su humedad.

No pudo evitarlo y lo deslizó, penetrándola.

-Mmm Rick-Rick sintió como su sexo palpitaba alrededor de su dedo, como sus músculos se contrajeron en el mismo momento que su pulgar rozó sutilmente su clítoris, bastante hinchado.

Kate gemía sin poder evitarlo y aquello era música para los oídos de él quien decidió introducir otro dedo más, sin embargo estaba incomodo.

Se separó de ella, obligándola a detener la mano que se movía candentemente rodeando su polla.

Sin esperar se deshizo de sus vaqueros y la buscó a ella para deshacerse de los de Kate. Necesitaba hacerle el amor ya.

Se pegó a ella completamente desnudo, enorme en comparación con su cuerpo menudo, frotándose contra su cadera.

Agarró el borde del vaquero para bajarlo, sin embargo Kate le detuvo agarrándole de ambas muñecas.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No… Yo…

-¿Quieres parar?

-No-Kate movió su cabeza la mismo tiempo que negaba y soltó un suspiro. Soltó las manos de él, que volvió a colocarse entre sus piernas arrodillad- Es solo que… Nadie me ha visto desnuda… A decir verdad… La última vez que alguien me vio incluso con la prótesis le partí la nariz.

Castle hizo una mueca de dolor e inconscientemente en vez de llevarse su mano a la nariz, la llevó a su entrepierna.

Kate no pudo evitar excitarse cuando este se pajeó levemente frente a ella. Relamió sus labios.

-Rick yo…

-Kate-la interrumpió- Yo no voy a verte… Soy ciego ¿Recuerdas?

Kate se irguió de nuevo, otra vez frente a él arrodillada. Acarició su rostro alzando levemente su mano, él seguía siendo unos centímetros más alto.

-Vas a verme con tus dedos-dijo agarrando sus dedos y llevándolos a su cuerpo.

-Confía en mí…

-No es agradable-murmuró-.

-Déjame comprobarlo…-suspiró y alargó sus manos para tomarla del vaquero de nuevo.

Esta vez, Kate no se resistió. Se recostó y Castle se deshizo de sus vaqueros antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en arrepentirse. Jadeó de nuevo cuando sintió las manos de él agarrar la goma de sus braguitas y tirar de ellas, casi rompiéndolas ante la sorpresa de ella.

-Cuidado-dijo agudamente.

-Lo siento… Te deseo tanto-Castle se inclinó y besó su muslo cerca de su ingle.

Kate sintió que iba a morirse en cualquier momento, no obstante y sin poder evitarlo alzó su pelvis en busca de más contacto.

Castle se movió levemente y ella pensó que le besaría donde más necesitaba sin embargo siguió su camino hasta su rodilla. SU rodilla. No la artificial, su rodilla llena de cicatrices debido a la metralla del atentado, asi como su pierna completa y su espalda, sin embargo Rick aún no lo había descubierto.

-Eres preciosa…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé-repitió como otras muchas veces que se lo había dicho-Mis dedos lo saben-dijo acariciando su cadera-Mis labios también-besó su pierna y la giró considerablemente hasta dejarla casi boca abajo.

Kate se tensó al sentir como Rick ascendía.

-Ahg-gimió ronco y se quejó al sentir sus dientes rozar y morder su trasero.

-Pienso vengarme.

Castle rió y siguió acariciando con sus labios su baja espalda donde presuponía que tenía su tatuaje. Kate sintió su piel sensible y erizada debido a los besos de él. Rick siguió cada vez más arriba, quedando prácticamente sobre ella. Kate pudo sentir como frotaba su duro miembro contra sus nalgas y no pudo más que alzar buscando más contacto y olvidando que Castle estaba acariciando con sus dedos y sus labios su espalda.

Rick movió su nariz en su nuca disfrutando de su inconfundible perfume y volvió a descender hasta sentir en su propia piel la piel castigada de ella. Dejó un reguero de besos en esa zona confesándole sin palabras lo poco que le importaba si tenía cicatrices.

Tenía más heridas. Invisibles en su interior. Ambos las tenían y juntos conseguirían que todas cicatrizaran para siempre.

Kate se removió quedando boca arriba de nuevo y buscó su boca. Devoró sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca pero Rick rompió el beso unos segundos después.

Ambos respiraban agitados. Rick deslizó un dedo sobre su pecho sintiendo como una fina capa de sudor cubría la piel de ella, seguramente perlándola. Bajó su dedo por su costado sintiendo sus costillas hasta su cadera izquierda.

Sintió como Beckett se ponía rígida. Sintió su miedo.

-Tranquila…-Rick separó su mano de su cuerpo y lo substituyó por sus besos. Recorrió todo su cuádriceps con besos hasta llegar casi hasta su rodilla y sintió el encaje de su prótesis. Se detuvo y con sus manos buscó como liberarla-Ayúdame…

-No… yo…No…

-Kate…-Kate hizo una mueca y finalmente aceptó. Le ayudó y se deshizo de su prótesis dejándola con cuidado a un lado de la cama mientras besaba justo en esa zona, venerándola tanto como su otra pierna, su pierna qué medida 22 besos.

Castle paseó su mano por el lugar donde terminaba su pierna y sintió la carne hundida en una cicatriz. Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza mientras que con la otra mano sostenía la de Kate con fuerza. Sintió los espasmos de Kate, casi sollozando y no pudo más. Secó con su pulgar la lágrima lastimera que había resbalado por su mejilla y se colocó sobre ella y la abrazó. Ambos desnudos, abrazándose el uno al otro.

-Estoy bien-susurró Kate en su oído- Hazme tuya…

Castle no esperó más. Agarró su entrepierna y con ella buscó la entrada de Kate. Se deslizó varias veces entre el sexo húmedo de ella sin llegar a penetrarla, frotándose, disfrutando de los pequeños gemiditos que ella dejaba escapar, Clavando la cabeza de su pene en el dolorido clítoris de ella, volviéndola loca.

-No puedo más…

-Ni yo-gimió ronco en el momento que la penetró hasta el fondo, haciéndola suya por primera vez, haciendo que esa sensación se grabara a fuego en su mente.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos. Kate se lo agradeció mientras se habituaba a su grandeza ya que se sentía estrecha. Sintió como segundos después se adaptaba a él y como él comenzaba a moverse en un ritmo lento y suave.

No dejaron de besarse en ningún momento, ni de sentir sus caricias, su piel caliente contra la del otro y poco a poco fueron evaporando todos los miedos que le habían acompañado durante mucho y les impedía dar un paso más.

Castle hundió su rostro en el cuello de ella y Kate clavó sus uñas en su espalda instándole a más. Y él no dudó en dárselo… Su cadera comenzó a aumentar el vaivén, balanceándose contra ella cada vez más rápido. Kate alzó su pierna buena y rodeó su cintura, clavando su talón haciendo que se hundiera más aun, robándole un grito al sentirlo tan adentro, tan grande, tan duro y tan caliente por ella.

Castle embistió mas fuerte si podía casi saliéndose por completo mientras jadeaba y repetía le nombre de ella casi entre agudos chillidos y roncos gemidos. La besó una vez más, amortiguando el grito de ella, llevándola a la cima.

Kate parpadeó varias veces sintiendo como su vista se nublaba en el mismo instante que ella experimentaba el que seguramente sería el mejor orgasmo de su vida… El primero de muchos otros que estaba segura que Rick le otorgaría.

Clavó sus dedos en sus bíceps mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de ella, penetrándola sin cesar hasta que le asaltó un segundo orgasmo al sentir la mano de él frotar con conciencia su clítoris. Sintió como sus musculos internos se cerraban envolviendo la erección de él, provocando su propio orgasmo, provocando que se corriera en su interior y sintiera como la llenaba.

Castle jadeó y se dejó caer sobre ella con cuidado de no dañarla, sintiendo el eco de su propio corazón en el de ella, los dos latiendo al mismo ritmo acelerado, casi saliéndose de su pecho. Unos segundos después rompió la conexión y sintiéndose pegajoso por el sudor y sus fluidos se separó quedando boca arriba.

Kate lo miró de reojo viendo que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sonrió casi sin fuerzas.

-Es… Eres… Increíble-acarició su pecho y su cara y se inclinó para besarle.

-Tú lo eres-dijo ahogadamente. Tomó su mano y la llevó a su boca besando y lamiendo sus dedos mientras trataban de recuperar su voz y su respiración.

Ambos soltaron una risita.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, despeinada y sonrojada. Se giró para acariciarlo mientras hablaban, completamente desnudos y disfrutando de su compañía sin importarles nada.

* * *

Más próximamente ;)


End file.
